Phénomènes De Cirque
by MusicGirl40
Summary: ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen al circo de fenómenos! Esa noche habían terminado temprano. Iban de camino a casa cuando escucharon la música de un circo. Siguieron la música y llegaron al circo. Phénomènes De Cirque. Las tortugas son secuestradas por este circo. Ellos se irán enterando de los obscuros secretos del circo del bosque obscuro y si quieren vivir, tendrán que escapar...
1. Chapter 1

**Holiwis! Bueno, como prometí, aquí está mi siguiente fic de terror! Para este fic me inspiré en una canción de un grupo japonés que se llama Vocaloid. La otra vez estaba buscando historias de miedo y me encontré esta canción. Se supne que se basaron en un circo de fenómenos que exixstó en Japón. Escuchen la canción y si quieren busquen la historia del circo. Está horrible y por lo menos y odio los circos! Me dan meyo! xD La canción de llama "Dark Woods Circus" por si la quieren buscar!**

**Creo que este fic será un poco sádico por lo que hacían en ese circo. No lo escribiré exactamente como lo que se supone que en realidad hacían ahí y voy a omitir unas partes y obviamente a cambiar otras y trataré de no hacerlo tan sádico.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste! Prometo que este fic dará muchisisisismo más miedo que el anterior! Disfruten! :D**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

"Cerramos a las 12"

Eran las 10 de la noche. Las tortugas, Casey y Abril estaban terminando de luchar contra el Clan del Pie. El Clan de Destructor no era rival para ellos. De hecho, hasta les aburría pelear con ellos. Esta vez, había sido una emboscada, pero la pelea no había durado más de 5 minutos.

20 minutos después, los 6 ya habían terminado sus pendientes por la noche. Habían acabado con los soldados de Destructor, habían ido a investigar los planes del Kraang y hasta habían ido a cenar el el restaurante de Murakami.

No habían dado ni las 11 y ellos ya habían terminado.

\- Bueno... Creo que eso fue todo por hoy. - Dijo Leo. - Creo que ya no hay mucho que hacer.

\- Si, que bueno que terminamos temprano. Yo todavía tengo que acabar mi proyecto y se entrega mañana.- Dijo Abril.

\- ... ¿Qué proyecto?- Pregutó Casey.

\- El de la clase de Química... ¿No lo hiciste?- Le preguntó Abril a Casey.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Se me olvido por completo! ... Ok... No importa... Haré algo rápido y problema resuelto.- Dijo Casey estresado.

\- ¡Casey! ¡Hay veces que tu irresponsabilidad me sorprende! Bueno... Adiós chicos.- Dijo Abril caminando hacia su casa.

\- ¡Espera Abril! ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Gritó Casey.

\- Casey... ¿Qué no tienes que hacer un proyecto? ... Mejor vete a tu casa y NO la acompañes. - Dijo Donnie tratando de que no se le notarán los celos.

Abril estaba esperando a Casey por si decidía acompañarla.

\- Casey, creo que Donnie tiene razón. Puedo llegar yo sola a mi casa y tu tienes un proyecto que hacer. Adiós. - Se despidió. Después, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- Bien... Adiós.- Dijo Casey despidiéndose también. Fulminó a Donnie con la mirada una vez más, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- Creo que nosotros deberíamos de regresar también. Tal vez tengamos un poco de tiempo libre en la alcantarilla.- Dijo Leo.

\- Bien... ¡Pido usar la televisión!- Gritó Mikey.

\- Si, si, lo que sea. Vámonos.- Dijo Rafa.

Los cuatro emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Las calles estaban vacías como de costumbre. Los cuatro iban callados, sin algún tema de conversación, cuando escucharon una música a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se escucha? - Dijo Leo.

\- ... No lo se. Suena como... De un c-circo.- Respondió Donnie.

Todos se quedaron callados a escuchar la canción... Efectivamente, sonaba como de un circo. La canción se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que vieron de donde venía. Un coche que aparentemente era viejo, color negro y con una bocina en el techo, recorría las calles en la noche. El coche iba tirando folletos por todas las calles. Descubrieron que la canción que tocaban en el coche estaba en japonés y aunque ellos supieran un poco, no entendieron mucho de lo que hablaba la canción.

El coche iba muy lento, así que después de unos minutos, desapareció en otra calle y la música paró de oírse.

\- Ok... ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Rafa.

\- Si, ese coche parecía de la época de la prehistoria.- Dijo Mikey.

\- ¿Qué eran esos folletos que tiró en las calles?- Preguntó Leo.

\- ¿Crees que me importe?- Dijo Donnie. - Seguramente estaban haciéndole publicidad a su circo del terror. ¿Escucharon la música? ¿Como quieren que la gente vaya a su circo con una publicidad así?- Dijo Donnie alterado.

\- No lo se, pero yo siempre quise ir a un circo. - Dijo Mikey.

Sin aviso alguno, Mikey bajo de la azotea de la casa a la calle y recogió uno de los folletos que estaba tirando el coche.

Efectivamente, el folleto era de un circo. " Phénomènes De Cirque" decía como titulo. Según el folleto, el circo estaba en el bosque de Nueva York. El folleto cerraba con "Cerramos a las 12 de la noche."

Las demás tortugas bajaron con él y miraron otros de los folletos que estaban tirados por las banquetas.

\- Oigan, son las 11. Deberíamos ir. Nos quedaría como media hora. - Dijo Mikey emocionado.

\- Mikey, no podemos ir. Nadie puede vernos.- Dijo Rafa.

\- Sip, Rafa tiene razón Mikey. Además... Eh... Tenemos tiempo libre en la alcantarilla.- Dijo Donnie sonriente.

\- ¡Pues yo ya me olvidé de la tele y quiero usar mi tiempo libre en esto! Además, es un circo de fenómenos según el folleto. Seguramente pensaran que somos gente disfrazada y que salimos en el show del circo. Digo, nadie puede conseguir fenómenos para un circo, así que supongo que todos los que trabajan en él usan disfraces y pensaran los mismo de nosotros. - Dijo Mikey.

\- ... Bien. Iremos al circo. Sólo media hora antes de que cierre.- Dijo Leo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Mejor hay que quedarnos en la alcantarilla!- Gritó Donnie.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque no quieres ir? ¡Será divertido! - Dijo Mikey.

\- ... Lo que pasa es que... Tengo un experimento MUY importante que hacer en casa y... No quiero perder mi tiempo en un c-circo.- Tartamudeó.

\- ¡Vamos Donnie! ¡Sólo iremos media hora! Tienes todo el día de mañana para hacer tus experimentos.- Respondió Leo.

Donnie se quedó callado mirándolo.

\- ... No tienes miedo ¿O si? - Preguntó Rafa.

\- N-no... C- Claro que no tengo miedo de un... terrorífico c-circo con p-pa-payasos y f-fenómenos... ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Donnie! ¡Irás con nosotros! ¡Nosotros te cuidaremos como el pequeño bebe asustado que eres!- Dijo Rafa.

Donatello siempre había estado aterrado por los circos y los payasos. No sabía porque, pero la idea de ir a un circo le provocaba pánico desde pequeño.

\- ¡No estoy asustado!- Gritó.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos.- Dijo Rafa.

Donnie no tuvo de otra más que ir con sus hermanos.

Corrieron por varias azoteas hasta que llegaron a zonas más remotas y dejaron de haber casas. Después de unos minutos más de estar caminando por carretera, porfín llegaron al bosque de Manhattan. Cuando entraron al bosque escucharon una canción a lo lejos. De inmediato la reconocieron. Era la misma canción que estaba tocando el coche con los folletos. Siguieron la música y porfín llegaron al circo. Para ser un circo, pensaron que habría más gente. Si no fuera por la música y las luces, uno pensaría que el circo había sido abandonado. Seguramente era por la hora. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de cerrar.

Había un camino de piedras hasta la carpa del circo. Había un cartel que decía lo mismo que el folleto. "Cerramos a las 12 de la noche".

La carpa del circo era roja. Estaba abierta, como si te estuviera invitando a pasar. Se acercaron y miraron dentro de la carpa. No había luces. Seguramente ya habían terminado con las funciones por ese día.

\- E-está muy obscuro ahí adentro.- Dijo Donnie.

\- Si, mejor vamos a los puestos de juegos que hay aquí afuera.- Dijo Mikey.

Había varios puestos afuera del circo con juegos como dardos y tiro con resortera.

Mikey se acercó al de tiro con resortera. No había nadie cuidando el juego. Parecía ser libre de tomar una resortera y tirar las botellas que tenía en frente de él.

Tomó una resortera y se agachó para tomar una piedra del bosque y tirar con ella. Le apuntó a a una de las botellas de vidrio y tiró la piedra. La botella se rompió cuando la piedra la golpeó.

\- ¡Wow! ¡No soy tan malo con la resortera! - Dijo.

Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos. Cuando voltearon a ver quien era, vieron a un señor, como de unos cuarenta años, con bigote, un sombrero y un traje negros, un poco más alto que Donatello.

\- Bienvenidos a Phénomènes De Cirque, o como mucha gente lo conoce, El Circo de Fenómenos. Llegan un poco tarde para las funciones, pero espero que estén disfrutando de el tiro con resortera. Bueno, los dejo. Sigan disfrutando. - Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse, se volvió con ellos. - Y recuerden, cerramos a las 12 de la noche.- Después de eso, el hombre desapareció en la obscuridad de la carpa.

\- Ok... Eso fue raro.- Dijo Rafa. Le impresionó que ese tipo no les hubiera dicho nada por su apariencia.

\- Si, alguien de verdad quiere que nos vayamos de aquí a las doce de la noche.- Dijo Leo.

Donnie estaba callado mirándolos.

\- Donnie, ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Rafa. - Te vez pálido... Digo, más pálido de lo que eres.

\- ... Vámonos de aquí.- Respondió.

\- Donnie, es sólo un circo. No hay nada de que temer. - Dijo Leo.

\- Si Donnie, si quieres te dejo jugar tiro con resortera.- Dijo Mikey.

\- N-no gracias Mikey.

\- Chicos, quedan 5 minutos antes de las doce. Creo que Donnie tiene razón.- Dijo Leo guardando su T-Phone después de ver la hora.

\- Bien, pero si Donnie no quiere tratar de derribar una botella, yo si. Sólo déjenme tirar una y nos iremos. - Dijo Rafa.

Mikey le entregó la resortera a Rafa y Rafa fue a buscar una piedra. Cuando ya tenía una, apuntó a una botella y la lanzó. La piedra salió disparada y golpeo un árbol. La botella seguía inmóvil.

\- ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡Una vez más! - Dijo Rafa.

Después de otros 5 intentos, Rafa no logró nada. Sus hermanos cada vez lo presionaban más y más. Ya iban a dar las doce. En el séptimo intento, Rafa porfín tiro la botella.

En cuanto la botella cayo al suelo, el reloj cambió a las doce. En ese mismo instante, las luces y la música del circo se apagaron. Fue como si la botella rota se hubiera robado lo poco de vida que le quedaba al circo. Se quedaron a obscuras en medio del bosque y frente al circo.

Todos estaban aterrados, pero ninguno estaba más aterrado que Donatello.

\- ¡Vámonos ya!- Gritó entrando en pánico.

Se dieron la vuelta para irse, pero lo primero que vieron fue al mismo tipo que había ido a decirles que disfrutarán los juegos. Estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa que les provocó escalofríos a los cuatro.

\- Les dije que cerrábamos a las doce de la noche.- Dijo.

Todos sintieron unas manos que los sujetaban y el dolor de una inyección en el cuello. Gritaron por el dolor de la aguja penetrando su piel y de la medicina corriendo por sus venas antes de desvanecerse por completo.

\- Bienvenidos a Phénomènes De Cirque.- Fue lo último que escucharon.

**Hata ahí! Ese fue el primer cápitulo y espero que les haya gustado! No creo que tarde mucho en subir el próximo! Porfa dejen review y diganme que piensan! :D**

**Nos leemos! **

**Chao!**


	2. El Cuarto Blanco

**Holis! Ya volví con el segundo capítulo del fic! Muchisisisimas gracias por los reviews! Ya van 8! Wow!**  
**Bueno, ya tenía escrito un capítulo súper diferente a este, pero Jackeline762 me comentó que le gustaría que pudiera un poco de Wide Madness of the Late Madness, que es la canción que va antes de la de Dark Eoods Circus y bueno, volví a escribir el segundo capítulo, pero creo que valió la pena y que quedó mucho mejor al que ya tenía escrito. Disfruten!**  
**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"El Cuarto Blanco"**  
Despertó. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado. No veía más que blanco. Cerró los ojos. Tenía náuseas. Los volvió a abrir... No veía nada nuevo. Sólo blanco. Se sentó con trabajos. Se sentía débil. Después, descubrió que no estaba alucinando. Estaba en un cuarto blanco. Todo era blanco. Lo único que había era un escusado, un foco que alumbraba el cuarto y una puerta en el medio de una pared de la habitación. Intentó sacar su Katana para romper la cerradura, pero la Katana no estaba. En vez de eso, estaba vestido con un camisón blanco. Sus Katanas, su cinturón, sus rodilleras y coderas se habían ido. Solo tenía un estúpido camisón blanco y su bandana. Tenía un número color rojo, escrito en el centro del camisón. 05. ¿Qué significaba eso? No sabía, pero no se iba a quedar esperando a que la puerta se abriera. No tenía idea de donde estaban sus hermanos. Lo último que recordaba era que los habían drogado y se habían quedado inconscientes. Se levantó del suelo. Le costó trabajo, ya que estaba mareado y débil, pero lo logró. Todo estaba en silencio. No escuchaba ni un sólo ruido.  
\- ¿Hola?- Dijo haciendo eco en toda la habitación. No hubo respuesta.  
Se acercó a la puerta. Giró la perilla, pero estaba cerrado con llave. Estaba desesperado. Golpeó la puerta. Después, la pateó. Volvió a golpear y a patear con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta no se movió.  
Buscó otra salida, pero no había nada. No había ventanas ni más puertas. No había nada.  
Después de gritar y tratar de tirar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que nada daba resultado y decidió parar. Quería hallar a sus hermanos, pero no había forma de salir de esa habitación. Si quería encontrarlos, por más que odiara la idea, tenía que esperar.  
Se sentó en el suelo con la mirada hacia la puerta. Se sentía inútil sentado y esperando a que alguien llegara y abriera, pero no tenía otra opción.  
Espero una, dos horas tal vez. No tenía idea de que hora era. Después, escuchó unos pasos en el corredor. Porfín, después de lo que fueron horas eternas para él, de puso de pie. Las pisadas se acercaban cada vez más. Cuando quien sea que estuviera caminando pasó frente a su puerta, deslizó un papel bajo su puerta. Leo caminó y lo recogió.  
"Cuando las luces del corredor se apaguen, favor de volver a su celda, ya que las puertas cerrarán 15 segundos después de que las luces sean apagadas. Quien quede fuera de su celda, en el corredor, será ejecutado."  
Leo no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Todo era tan extraño, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar, ya que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Estaba emparejada. Leo caminó y salió del cuarto.  
Había un corredor cerrado. El corredor era blanco también. Había varias puertas. Todas estaban numeradas. Había 16 puertas y el corredor cerraba de los dos lados. Su puerta tenía el mismo número que su camisón. 05.  
Leo estaba a punto de correr a ver que había en las demás puertas, cuando vio que una se abrió. La puerta número 12. Leo esperaba ver a uno de sus hermanos salir de ahí, pero en lugar de eso, salió un tipo como de unos 18 años. Su color de piel y de cabello eran negro. Vestía un camisón igual al de él, solo que el suyo tenía en número 12. Estaba descalzo. Se veía que estaba igual de desconcertado que Leo. Se quedó parado en el corredor al igual que Leo. Cuando vio a Leo, se asustó, como cualquiera lo haría.  
\- ¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Q-Que eres?  
Antes de que Leo pudiera contestar, otra puerta se abrió. La número 08. De ahí salió una muchacha. No debía de ser mayor que Leo. Se veía como de 14 años. Ella era pálida. Su color de piel era casi blanca y su cabello era castaño. Vestía igual que el tipo de la habitación 12 y que él. Con un camisón con el número de su habitación.  
\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué eres tu? - La primera pregunta, supuso que era para los dos y la segunda, para él.  
\- Si, lo mismo que preguntó ella. ¿Qué rayos eres?  
\- Oigan, tranquilos. Sé lo mismo que ustedes. También desperté aquí y...  
\- ¿Qué eres?  
\- Soy un mutante. Lo soy desde que era un bebé.- Dijo Leo desesperado.  
\- ¿Y que haces aquí? - Preguntó la muchacha.  
\- ¡No lo se! ¡Desperté aquí igual que ustedes!  
\- ¿Porqué eres un mutante?- Preguntó el tipo.  
\- ¡Un líquido radioactivo me cayó cuando era un bebé! ¿Ok? Ahora, ¡¿podemos dejar de concentrarnos en mi y descubrir que rayos estamos haciendo aquí?!  
Los dos muchachos se dieron una mirada mutua.  
\- Él tiene razón. - Dijo la muchacha. - Soy Mio.  
\- Yo soy Leo. - Respondió.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó Mio a el otro tipo.  
\- Me llamo Akira.- Dijo.  
\- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Dijo Mio.  
\- No tengo idea. ¿Recuerdan algo de un circo?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Phènoménes De Cirque...- Susurró Akira.  
\- ¿También estuvieron ahí?- Preguntó Leo.  
Los dos asintieron.  
\- Bueno, al menos ya sabemos quien secuestró a toda al gente que seguramente está en los cuartos.- Dedujo Leo.  
Otra puerta se abrió. La puerta 03. Rafa salió de ahí.  
Leo lo miró y corrió hacia él, olvidándose de Mio y de Akira.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¿Estás bien?  
\- ¿Leo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
\- No tengo idea. Pero creo que el tipo del circo nos secuestró y nos trajo aquí.  
\- ¿Quienes son ellos?- Preguntó Rafa refiriéndose a Mio y Akira.  
\- Rafa, ellos son Mio y Akira. También despertaron aquí. Mio, Akira, este es Rafa, mi hermano... Por sí no lo notaron.  
\- ¿Tienes hermanos?- Preguntó Akira.  
\- Si, tengo a Rafa y a otros dos.  
\- Bueno, no importa. Retomemos el tema. - Dijo Mio.- ¿Fui a la única que le llegó un papel que decía que teníamos que regresar a las celdas cuando las luces se apagaran o sino nos matarían?  
Todos negaron. Seguramente los habían repartido en todas las celdas.  
Escucharon que alguien gritó un nombre.  
\- ¡Len!- Se escuchó en el pasillo. Venía de una celda. Después la puerta de la habitación número 13 se abrió, dejando ver a una muchacha de 16 o 17 años con cabello rubio hasta los hombros.  
\- ¡Len!- Volvió a gritar ya en el pasillo.  
Corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Han visto a mi hermano Len? ¡Es mi gemelo!- Dijo la muchacha alterada.  
\- Tranquila, tu hermano debe de estar dormido en una de estas habitaciones.- Le dijo Akira.  
\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
\- Todos despertamos aquí al igual que tu. No tenemos idea de que está pasando. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Mio.  
\- Me llamo Rin. - Dijo nerviosa. - ¿Qué son ustedes?  
\- Somos mutantes.- Respondió Leo. Estaba harto de dar explicaciónes de su apariencia.  
Rin se quedó callada por unos momentos. Después corrió a buscar a Len, su gemelo.  
Pasaron varias horas. Cada vez salía más gente de las habitaciones. Mikey y Donnie también salieron de sus habitaciones. Mikey estaba en la habitación 04 y Donnie en la 06. Rin encontró a su hermano gemelo, que estaba en la habitación 14. Después de ellos, salió una muchacha de la habitación 01. Tenía un lindo cabello color azul hielo. Tenía más o menos la edad de Abril. Se llamaba Miku. Después, de la habitación 10 salió un tipo como de 25 años. Él era pelón y alto. Su nombre era Kouki. Un rato después salió alguien de la habitación 07. Era una pequeña niña. Debía tener unos 10 años. Su cabello era largo y negro. Su nombre era Yuuki. Después de Yuuki salió un tipo llamado Huki, de la habitación 16. Aparentaba tener unos 20 años. Su cabello era color café, ojos verdes. Luego, después de Huki, se abrió la habitación 02. De ahí salió un muchacho de unos 16 años. Tenía los ojos azules y era castaño. Se llamaba Jin. Unos minutos después, se abrió la habitación 11, de donde salió una muchacha de unos 18 años. Su nombre era Kira. Era pelirroja y muy flaca. Casi al mismo instante en el que salió ella, se abrieron las ultimas 2 puertas. La 15 y la 09. De la 15 salió un muchacho de 14 años aproximadamente. Tenía el cabello color azul fuerte y y era pálido y alto. Su nombre era Kaito. De la 09, salió un tipo de unos 20 a 25 años. Se llamaba Kenta. Él era pelirrojo, era bajo de estatura y un poco gordito.  
Cada que alguien iba saliendo, se le explicaba, para empezar, que Leo, Rafa, Mikey y Donnie eran mutantes, después de eso, le decían que habían descubierto que el tipo del circo los había llevado ahí. Estuvieron varias horas tratando de buscar salidas secretas en todos los cuartos y de encontrar otras salidas en el pasillo. Buscaron por todos lados, pero no había ninguna salida. Hubo un momento del día en donde todos se sentaron en el suelo del pasillo para discutir sobre lo que les había pasado antes de que los capturaran y conectar ideas sobre que rayos estarían haciendo ahí.  
Al parecer, la mayoría de ellos había ido solos al circo. Todos dijeron que no había habido nadie que quisiera ir con ellos y todos tenían la curiosidad de ir. Rin y Len habían ido juntas. Las dos eran inseparables. Yuuki iba con su familia. Habían ido de día de campo al bosque. Yuuki escuchó la música del circo y fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que se había ido.  
\- ¿Los de los actos de "fenómenos" del circo no se veían sospechosos? Tal vez ellos le ayudaron a secuestrarnos al tipo. No pudo haberlo echo solo.- Preguntó Kouki.  
\- No lo se... No lo vi.- Respondió Kira.  
\- Ja, ¿también llegaron tarde para las funciones?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Si, digo, creo que todos estuvimos en el circo después de las doce ¿no?- Dijo Jin.  
Todos asintieron.  
\- ...¿Alguno de ustedes vio a algún fenómeno en el circo?- Preguntó Donnie.  
Antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, las luces del pasillo de apagaron. Todos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron y corrieron a sus habitaciones. 15 segundos después, todos estaban en su celda y las puertas se cerraron automáticamente.  
Donnie fue el último en reaccionar y por un momento pensó que no iba a poder lograrlo. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en lo de los fenómenos. Cuando ellos fueron al circo, jamás vieron a ningún fenómeno, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz, ya que no le hubiera gustado encontrarse a nada que tuviera que ver con ese circo. De todos los que estaban encerrados, estaba casi seguro que no había alguien más asustado que él. No quería que la gente lo notara, pero estaba aterrado de lo que fuera a pasar con ellos. Ser secuestrado por un circo de fenómenos... Sonaba como su peor pesadilla. Quería salir de ahí. Quería irse a su casa. Pensó un rato y después, se quedó dormido.  
_Estaba en su cuarto a obscuras, lo que se le hizo muy raro, ya que las luces de los cuartos siempre estaban prendidas. Estaba durmiendo en el suelo... Con Abril abrazándolo. Donnie se levantó y se sentó en el suelo._  
_\- ¿Qué pasa Donnie?- Le dijo Abril, que estaba dormida antes de que él se levantara._  
_Notó que la puerta de su celda estaba emparejada. Dejaba ver la luz que parpadeaba del pasillo._  
_\- La puerta está emparejada.- Respondió._  
_Donnie se levantó del suelo, después se volteó hacia Abril._  
_\- Abril... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí... Durmiendo conmigo?_  
_\- ¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Abril preocupada, ignorando su pregunta._  
_\- Voy a cerrar la puerta._  
_\- Donnie, vuelve. Deja la puerta y vuelve conmigo._  
_\- No puedo... ¿Qué tal si alguien entra?_  
_\- Donnie estás bien. Estás conmigo. Ahora, aléjate de esa puerta porfavor._  
_Donatello caminó hacia la puerta, ignorando a Abril, que cada vez se alteraba más._  
_\- ¡Donnie no lo hagas! ¡Vuelve y aléjate de la puerta!- Gritó Abril._  
_Donnie continuó ignorándola y siguió caminando._  
_\- ¡Donnie! ¡No!_  
_Fue lo último que escuchó de Abril. Donatello había abierto la puerta en lugar de cerrarla. Estaba en el pasillo, donde las luces parpadeaban. Notó que las demás puertas estaban cerradas, pero eso no le importó. Al final del pasillo, junto a la habitación 16, había una puerta. El pasillo ya no estaba cerrado. Tenía una salida._  
_Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del fondo, pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta 16 estaba abierta y no cerrada._  
_Conforme se acercaba escuchaba cada vez más gritos. Alguien estaba gritando del otro lado de la puerta que parecía ser una salida. Donatello seguía acercándose. Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos y estaba frente a la habitación 16, vio que Huki, que debería estar ahí dentro, no estaba. Lo único que había ahí adentro era su camisón tirado. Pensó que pudo haber salido, al igual que él._  
_No le dio importancia a donde estaría Huki, sólo siguió caminando hacia la puerta de donde se escuchaban los gritos. La puerta tenía una ventana, pero el vidrio era opaco y no podía ver nada._  
_Donatello tomó la perilla y la giró. No dio resultado, la puerta tenía seguro. Donnie se quedó parado frente a la puerta, como si en algún momento, la puerta se fuera a abrir. Estuvo ahí unos minutos. Nada pasó. Lo único que pasó fue que los gritos pararon de escucharse. No sabía porque, pero Donatello perdió el interés y caminó de vuelta a su celda._  
_Regresó por el largo pasillo con luces parpadeando. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, le extrañó que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Él la había dejado abierta, pero no le importó. Donatello empujó la puerta, esperando encontrar a Abril dentro, pero en lugar de eso encontró a Huki. Huki tenía la boca cosida y sus manos, ahora eran cuchillas. Ya no estaba vestido con el camisón, vestía una playera y un pantalón negro. Seguía descalzo y ya no tenía en cabello café, lo tenía color gris._  
_Donatello entró en pánico y salió corriendo. No sabía porque, pero corrió hacia la puerta de donde se escuchaban los gritos. Parecía ser la única salida._  
_Huki lo perseguía, pero antes de que lograra alcanzar a Donatello, Donatello giró la perilla y salió de ahí._  
_Fue extraño. Cuando cruzó la puerta, apareció en su casa. Estaba en la alcantarilla. Miró hacia atrás, donde se suponía que debía estar la puerta hacia el pasillo, donde Huki lo perseguía, pero en lugar de eso, sólo vio al Tortumovil. No había ninguna puerta._  
_Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a sus hermanos, a su Sensei y a sus amigos._  
_Entró a su laboratorio, no había nadie, buscó en las habitaciones, tampoco había nadie. Entró a la cocina y no había nadie tampoco. Decidió ir al Dojo._  
_Entró y el terror lo inundó. Huki estaba ahí, con sus amigos, su Sensei y sus hermanos. Todos estaban en la alfombra del Dojo tirados. La alfombra estaba manchada de rojo. Huki los estaba apuñalando a todos con sus cuchillas. Todos estaban muertos ahí. Todos los que alguna vez le importaron estaba tirados llenos de sangre en el suelo._  
_Huki desvió la mirada de su familia y miró a Donatello. Huki puso su mano o cuchilla frente a su boca cosida, como si le estuviera diciendo a Donatello que guardara silencio. Donatello estaba en shock. Huki se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Donatello encajando una de sus cuchillas en su pecho. Donatello gritó, mientras caía muerto al suelo._  
Donatello se despertó. Estaba en su celda. Estaba sudando y despertó gritando. Todos sus hermanos estaban tratando de despertarlo.  
\- ¡Donnie! ¡Despierta!- Gritaban todos.  
Donatello paró de gritar.  
\- Es sólo un sueño Donnie.- Le dijo Rafa.  
\- Si, estas bien. Tranquilo.- Dijo Leo.  
Donatello respiró profundo. Estaba bien. Todos sus hermanos estaban bien. Sólo estaba soñando. Sólo había sido un sueño.  
\- Vamos Donnie. Fuiste el último en levantarte. ¿Tienes hambre? Porfín dejaron comida afuera de las puertas hoy que nos levantamos.- Le dijo Mikey ayudando a Donnie a levantarse.  
Los cuatro salieron del cuarto. Afuera del cuarto de Donnie, había una charola con comida. La charola tenía 2 manzanas, 4 rebanadas de jamón, un plato con puré de papa, unos cuantos panes y una botella de 2 litros de agua. Al parecer, les estaban dando comida para al menos un día.  
Donnie se sentó en el pasillo para comer. Notó que todos los demás estaban hablando todos en bola. Todos estaban hablando con tonos de voz preocupados.  
\- Mikey, quédate acompañando a Donnie a comer. Nosotros vamos a ir a ayudar a los demás a ver que pasó anoche.- Le dijo Leo.  
Leo y Rafa caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás mientras que Mikey se sentaba con Donnie en el suelo.  
-... ¿Porqué todos están tan preocupados?- Preguntó Donnie con curiosidad.  
\- Ellos están preocupados. Yo digo que es una buena señal.  
\- ¿Porqué? ¿Que pasó?  
\- Huki desapareció. Ellos piensan que se lo llevaron anoche, yo pienso que encontró una salida.  
\- ... ¿Huki desapareció?  
\- Si, hoy en la mañana notamos que ese era el único cuarto que no tenía comida afuera. Su puerta estaba abierta como si alguien hubiera salido de ahí y su camisón está tirado en su cuarto.  
\- Ósea que... Ya no tenía el camisón cuando se fue...  
En ese momento, Donnie dejó la comida y de levantó.  
\- ¿A dónde vas Donnie?- Dijo Mikey levantándose rápidamente para ir a seguir a su hermano.  
Donnie caminó rápidamente, esquivando a todos los demás y paró donde se acababa el pasillo. En su sueño había una puerta ahí. Había una salida. Si había pasado todo lo que pasó en su sueño con Huki, tenía que haber una puerta ahí.  
Donnie empezó a golpear la pared tratando de que mágicamente apareciera una puerta ahí.  
\- ¿Qué haces Donnie? Ayer ya revisamos y no hay ninguna salida ahí.  
Donnie volteó a ver a Mikey, dejando de golpear la puerta.  
\- Mikey, ¿anoche no tuviste... algún sueño raro?  
\- No Donnie. Sólo fue una pesadilla lo que tuviste... ¿Con qué soñaste?- Preguntó Mikey con curiosidad.  
\- Todo lo que pasó hoy, todo estaba en mi sueño. Aquí, aquí había una puerta. Alguien estaba gritando del otro lado. Huki tampoco estaba en su cuarto. Mikey... Creo que sé lo que está pasando aquí. Creo que sé porque estamos todos aquí.  
\- ¿Enserio?  
\- Si, nadie había visto fenómenos en el circo. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí. Anoche, soñé con Huki. Como dije, en la puerta que estaba aquí, se escuchaban gritos del otro lado. Justo cuando dejaron de escucharse, vi a Huki... Pero ya no era Huki. Tenía la boca cosida y sus manos eran cuchillas. Mikey... No parecía humano... Parecía...  
\- ...¿Un fenómeno?  
\- Si Mikey... Parecía un fenómeno.  
En eso, llegaron Leo y Rafa con Miku y con Kenta.  
\- ¿Terminaste de desayunar Donnie? Creo que necesitamos de tu inteligencia para esto. - Le dijo Rafa.  
-¿Mikey ya te contó lo que pasó?-Preguntó Leo.  
Donnie asintió.  
\- ¿Crees que haya podido encontrar una salida?- Preguntó Miku.  
\- No lo creo...- Dijo Donnie. No sabía si debía contarle o no a los demás sobre su teoría.  
\- ¿Entonces que crees que pasó? Tus hermanos dicen que eres un genio.- Dijo Kenta.  
Mikey solamente se quedaba callado y mirándolo como diciéndole que les contara sobre lo que pensaba.  
\- ... Leo, Rafa, ¿pueden venir porfavor?- Les dijo Donnie.  
\- ¿A dónde van? ¡Necesitamos respuestas! - Les gritó Miku.  
\- Ahorita volvemos. No tardamos. - Le dijo Leo.  
Mikey también los acompañó. Los cuatro entraron a el cuarto de Donnie.  
\- ¿Qué necesitas Donnie?- Le preguntó Leo.  
\- Creo que sé porque estamos aquí...  
\- Pues habla genio, porque afuera, todo el mundo está fuera de control.- Le dijo Rafa.  
-... Entonces creo que decirles esto no va a funcionar si quieren que afuera se tranquilicen.  
\- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó Leo.  
\- Pues... Resulta que, aunque suene un poco raro, soñé con algo que tiene... Tiene sentido.  
\- ¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Soñé con todo lo que pasó hoy en la mañana. Si es que mi sueño es cierto, sé que pasó con Huki. Creo que estamos aquí porque... Quieren hacernos los fenómenos del circo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso?  
-¡Rafa piénsalo! ¡Tiene sentido! Nadie vio alguna señal de un fenómeno en ese circo. Tal vez solamente estaban atrayendo gente para secuestrarlos. Anoche, en mi sueño, había una puerta, junto a la habitación 16. Detrás de la puerta, alguien estaba gritando, justamente cuando paró de gritar, apareció y comenzó a perseguirme. ¡Era Huki! Tenía la boca cosida y sus manos eran cuchillos.  
\- Donnie, ¿No te parece un poco fantástico?- Le dijo Rafa.  
\- ¡No! ¡Y eso que yo soy el científico aquí!  
\- Bueno, si esa teoría fuera cierta, ¿porqué se llevaron solamente a Huki? Se pudieron haber llevado a más, pero solamente se lo llevaron a él. - Dijo Leo.  
\- ¿Y que con la puerta en el pasillo? Todo encaja menos la puerta.  
\- Rafa, alguien entra todas las mañanas antes de que abran las puertas. ¿Cómo crees que entra? Debe de haber una entrada. Entra y justamente cuando sale se abren las puertas. Ayer entró a poner los papeles debajo de las puertas, y hoy, supongo que él o ella fue el que puso la comida afuera.  
\- ... A menos de que sea alguien que también esté encerrado. Alguien que esté aquí con nosotros y finja que lo encerraron también. - Dedujo Leo  
\- No lo creo, y aún así, si eso pasara, Huki ya no está y si entramos a esta jaula con 16 cuartos y un pasillo, tiene que haber una salida.  
\- Donnie tiene razón. Hoy en la noche, todos nos quedamos despiertos. Nadie duerme ¿Ok?- Ordenó Leo.  
Todos asintieron.  
\- ¿Deberíamos decirle a los otros?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- No, no hasta que tengamos más información. Esto los alocaría más de lo que ya están.  
Con eso, Rafa y Leo salieron de la habitación.  
\- Yo si te creo. Si ellos no lo hacen, yo si.  
\- Mikey, ¿Me crees?  
\- Si...  
\- ¿No tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarnos?  
-... Si.- Dijo Mikey con la mirada en el suelo.  
\- No te preocupes. Estaremos bien. Encontraremos una salida a este pasillo.  
Mikey abrazó a Donnie.  
Las demás horas del día, los cuarto estuvieron inventando teorías ridículas para no tener que revelar la más acertada.  
Cuando las luces se apagaron, antes de entrar a sus celdas, Leo les recordó a todos que no durmieran en toda la noche.  
Mikey logró entrar a su cuarto, pero casi le machucan un dedo con la puerta. Esa noche iba a ser larga. Apenas había entrado y ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Tenía hambre, así que tomó una de las manzanas que venían en la charola. Odiaba la fruta desde pequeño. Sabía asquerosa, pero era lo único que le quedaba de comida, aparte de la botella de agua de 2 litros. No le habían dado comida ni agua y cuando porfín llegaban con algo, era pura comida saludable y agua natural. ¿No les podían llevar varias bolsas de papas y un refresco de 2 litros? ¿Chocolates? ¿Agua de sabor?  
Le dio la primera mordida a su manzana. En cuanto comenzó a masticarla, la escupió. Sabía terrible. Comenzó a quitarle la cáscara a la manzana a ver si con eso mejoraba su sabor. Minutos después, cuando había terminado, volvió a morder otro pedazo. No mejoraba mucho, pero ya que. Por más que odiara el sabor, tenía hambre. Quería pizza. Si tan sólo encontraran una salida.  
Pasó más o menos una hora. Apenas estaba a la mitad de su manzana. Odiaba su sabor. Vio el lado bueno, esas dos manzanas le durarían como por dos días o al menos, hasta que llevaran algo mas de comida. Dio otra mordida y la trago. Sabía horrible. Dio una mordida más. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Corrió hacia en escusado y vomitó toda la manzana que se había comido. Se sentía mareado. Esas manzanas, no sabían a manzanas. Por lo menos, no como a las que había comido en su vida. Tenía náuseas. Mikey cayó al suelo. Se sentía como drogado. Le dolía la cabeza. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Tenía sueño. No podía dormirse. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Le había prometido a Leo que no lo haría, pero no podía más. Mikey se quedó dormido.

\- ¡Mikey!  
Mikey escuchó unos ruidos sordos. Era la voz de una mujer. Una niña.  
\- ¡Mikey!  
Volvió a escuchar su voz. Abrió los ojos. Yuuki estaba a su lado. Había otra mujer parada a su lado. Era Kira.  
\- Mikey, despierta. ¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó Kira.  
Mikey, de estar tirado en el suelo, se sentó.  
\- No lo se. No me acuerdo...  
\- Pensamos que estabas muerto. No sentíamos tu pulso. Lo mismo pasó con tus hermanos. Rafa ya despertó, pero Leo y Donnie siguen así.  
Mikey se quedó callado y comenzó a pensar que rayos le había pasado, hasta que vio una manzana sin cáscara y con unas cuantas mordidas tirada en el suelo.  
\- ¿Dónde está Rafa?  
Como si Rafa hubiera escuchado a Mikey, entró por la puerta de su celda.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Estas bien!  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó anoche antes de que te desmayaras?  
\- ... No. Sólo recuerdo estar sentado en el suelo. Después recuerdo que me dieron náuseas y me quedé dormido.  
Jin entró a la celda de Mikey.  
\- Oigan, Leo ya despertó y Donnie está a punto de despertar.  
Mikey, Rafa, Yuuki y Kira corrieron hacia el pasillo, donde Akira, Rin y Len habían arrastrado a Leo y a Donnie.  
Leo estaba sentado, recargado en la pared y Donnie seguía acostado en el suelo.  
\- ¡Leo! ¡Donnie! ¿Están bien?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- ¿Qué les pasó?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- No recuerdo nada, sólo me empecé a sentir mal y me quedé dormido.- Dijo Leo  
\- Me pasó lo mismo.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- ... ¿Ninguno recuerda algo de una manzana?  
\- ... No Mikey. Por lo menos yo no.- Dijo Leo.  
Mikey volteó a ver a Donnie y a Rafa, pero los dos negaron también.  
\- ¡Oigan! - Kenta llegó corriendo con Miku y Mio a donde estaban Akira, Len, Rin, Yuuki, Kira, Jin, Kouki, Leo, Donnie, Rafa y Mikey. - ¡Kaito no está! ¡Desapareció!  
En ese instante, todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la celda número 15. La celda estaba abierta y había un camisón tirado. Era el de Kaito. Tenía el número 15.  
\- ... Se están llevando a uno por noche. Se los están llevando por orden de los números. - Dedujo Donnie. Notó que Rin y Len se miraron mutuamente. Seguía Len. Él tenía en número 14. Rin abrazó a Len y Len le devolvió el abrazo.  
\- Bueno, ya que estamos lo suficientemente asustados, ¿Que pasó anoche con ustedes 4? - Preguntó Akira refiriéndose a las tortugas.  
\- No lo sabemos.- Dijo Leo. - Sólo sabemos que los cuatro tuvimos los mismos síntomas y nos pasó lo mismo, pero no sabemos que lo ocasionó.  
\- ... Quería que durmiéramos...-Susurró Donnie.  
\- ... ¿Qué?- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Sólo nosotros 4 quedamos en que no íbamos a dormir en toda la noche, y solamente a nosotros nos pasó eso.  
\- ¿Acordaron que no iban a dormir en toda la noche?- Preguntó Kouki.  
\- Si, queríamos ver que pasaba en la noche. A ver si escuchábamos algo.- Dijo Rafa.  
Donnie se dio la vuelta y corrió a su celda. Todos los demás los siguieron.  
Donnie se quedó parado en el medio de la habitación, observando las paredes.  
\- ¿Qué haces Donnie?- Le preguntó Mikey.  
Donnie no contestó. Solamente se quedó mirando a las paredes.  
-... ¡Ahí! - Gritó señalando una parte de la pared.  
\- ... ¿Qué hay ahí? - Preguntó Mio.  
\- ¿Ven esas grietas?  
Todos asintieron.  
\- Si se fijan, en toda la pared, no hay ningún lugar donde haya más grietas. Lo único capaz de pasar por esas grietas es airé. Quien sea que nos tenga aquí, es evidente que quiere que durmamos en la noche, así que por esas grietas pueden mandar una especie de gas para dormir.  
Varios de los que estaban en el cuarto de Donatello, salieron y entraron a sus celdas. Era cierto. Todas las celdas tenían grietas en sólo una parte de la pared. Todos fueron saliendo, hasta que sólo quedaron las cuatro tortugas.  
\- Donnie, ¿estas seguro de esto? Yo ayer estaba comiendo una manzana. Como que la manzana tenía veneno y me desmaye.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo comes manzanas?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ¡Tenía hambre! ¿Ok?  
\- Mikey, si la manzana estuviera envenenada, estarías muerto.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Fue el gas y lo confundiste con la manzana porque no te gustan Mikey!  
\- Pues entonces, ¡No es justo que yo fui el único que se sintió como Blancanieves cuando la manzana hizo que me desmayara!  
Ese día, todo mundo se la pasó buscando salidas de nuevo. Estaban desesperados. Sabía. Que se llevarían a uno por noche y que ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Esa noche, antes de que las luces se apagaran, vieron que Rin y Len se dieron un fuerte abrazó antes de entrar a su celda. Sabían que esa noche, Len desaparecería.  
Por la experiencia que tuvieron el día anterior, nadie trató de quedarse despierto. De hecho, todos se quedaron dormidos antes de que siquiera pasara media hora después de que cerrarán las puertas, todos menos Len. Él sabía que irían por el. Quería aunque sea saber quien iría por el y que le pasaría. Tal vez la reunirían con Kaito y con Huki.  
A la mañana siguiente, Rafa se levantó antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Estuvo esperando un rato, hasta que escuchó que alguien caminaba por el corredor. Seguramente les llevaría más comida. El día anterior no les habían llevado nada de comer. Cuando escuchó que los pasos ya estaban regresando, se levantó del suelo, listo para salir. Segundos después, las puertas de abrieron. Rafa salió. Era el único en el pasillo, seguramente se había levantado mucho más temprano que los demás. Por curiosidad, caminó hasta la puerta 14, esperando ver lo mismo de siempre, la puerta abierta y el camisón de Len tirado en su cuarto. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, descubrió algo más. La habitación 13 estaba igual que la de Len. Puerta abierta y camisón tirado. Se habían llevando a dos personas esa noche. A Rin y a Len.  
Rafa corrió por el pasillo. Iba a avisarle a Donnie sobre lo que había pasado. Entró al cuarto de Donnie.  
\- ¡Donnie! ¡Se llevaron a...  
Rafa fue interrumpido por lo que vio. Donnie estaba tirado en el suelo, el suelo blanco estaba manchado de sangre. Donnie no tenía su camisón. Se había quitado su camisón y estaba haciendo presión en su brazo. Le habían disparado. En el suelo de su habitación, había una nota.  
"Saber demasiado es peligroso. Si continuas, la siguiente bala te matará."  
Rafa corrió a ayudar a su hermano. Se estaba desangrando.

**Bueno, creo que ahí es un buen lugar para parar u dejarlos con el suspenso! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review porfa!**  
**Bye!**


	3. Pasillos

**Holo! Ya terminé el tercer capítulo! Me tardé escribiendolo, pero creo que valió la pena! Gracias por sus reviews! Que lo disfriten!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"Pasillos"**  
\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Porfavor! ¡Que alguien venga a ayudarme!  
Rafa gritaba a todo pulmón desde la celda de Donnie, donde su hermano yacía tirado en el suelo, ahora lleno de sangre por la bala que había en su brazo izquierdo, justo arriba del codo.  
Leo y Mikey llegaron al instante en el que escucharon a su hermano gritar.  
\- ¡Donnie! ¿¡Qué te hicieron!?  
\- ¡Mikey, eso no importa ahora! ¡Ven aquí y haz presión en su herida mientras Leo y yo vamos por ayuda!  
Mikey obedeció a las órdenes de Rafa y corrió hasta su hermano, quitándole su camisón de la mano, con el que se estaba haciendo presión él solo.  
\- Mikey, presióna con fuerza, no importa que Donnie grite o se mueva, presiona con fuerza. Tiene que dejar de salir sangre o Donnie morirá. ¿Entendiste?- Ordenó Leo.  
Mikey asintió, mientras sus hermanos salían de la celda a buscar ayuda. Mikey volteó a ver a Donnie, que luchaba para mantenerse despierto.  
\- Hazlo...- Le dijo Donnie con voz casi inaudible.  
Mikey tomó el camisón lleno de sangre y con él, apretó en el lugar donde le habían disparado a Donnie. Donnie soltó un fuerte grito de dolor e hizo un débil intento por quitar la mano de su hermano de su herida, pero Mikey lo único que hizo fue decir "lo siento".  
Rafa y Leo llegaron con ayuda. Venían con los otros 8 que quedaban encerrados en el pasillo. Todos se arrodillaron rápidamente junto a Donatello, preguntando en que podían ayudar.  
\- ¡Hay que sacarle la bala! ¿Alguien tiene idea de como hacerlo?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Podemos hacerlo con uno de los cuchillos que mandaron en las charolas.- Dijo Mio.  
\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Con un cuchillo para cortar carne?!- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Bueno, es el objeto más delgado y más punzante que tenemos, así que a menos que quieras hacerlo con un plato, yo digo que lo hagamos con el cuchillo.- Respondió Mio.  
Leo tomó el cuchillo que estaba en la charola de Donnie.  
\- Emmm... ¿Alguien se ofrece para sacar la bala?- Dijo.  
\- Yo lo haré. Tengo experiencia con esto. Mi padre es médico. Sólo sosténganlo y no dejen que se quede dormido. Esto puede que duela... Mucho. - Dijo Akira.  
Entre todos lo sostuvieron y una vez que lo habían hecho, Akira encajó lentamente el cuchillo en el brazo de Donnie, haciendo que Donatello soltara un fuerte grito y se moviera con brusquedad.  
\- ¡Sosténganlo!- Gritó Akira. - ¡Puedo dañar un músculo o algo peor si no lo sostienen!  
Mikey tomó de la mano a Donnie. No le gustaba ver a su hermano sufrir tanto. En cuanto lo tomó de la mano, Donatello la apretó. Mikey gritó. Su hermano estaba apretando mucho su mano, se notaba lo mucho que le dolía.  
Akira comenzó a retorcer el cuchillo con sierra en su brazo. Donnie no podía más. Dolía demasiado. Quería que terminara. Donatello comenzó a llorar por el dolor intenso del cuchillo encajado en su brazo y retorciéndose mientras trataban de sacar una bala de su hueso. Podía sentir como perforaba su hueso. Donatello no dejaba de gritar cosas como "¡Sáquenla!" o "¡Aléjense de mi! ¡Me duele!"  
Apenas con 11 personas sosteniéndolo podían mantenerlo más o menos quieto. Para Donatello fue eterno. Después de unos 10 minutos lograron sacar la bala con el cuchillo. Akira sacó el cuchillo de su brazo, haciendo que Donatello sacara otro gran gritó de dolor.  
\- ¡Pásenme el camisón! - Gritó Akira.  
Yuuki tomó el camisón con sangre y se lo pasó a Akira, que una vez con el camisón, apretó con aún más fuerza que Mikey antes de que le sacarán la bala. Como todos ya habían soltado a Donnie, en cuanto Akira volvió a tocar su brazo, soltó un golpe involuntario hacia Akira. No soportaba el dolor y haría lo que sea para que parara, pero antes de que el puño de Donnie tocara a Akira, Rafa paró el golpe y volvió a sostener a Donnie. Después, llegó Leo también a sostenerle el otro brazo, donde Akira estaba parando el sangrado.  
\- Gracias. - Dijo Akira.  
\- Gracias a ti. Gracias por sacar la bala de su brazo. - Le dijo Leo.  
\- ¡Suéltenme!- Gritó Donnie llorando.  
Akira tomó su brazo e hizo un fuerte nudo con el camisón en la herida. Donnie gritó, al sentir la fuerza con la que le había hecho el nudo.  
\- Listo Donnie. - Dijo Akira levantándose y dejando a Donnie tirado en el suelo con Leo y Rafa a su lado.  
Donnie porfín paró de gritar. Le dolía la garganta, pero nada como su brazo. Aunque ya lo habían soltado, le seguía doliendo igual, sólo que ya no había nadie que lo tocara o que lo moviera. Donnie estaba repleto de lágrimas. Una bala había entrado en su brazo, un cuchillo también, que por cierto, había perforado su hueso.  
\- Estarás bien. Sólo no muevas tu brazo y en un rato, cuando haya parado de sangrar y pueda quitar el torniquete, podemos cortar el camisón para que te sostenga el brazo. - Le dijo Akira.  
Akira le ordenó a todos que salieran del cuarto. Donnie necesitaba descansar. Todos salieron, menos Rafa, Mikey y Leo.  
\- ¿Estas bien Donnie?- Preguntó Mikey.  
Donnie sólo asintió débilmente.  
\- Perdón, pero había que sacar la bala.- Le dijo Leo.  
\- Pero te pondrás bien. ¿Te sigue doliendo mucho?- Preguntó Rafa.  
Donnie volvió a asentir, mientras una nueva lágrima salía de su ojo y corría por su mejilla.  
\- Debes descansar. Te dejaremos dormir un poco. - Dijo Leo, haciéndole señas a sus hermanos de que debían salir del cuarto.  
Los cuatro salieron. Afuera, todo el mundo estaba hablando de la razón por la que le habían disparado a Donnie y sobre la desaparición de Rin y Len.  
\- ¿Saben porque le dispararon?- Preguntó Jin alarmado.  
\- ¡Si le dispararon a él, nos podría pasar eso a cualquiera de nosotros!- Dijo Kira.  
\- Rafa, tu fuiste el que llegó con él primero. ¿Sabes porque rayos le dispararon?- Preguntó Leo.  
-... Si. Cuando entré, había una carta. La deslizaron bajo su puerta. Decía que Donnie sabía demasiado. También decía que si sigue así, lo matarán... No se a que se refiera con "sabía demasiado". Todo lo que sabemos de este lugar, ellos hicieron que lo notáramos. Donnie no tuvo nada que ver.  
\- ... Bien. De ahora en adelante, es una regla, si alguien descubre algo, se lo queda para él solo. Nadie le cuenta nada a nadie sobre lo que sabe. ¿Ok? - Ordenó Leo.  
Todos acordaron.  
\- Oigan, y ¿Que pasó con Rin y Len? ¿Dónde está Rin?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- No lo sabemos. Al parecer, se la llevaron también. Eso es raro. Se llevaron a 2 esta noche. - Dijo Kenta.  
\- Pero eso no importa. De todas formas nos llevarán a todos. Llegará un momento en donde estas celdas estén vacías y nosotros salgamos de aquí...- Dijo Miku.  
\- ... Por más terrible que suene, tiene razón...- Dijo Mio. Ese fue el fin de la conversación. Todos estaban deprimidos. No querían seguir hablando de eso.  
Pasaron una o dos horas. Donnie estaba dormido en su cuarto. Leo estaba sentado afuera de su celda para hacerle compañía a Donnie y vigilar para ver si se levantaba, ya que después de todo ese dolor, había logrado quedarse dormido.  
\- ¿Estas triste por tu hermano?- Escuchó una voz. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Yuuki, quien se sentó junto a él.  
\- Si. Siento culpa por él. Si no nos hubiera dicho todo eso, ahora no estaría así... ¿Qué me dices de ti? No entiendo como puedes pasar por todo esto. Apenas tienes 10 años y estás secuestrada.  
\- Oye, no soy tan pequeña. ¡Sólo soy un poco menor que tu!  
Leo rió un poco.- Bien, 5 años menor que yo.  
\- ¿Porqué tus hermanos y tu son así? Tortugas.  
\- No le digas a nadie ¿Ok? Es un secreto. - Dijo Leo jugando con Yuuki. Quería que aunque sea la pasara bien por un rato. Casi no hablaba, ya que casi no la tomaban en cuenta por ser pequeña. - Antes, mis hermanos y yo éramos tortugas y vivíamos en una tienda de mascotas. Un día, un señor llegó y nos compró a los cuatro, pero cuando el señor iba de regreso a casa, encontró a unos tipos sospechosos y los siguió. Los tipos se dieron cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo y lo atacaron pero, por suerte, el señor era un maestro Ninja y pudo contra ellos, pero, ellos traían un bote con un líquido raro en él y el bote se les cayó en la pelea. El liquidó cayó en el señor y lo convirtió en una rata de 2 metros. También nos cayó a nosotros y nos hicimos unas tortugas bebés. El señor, que se llama Splinter, nos crió desde pequeños en una vieja estación del metro y nos enseñó ninjitsu desde que teníamos unos 2 años.  
\- ¿Eres un Ninja?- Preguntó la niña con asombro.  
\- Sip. Tengo unas espadas que se llaman Katanas. Son mis armas.  
\- ¡Wow! ¿Y peleas contra los malos?  
\- Si, peleamos contra un clan de ninjas malo y contra unos aliens de otra dimensión.  
\- ¡Tu vida debe de ser genial! Yo lo único que hago es ir a la escuela. ¿Tus hermanos también son ninjas?  
\- Si. También tenemos 2 amigos humanos que entrenan con nosotros. Se llaman Casey y Abril.  
Leo estuvo más o menos una hora hablando con Yuuki. Ahora, Leo era su mejor amigo. ¡Era genial! ¡Tenía un amigo tortuga Ninja! Los dos estuvieron hablando juntos, hasta que Donnie despertó. Los dos entraron al cuarto a verlo.  
\- ¿Cómo estás Donnie?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Mejor... Me duele, pero no tanto como antes.  
\- ¿Puedes moverlo?- Volvió a preguntar Leo, tomando el brazó de su hermano y moviéndolo un poco. En cuánto lo tocó, Donnie volvió a gritar.  
Akira llegó al cuarto y se sentó en el suelo con ellos.  
\- ¿No puedes moverlo?- Preguntó.  
\- No... - Dijo Donnie reprimiendo el dolor en su voz.  
\- Ok... Voy a quitar el torniquete que te hice. ¿Está bien?  
Donnie asintió con miedo en su cara.  
\- Tranquilo, no dolerá tanto como lo de hace un rato.- Rió Akira tomando su brazo con cuidado y deshaciendo el nudo del camisón.  
Donnie hizo algunos gestos de dolor, pero no gritó.  
Cuando Akira había terminado, tomó el camisón y lo rompió, haciendo un sostén para el brazo de Donnie.  
\- Donnie, voy a doblar tu brazo para que esta cosa te lo sostenga. Por lo que veo, va a doler cuando lo haga... Sólo aguanta un poco y no me sueltes otro puñetazo ¿Ok?  
Donnie sonrió un poco y asintió.  
Akira tomó su brazo y lo movió lentamente. Donnie gritó con fuerza, pero Akira no tardó mucho en acomodarlo. Mientras Akira sostenía el brazo, Leo tomó los restos del camisón y amarró su brazo para que lo sostuviera. Una vez que habían terminado, Akira salió del cuarto y dejó a Donnie con Leo y Yuuki.  
\- ¿Tienes una amiga Leo?  
\- Si, ahora Yuuki es mi amiga.  
\- ¡Me contó que ustedes eran ninjas! ¿Es cierto?  
Donnie miró a Leo con cara de "¡¿Le contaste todo?!", pero asintió a la pregunta de Yuuki.  
\- Te mostraría, pero creo que no puedo hacerlo con el brazo así.  
-... ¿Porqué te hicieron esto? Tu hermano dijo que encontró una nota de que sabías demasiado, pero sabes lo mismo que nosotros. ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó Yuuki.  
\- S-Si...  
La tarde pasó. Donnie también se hizo muy cercano a Yuuki. Era una linda niña. Esa noche, todos se despidieron de Akira, quien sería el que se iría esa noche.  
Las luces porfín se apagaron y todos entraron a sus celdas. Esa noche, Donatello no podía dormir. Sabía que, si quien sea que los tuviera ahí supo qué él sabía eso, seguramente tenía cámaras en las celdas y en los pasillos. Tenía el pensamiento de que si se quedaba dormido, podrían dispararle de nuevo, aunque sabía que ese pensamiento era estúpido. Sabía que solamente si les decía a los demás sobre lo que él sabía, lo matarían. La noche anterior, él estaba dormido cuando sintió el balazo en su brazo. No tenía idea de quien ni desde donde le habían disparado, solamente sabía que una bala estaba en su brazo. Sabía que era una mala idea dibujar en las paredes lo que sabía, pero tenía que sacarlo. No quería seguir soñando con eso. Quería sacarlo con tanta urgencia que, la noche anterior, antes de que le dispararan y la razón por la que le habían disparado, era que se cortó un poco, con el mismo cuchillo con el que le habían sacado la bala, para poder escribir, aunque fuera con sangre, en la pared. Lo había hecho en la pared que estaba detrás del escusado para que los demás no lo notaran. Detrás de el escusado, estaba todo lo que Donnie había soñado en sus pesadillas, porque había soñado muchas más cosas que la de Huki, sólo que había decidido no decirles a los demás, ya que sabía exactamente lo que le harían a cada uno de los demás en la noche en la que se los llevaran. Él sabía perfectamente porque se habían llevado a Rin y a Len juntas en la misma noche.  
También sabía el propósito con el que los tenían ahí. Lo sabía todo, excepto, no sabía porque, lo que le harían a él y a sus hermanos. No tenía idea de porque, si había soñado con cada una de las cosas en los que convertirían a los demás y las había dibujado, no sabía que le esperaba a él y a sus hermanos.  
Pensando, Donatello se quedó dormido. Por lo menos el disparo había válido la pena. No tuvo ninguna pesadilla esa noche, cuando había sacado esos pensamientos de su mente.  
Donatello se despertó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se levantó de inmediato y abrió la puerta. Frente a su puerta, había unas vendas y un nuevo camisón limpio con el número 06, ya que Donatello ya no estaba usando el camisón porque Akira lo rompió para que le sostuviera el brazo. Donatello suspiró, tomó el camisón y se lo puso. Caminó unos pasos y verificó que Akira no estaba y solamente se lo habían llevado a él y a nadie más como normalmente. Escuchó una puerta abrirse detrás de él. Era Kira.  
\- Hola Donnie.- Bostezó. - ¿Cómo va tu brazo?  
\- Hola, bien. Me sigue doliendo, pero nada como ayer.  
\- Veo que tienes camisón nuevo.  
\- Si, lo pusieron frente a mi puerta junto con unas vendas.  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelas? Tira ese camisón roto y lleno de sangre o se te va a infectar.  
\- ... Está bien.  
\- Vamos, te acompañaré por las vendas.- Dijo caminando hacia la celda de Donnie.  
Sacaron las vendas del cuarto y se sentaron en el pasillo. Kira le quitó el pedazo de playera con el que Akira le había amarrado el brazo.  
\- No muevas el brazo ¿Ok? Voy a vendarlo lo más cuidadosamente posible.  
A Donnie le sorprendía lo amable que se estaba portando Kira con el. Nunca le había hablado ni nada por el estilo. Solamente sabía que ella se llamaba Kira y ella sabía que el se llamaba Donatello. Nada más.  
\- ¿Akira ya no está verdad?- Preguntó Kira mientras le ponía las vendas y las usaba igual que el camisón, para sostenerle el brazo.  
\- No, desapareció hoy también. ... ¿No estás asustada?  
\- ¿De qué? ¿De ser la siguiente? No. Ya quiero salir de esta celda. Aunque sea muerta. Claro que preferiría salir viva, pero lo que sea. De todas formas todos vamos a salir de aquí en algún momento.  
\- ... ¿Y qué tal si salieras viva pero... Convertida en... Fenómeno?  
-... ¿Qué?- Kira paró de ponerle las vendas y lo miró con extrañeza.  
Alguien salió de su cuarto en ese momento. Era Yuuki.  
\- ¡Hola Donnie!- Dijo sonriente.  
\- ... Hola Yuuki.- Le respondió.  
\- Oh, hola Kira.  
\- Hola Yuuki... - Pensativa, Kira terminó de ponerle las vendas a Donnie. - ... Bueno, está listo. Ya se acabaron las vendas.- Dijo levantándose. - Creo que iré a mi cuarto a comer algo de lo que nos dejaron ayer... Tengo hambre.  
Kira entró a su celda y cerró la puerta, dejando a Donnie y a Yuuki solos en el pasillo.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa a Kira?- Preguntó Yuuki.  
\- Este... No lo se.  
\- Tal vez está así porque... Hoy en la noche se la llevarán.  
\- Si... Tal vez.- Dijo Donatello. Sabía que no debió de haberle mencionado nada de fenómenos. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que no le había contado a nadie más sobre sus sueños. Además, gracias a Dios no había hecho que le dijera más, sino, tal vez lo matarían esa noche por contarle a alguien lo que sabía.  
\- Ey Donnie, veo que porfín hiciste una amiga. - Rafa acababa de salir de su celda.  
\- Si, Leo me la presentó.  
\- ¿Eres Yuuki verdad?- Le dijo Rafa sentándose junto a ellos.  
\- Si, ¿Y tu Rafa?  
\- Si. ...¿Quien te vendó el brazo Donnie?  
\- Oh, fue... Kira.  
\- ¿Dónde está?  
\- En su celda. Dijo que iba a ir a comer.- Le respondió Yuuki.  
El resto del día, nadie vio a Kira. Pasaron horas y ella no salía de su celda.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo quedaba para que cerrarán las celdas y apagaran las luces, pero Donnie sabía que era poco, pero tenía que ir a hablar con ella. Era su culpa que ella estuviera así.  
Donnie tocó la puerta de su celda. Nadie respondió, así que Donnie entró. Kira estaba sentada en posición fetal en una esquina.  
\- Kira, soy Donnie... Perdón por haberte dicho eso. No esa mi intención asustarte, solamente... Se me escapó mi... Teoría.  
Kira levantó la cara. Donnie esperaba que estuviera llorando, pero en lugar de eso, solamente logró dibujar una sonrisa.  
\- Está bien Donnie. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.  
\- ¿Enserio? ... Que bien... Bueno, están a punto de apagar las luces... Mejor me voy. Adiós y suerte...  
Donnie se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Kira lo detuvo.  
\- Donnie... Sabes que es lo que me harán allá ¿No es cierto?  
\- ... N-No... No se de que hablas...  
\- Donnie porfavor. Dime. Se que lo sabes y se te nota.  
\- ... Enserio. No tengo idea de lo que te harán.  
\- ...Está bien. Lo siento. Bueno... Es mejor que te vayas antes de que apaguen las luces. Adiós.- Dijo Kira, quien no pudo evitar abrazarlo y que se le salieran varias lágrimas.  
\- Tranquila... Estarás bien... Lo prometo.  
Después de eso, Donnie salió del cuarto con toda la culpa del mundo. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Kira y sabía que él le había mentido. No estaría bien del todo.  
Esa noche, si no hubieran lanzado el gas para dormir, Donnie no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Se sentía culpable por Kira. Ella había sido linda con él y él le había dado una falsa esperanza.  
A la mañana siguiente, Mikey fue el primero en despertar y en salir al pasillo. No sabía porque, pero tenía la curiosidad de ver si se habían o no llevado a Kira, aunque sabía que seguramente se la habían llevado, él seguía creyendo en la diminuta posibilidad de que no lo hubieran hecho. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se asomó, pero de inmediato se quedó en shock. Esta noche, no sólo habían dejado tirado su camisón, sino que también habían dejado algo más tirado junto a él. Sus ojos.  
Mikey corrió a avisarle a los demás. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Cuando le avisó a los demás, los demás trataron de no alarmares y simplemente dijeron algo así como "seguramente fue ella por la desesperación", pero en el fondo, todos sabían que no había sido ella la que se había sacado los ojos.  
El resto del día pasó sin nada importante. Donnie había mejorado mucho sobre lo de su brazo. Kouki había estado más callado que nunca. Sabía que esa noche se lo llevarían y no quería tener el mismo destino que Kira. Que le sacaran los ojos.  
Es tarde, Rafa estaba sentado sólo en el pasillo, mientras todos los demás trataban de consolar a Kouki, que fingía no estarlo, pero estaba aterrado.  
\- Bueno, parece que no soy la única a la que le parece una tontería ir a consolar a otros cuando ni siquiera pueden consolarse ellos solos.  
Miku llegó a sentarse con Rafa. Estaba en su celda hasta que vio que Rafa también estaba sólo y fue a acompañarlo.  
\- Si, bueno, yo estaba aunque sea con ellos ahí parado, pero Kouki ni siquiera los quiere ahí. Él solo quiere estar sólo y si no los quiere ahí, no tengo idea de porque siguen ahí con él.  
\- Todos aquí están igual que él. Solamente que yo pienso que consolar a alguien más los hace sentirse más fuertes, pero no lo son.  
\- ¿Ósea que insinúas que todos aquí somos débiles?  
\- No lo se. Digo, perdón, pero siempre he sido demasiado fría. No soy buena para ayudar a los demás. Estoy mejor por mi cuenta.  
\- Bueno, ya somos dos.  
Miku sonrió.  
\- Sabes, creo que eres el primero en este asqueroso lugar que me cae bien. No hablo con nadie por eso.  
\- Ja, yo estoy igual. Me la paso con mis hermanos y con nadie más.  
\- ¿Porqué son tortugas?  
\- Pues de hecho, éramos tortugas, pero nos mutamos y nos hicimos mutantes cuando éramos bebés.  
\- Wow. ¿Cuantos años dices que tienen?  
\- 15. ¿Tu cuantos tienes?  
\- 16. Somos casi de la edad.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. A Rafa le caía bien esa chica. Era linda... Claro que a su manera, pero a Rafa le gustaba eso. Ella le caía bien. Se parecía a él. Pasaron un rato más hablando, hasta que apagaron las luces del corredor.  
Esa noche, Rafa no podía dormir. Estaba tirado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía dormir. Además de que no tenía sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en Miku. Ella era tan fría y tan directa, pero le caía bien. Pasaron horas, y él no podía dormir. No podía esperar a que llegara otro día. Quería volver a hablar con ella. Pasaron unas horas más. Seguía despierto, esperando a que soltaran el gas para dormir para que al fin pudiera dormir, pero, eso jamás sucedió. Al parecer, quien sea que los tuviera ahí y los estuviera vigilando había pensado que todos estaban dormidos y no había tenido necesidad de soltarlo. No sabía que había pasado. No sabía si estaba despierto o dormido, pero escuchó una puerta abrirse afuera, el el corredor. Rafa abrió los ojos. No escuchó nada. Seguramente solamente había sido su imaginación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a tratar de dormir. Escuchó pasos en el corredor. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Los pasos estaban cerca, pero se detuvieron puertas antes de la suya.  
"No puede ser. Seguramente piensan que estoy dormido y no lanzaron el gas para dormir." Pensó.  
Rafa cerró los ojos para concentrarse en escuchar lo que pasaba afuera. Escuchó otra puerta abrirse. La de Kouki.  
Hubieron unos segundos de silencio. Rafa esperaba escuchar gritos o al menos a alguien hablar, pero solamente volvió a escuchar pasos de regreso, hacia donde venía y supuestamente había una puerta ahí. Escuchó pasos alejarse, pero ahora no solamente eran pasos, sino que se escuchaba como si estuviera arrastrando a Kouki por el pasillo. Después de eso, volvió a escucharse la puerta cerrándose.  
No escuchó nada más. Ósea que sí había una puerta ahí. Cuando Donnie les había dicho eso, nadie le había creído. El pasillo parecía cerrado. Era algo imposible que hubiera una puerta ahí, pero al parecer, Donnie estaba en lo cierto.  
El resto de la noche, Rafa soñó con gritos. De hecho, tal vez, no estaba soñando.  
Al otro día, Rafa se levantó más tarde de lo normal. Había dormido muy poco, pero ahora tenía comprobado que había una puerta en el pasillo. Una puerta por donde podrían escapar.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Que milagro que te levantaste! ¡Fuiste el último el despertar hermano!- Dijo Mikey.  
\- Rafa, ¿Que te pasó? Parece como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Si, eso no importa. - Susurró Rafa.- Anoche, escuché todo.  
\- ¿Como que escuchaste todo?- Preguntó Leo susurrando como su hermano.  
\- Si. No lanzaron el gas para dormir. Estuve despierto cuando se lo llevaron.  
\- ¿A Kouki?- Preguntó Mikey con sorpresa.  
\- Si idiota. ¿Sino a quien más?  
\- No puede ser. ¿Qué escuchaste?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Pasos... Nada más. Se lo llevaron arrastrando. Se podía escuchar alguien arrastrándolo.  
\- ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Si. Pero Donnie estaba en lo cierto. Si hay una puerta en el pasillo. Podemos escapar. Todos.  
\- ¿Y cómo vamos a saber en donde rayos está la puerta? ¡Hay una vil pared y ya! ¡No hay ninguna marca de la puerta!- Susurró Mikey.  
\- Pues hay que encontrarla. Pronto. Antes de que se lleven a más. - Dijo Leo.  
\- ¿De qué hablan tan callados?- Dijo Mio metiéndose en su conversación.  
\- Oh, de... De nada importante. - Dijo Rafa. Pensó que si querían ser discretos, sería mejor que los demás se enteraran solamente si fuera necesario.  
\- ¿Cómo que de nada importante?- Preguntó Mio.  
\- A-Adiós. Me tengo que ir. - Dijo Rafa, ya que había visto a Miku salir de su celda. Si había alguien en quien Rafa confiara, aparte de sus hermanos, era en ella. No sabía porque, pero pensaba que aunque había hablado con ella por primera vez la noche anterior, ella tenía algo que a Rafa le gustaba y hacía que confiara en ella.  
\- Hola... - Le dijo Rafa caminando hacia ella. No sabía si había estado bien ir hacia ella en cuanto había salido. ¿Se vería muy interesado? Ella pensaría que él estaba enamorado de ella. No lo estaba. Rafa no estaba enamorado. No tenía idea de porque se estaba preocupando por esas cosas. Con Abril nunca lo hacía.  
\- ... Hola. ¿Qué tal dormiste? Fuiste el último en despertar.  
\- Lo que pasa es que no dormí, bueno, tal vez unas dos horas, pero toda la noche estuve despierto. No podía dormir. Anoche, no lanzaron el gas para dormir y escuché todo. Escuché como se llevaban a Kouki. Hay una puerta aquí. En el pasillo. Podemos escapar.  
-... ¿Qué? ¿Encontraste una salida?- Preguntó asombrada.  
\- Aún no, pero pienso hacerlo. Hay que escapar antes de que nos lleven.  
\- Bien. ¿Ya le avisaron a los demás?  
\- No, no quiero decirles ahora porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Donnie. Hay que esperar a que sea algo seguro y después les decimos.  
\- ... ¿Y porqué me lo dijiste a mi?  
\- ... Es que... Pensé que... Podríamos necesitar ayuda...  
\- ¿Y porqué yo? Soy la menos sociable y tengo que admitir que no soy muy inteligente como para estar descifrando el lugar de una puerta invisible. Pudieron haber elegido a Jin o a Kenta, antes de que se lo lleven.  
\- Pues... Tendrás que aguantarte porque ya te lo dije a ti y no pienso decirle eso a nadie más...  
\- Bien... ¿Y que piensas hacer?  
\- ...Este... ¿Qué sugieres hacer?- Dijo Rafa inseguro. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.  
\- No lo se, pensé que tu eras el del plan.  
\- P-Para eso está Donnie.  
Rafa llevó a Miku con sus hermanos. Les dijo que ella les iba a ayudar. Ellos también lo cuestionaron en porqué la había elegido a ella, pero Rafa solamente respondió que pensó que ella podía ser de ayuda en no decirle a nadie, ya que era la menos sociable.  
Desde qué Miku llegó con ellos, entraron a la celda de Leo y se sentaron a hacer algunos planes para salir. Estuvieron toda la tarde susurrando ideas para escapar del pasillo.  
\- Donnie ¿Opciones?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- Pues, si Rafa duró despierto toda la noche haciéndose el dormido, nosotros podemos hacerlo también.  
\- No, si hay otra opción, no podemos dejar que se lleven a Kenta. Si podemos, lo haremos esta noche.- Aclaró Leo.  
\- ¿Qué tal si todos nos quedamos en el pasillo, afuera después de que apaguen las luces?- Sugirió Miku.  
\- No, no me gusta para nada esa idea.- Dijo Mikey de inmediato.  
\- ¿Porqué no? Si alguien entra a matarnos yo creo que entre todos podemos sobrevivir.- Insistió Miku.  
\- Si, pero ¿recuerdas como le dispararon a Donnie? Ellos ni siquiera entraron. Le dispararon de la pared y, no se sí ya lo notaste, pero estamos rodeados de paredes.- Respondió Leo.  
Hubo un largo silencio. Todos pensaban en un plan para salir.  
\- Donnie, ¿Crees que haya forma de abrir las puertas en la noche?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- ... No... No de abrirlas... Pero si de detenerlas.  
\- ¿Detenerlas?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- Si, podemos usar una simple charola y ponerla entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta, así, cuando la puerta cierre, no cerrará por completo.  
\- Buen plan Donnie. Esta noche, todos ponemos la charola ahí y nos hacemos los dormidos hasta que escuchemos la puerta invisible abrirse y antes de que se lleven a Kenta, salimos a deshacernos de quien sea que esté en el pasillo y quien sea que esté afuera esperándolo. Después, podemos buscar a los demás, a los que ya se llevaron y, si los encontramos, los liberamos y al final, en la mañana que se abran las puertas, volvemos por los demás.- Ordenó Leo.  
\- ... ¿Y que pasa si ellos ya están muertos?- Preguntó Miku.  
\- ¿Quienes?- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Los que ya se llevaron. Kouki, Kira, Akira... Ellos. Todos ellos.  
\- No lo creo. Si los secuestraron y los tuvieron aquí como a nosotros, seguro los necesitan para... Algo. - Dijo Donnie.  
\- ¿Algo cómo que?- Preguntó Miku.  
Las cuarto tortugas se miraron mutuamente. Tenían una teoría sobre eso, pero no sabían si contársela a Miku.  
\- Nosotros, tenemos una teoría.- Dijo Leo.- Pensamos que el circo quiere convertirnos a todos en fenómenos.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Miku. Para ella, esa parecía la teoría más estúpida.  
\- Piénsalo. Nadie vio fenómenos en el circo y es un circo de fenómenos. - Dijo Rafa.- Tal vez solo querían atraernos y secuestrarnos para hacernos a nosotros los fenómenos. Sacamos esa teoría de un sueño de Donnie. ¿Verdad Donnie?  
Donnie se había quedado callado. No quería hablar de eso. De hecho, quería, pero no podía, a menos de que quisiera morir. Sabía que estaban hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que ninguna cámara escuchara, pero si alguno de ellos hacia la mínima señal de que sabían algo, lo matarían a él y seguramente le dispararían a quien sea que hubiera manifestado que sabía algo.  
\- ¿Donnie?... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- ... Si... Sólo estaba... Pensando en el plan. Es... Perfecto.  
Esa noche, cuando las luces se apagaron, los cinco dejaron las charolas en sus puertas y cercioraron que pudieran abrirlas. Después, fingieron estar dormidos.  
Unas horas después, escucharon la puerta del pasillo abrirse. ¡Había funcionado! ¡No habían lanzado el gas para dormir! Una vez que escucharon que se abrió otra puerta, la de Kenta, todos salieron al mismo tiempo de sus celdas. El pasillo estaba obscuro, pero, había una puerta al final del pasillo. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no los dejaba ver a donde llegaba. Había demasiada obscuridad. Antes de salir al pasillo, todos se miraron mutuamente, después miraron a Leo. Leo les dio la señal de que podían salir, pero nadie hizo caso, ya que vieron la sombra de un hombre que salía de la celda de Kenta, arrastrándolo.  
\- ¡Oye tu! ¡Entrega a Kenta!- Le gritó Rafa.  
El tipo no hizo la mínima señal de haberlos escuchado. Solamente siguió arrastrándolo y salió por la puerta.  
\- ¡Síganlo! - Gritó Leo, pero, cuando empezaron a correr, hubo algo que los detuvo. En la puerta por donde iban a salir, había un tipo parado. No se le alcanzaba a ver la cara, pero escucharon que rió con locura. Después, sacó una sierra eléctrica y comenzó a correr por el pasillo hacia ellos.  
\- ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Regresen a sus celdas! - Gritó Leo.  
Todos entraron, menos Mikey.  
\- ¡Hay no! ¡Mi puerta se cerró! ¡No puedo entrar! - Gritó con desesperación.  
Sus hermanos y Miku trataron de abrir la puerta de sus celdas con desesperación, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus puertas estaban cerradas. Escucharon los gritos de Mikey afuera. Sonaba desesperado y, después, escucharon a la sierra eléctrica junto con los gritos de su hermano y la risa diabólica de quien sea que los persiguió y ahora, estaba torturando a su hermanito.  
\- ¡Mikey!- Viniendo de adentro de las celdas de sus hermanos, eso fue lo último que Mikey pudo escuchar.  
Ninguno de sus hermanos ni Miku había podido dormir esa noche.  
¿Qué le habrá pasado a Mikey? No podía haber muerto... No iban a aceptarlo. Esperarían a que las puertas se abrieran y hasta ese momento, no iban a aceptar nada.  
El momento llegó. Escucharon los comunes pasos de alguien dejando charolas con comida, pero dejó algo más en las celdas de Leo, Donnie, Rafa y Miku.  
"Favor de no intentar volver a salir. De no ser así, los demás prisioneros pagarán por lo que ustedes hicieron y serán ejecutados."  
Después de eso, las puertas finalmente se abrieron. Los cuatro corrieron al pasillo, pero lo que encontraron, no les gustó para nada. Había una mancha enorme de sangre en el suelo del pasillo, donde hacía unas horas, habían escuchado los gritos de Mikey. Donnie se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos. Se arrodilló y tocó la sangre. Estaba fresca. Definitivamente era de Mikey.  
\- ... Murió...- Susurró mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
\- N-No... No puede ser. No pudo haber muerto... Ellos lo necesitan para su circo y... Y no pudieron haberlo matado. - Dijo Rafa negando la muerte de su hermano pequeño, también, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, al igual que en Leo y en Miku. Hubo un largo silenció.  
\- ... No va a volver ¿verdad?- Preguntó Leo lleno de lágrimas.  
Donnie sólo negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿¡Cómo pueden decir eso!? ¡No pudo haber muerto!- Gritó Rafa.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Escúchame! ¡Si quien sea que haya tenido la sierra eléctrica no lo mató, entonces murió por pérdida de sangre! ¡Mira toda la sangre que hay aquí! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir al perder tanta!- Gritó Donnie soltando el llanto.  
Escucharon una puerta abrirse. Era Mio.  
\- Hola Chicos...- Mio los miró. Estaban todos llorando, mirando la gran mancha roja que había en el suelo. - ¿¡Qué pasó!?- Gritó corriendo hacia ellos.- ... ¿Dónde está Mikey?  
Ellos no respondieron. Sólo lloraron aún más. Mio miró hacia la celda de Mikey. La puerta estaba abierta. Entró. No había nadie.  
\- ¿Qué pasó?- Susurró Mio.  
\- ... Está muerto...- Lloró Leo.  
-... ¿Se quedó afuera? ¿En el pasillo?  
Miku asintió.  
Pasaban las horas. Cada vez iba saliendo más gente de su celda. Más gente que se iba enterando de que sí se habían llevado a Kenta y de que habían matado a Mikey. El resto de la tarde, ninguno de Leo, Rafa ni Donnie hicieron nada. Literal. Se la pasaron en sus celdas llorando. Miku entraba de vez en cuando para tratar de animarlos, pero nada daba resultado y sabía que nada haría que sus amigos se sintieran mejor por el momento. Sabía lo que se sentía. Sabía que por más que tratara, no iba a lograr nada. Habían perdido a su hermano. Leo llevaba todo el día solo en su celda. Se sentía inútil. Quería ayudar a los demás a salir, quería ayudar a Mikey, si es que seguía vivo. Quería ayudar a todos, pero no podía. Si hacia algo, matarían a alguien. Además, estaba demasiado triste. Leo estaba empapado de lágrimas. De hecho, se había quitado su bandana, ya que estaba empapada por sus lágrimas. Escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse.  
\- ... ¿Puedo pasar?  
Leo, que estaba sentado en el suelo en posición fetal y con la cabeza entre las piernas, levantó la cara. Era Mio. Leo solo asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.  
\- No sé por lo que estás pasando. Jamás he perdido a alguien tan cercano como a mi propio hermano, pero no pierdan la esperanza. Esa sangre que había en el suelo no significa nada. Es sólo sangre. Pudo haber sido de cualquiera. A menos de que compruebes al 100%, no pierdan la esperanza.  
Leo solo soltó más lágrimas. Sabía que no debía perder la esperanza pero, ¿eso no lo lastimaría más? Pensar todo el tiempo que tu hermano no está muerto aunque no tienes evidencia para comprobarlo y después descubrir que está muerto. Leo pensaba que hacer eso y luego descubrir lo contrario lo lastimaría aún más, ya que más bien, lo único que estaba haciendo era no aceptar la realidad.  
\- Escucha, está noche me sacarán de aquí y te juro que, si salgo viva y me llevan junto con los demás, voy a buscar a Mikey hasta encontrarlo, ya sea vivo o muerto y, si está vivo, yo le diré todo lo que pasó y lo protegeré hasta que esté con ustedes. Es una promesa, sólo, ya no sufran más. Porfavor.  
Leo volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. Sólo asintió.  
-... Gracias...- Susurró. - Sólo, necesito estar un rato a solas...- Dijo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No siquiera con sus otros hermanos. Estaba seguro de que ellos tampoco querrían hablar con él. Los tres solamente querían pasar la tarde solos.  
Mio asintió y salió de la celda, dejando a Leo solo.  
Las tortugas estuvieron en su celda hasta que apagaran las luces del pasillo. Donnie se quedó dormido llorando antes de que lanzaran el gas para dormir y Leo y Rafa no pudieron dormir, así que al lanzar el gas tuvieron los incómodos síntomas del gas para dormir hasta quedar dormidos.  
A la mañana siguiente, Leo y Donnie porfín salieron de sus celdas, pero Rafa no. Había perdido a su hermano pequeño. Se suponía que él debía protegerlo y le había fallado. Lo había dejado afuera. Se sentía culpable y no quería salir con los demás. Sabía que todos tratarían de consolarlo. A él no le gustaba eso. Lo hacía sentir débil.  
\- Perdón por la muerte de Mikey... - Dijo Yuuki acercándose a Leo y a Donnie.  
\- Gracias...- Susurró Leo. Donnie sólo se quedó callado, pero fingió una sonrisa.  
\- ... Cambiemos de tema...- Dijo Leo. Era esa noche en la que se llevarían a Yuuki y quería hacerla pensar en otra cosa. Se veía aterrada. Además, Leo creía que él y Donnie necesitaban pensar en otra cosa. Quería durar por lo menos unos minutos sin que se le escapara una lágrima.  
\- ¿Dónde está Rafa?- Preguntó Yuuki.  
\- Él sigue en su celda. Creo que todavía no está listo para salir.- Dijo Leo.  
-... Estoy asustada. Hoy van a venir por mi y no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Mikey.- Dijo Yuuki con los ojos llorosos.  
\- Yuuki, no te preocupes. Es... Diferente. Mikey... Él se quedó afuera cuando las luces se apagaron. Por eso lo mataron. Estamos seguros de que no te pasará lo mismo.- Dijo Donnie. Tal vez, Leo pensaba que sólo estaba tratando de calmarla, pero él lo sabía. Lo había soñado. Sabía lo que le harían a todos. Yuuki sólo lo abrazó. Los abrazó a los dos. Con ellos, ella se sentía segura. Duraron un rato platicando de otras cosas. Tonterías realmente. Solamente querían olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando. Un rato después, Jin se unió a la plática, mientras que Miku sólo entró a hablar con Rafa.  
-... ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Miku entrando por la puerta de la celda de Rafa.  
Rafa levantó la vista del suelo.  
\- Si... Estoy bien.  
\- Bueno, no parece eso. Llevas día y medio sin salir de tu celda. ¿No quieres ni siquiera comer algo?  
\- No... No tengo hambre...  
\- Oye... Aún no has perdido todo. Tienes otros dos hermanos que te aman.  
\- Si, pero se suponía que yo debía cuidar a Mikey... Lo dejé afuera.  
\- Fue un accidente. Ninguno sabía que eso pasaría. Sino, sabes que lo hubieras ayudado.  
Miku habló un rato con Rafa. Logró hacerlo sentir aunque sea un poquito mejor. Después de todo, le gustara o no, algún día tendría que superarlo.  
Esa tarde, todos, incluyendo a Rafa, se propusieron pensar en otra cosa y distraer a Yuuki. Jugaron la mayor parte de la tarde. Todos estaban deprimidos, así que decidieron fingir que, aunque sea por un momento, no estaban en un pasillo con celdas.  
La noche pasó. Rafa, Donnie y Leo porfín lograron dormir casi en paz. Al otro día, todos ya se habían levantado, aunque no lo pareciera. Quedaban sólo cinco. Los demás se habían ido. Se sentía todo muy sólo sin Yuuki. Ella, la mayoría de veces era la que sacaba las conversaciones. Todo estuvo muy callado. Leo, Donnie y Rafa aún no tenían tantas ganas de hablar. Jin era muy callado y Miku no tenía con quien hablar. Esa noche, se llevarían a Donnie. Lo separarían de sus hermanos y quedarían sólo dos. El día pasó sin nada importante. Casi nadie habló ese día. Donnie estuvo pensando todo el día, como si enserio estuviera tomando una decisión importante, y esa noche, supieron porque.  
\- ¿Que rayos piensas genio?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- ... Nada... Nada importante...  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- Si... Seguro...  
\- ¡Dime! Llevas todo el día así.  
Después, llegó Leo y se unió a Rafa, hasta que lograron convencer a Donnie.  
\- Estuve pensando... Volver a intentarlo.  
\- ... ¿Intentar que?- Preguntó Leo con miedo. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no le gustaba esa idea.  
\- ... Quedarme afuera en el pasillo... Esta noche.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Viste lo que le pasó a Mikey! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas!- Gritó Rafa.  
\- Piénsalo... De todas formas me llevarán esta noche. Tenemos que salir y vengar a Mikey.  
\- Donnie, no vamos a hacer eso. - Aclaró Leo.  
\- No les estoy pidiendo a ustedes que lo hagan. Sólo les estoy diciendo que ya tomé mi decisión y lo voy a hacer quieran o no está noche. Algún día tenemos que salir. No podemos vivir como sus esclavos.  
-... Bien. Yo me quedaré contigo.- Dijo Rafa.  
\- ... Si Rafa se queda, creo que no me queda de otra. Soy el líder y tengo que actuar como uno.  
Rafa estaba a punto de decir algo para molestar a Leo, pero no pudo porque las luces se apagaron en ese momento. Vieron a Jin y a Miku entrar a sus celdas, pero ellos sólo se quedaron parados en el pasillo.  
\- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen? ¡Entren!- Gritó Miku.  
\- No, esta noche no. - Le dijo Donnie.  
En ese momento, las puertas se cerraron. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Habían quedado en total obscuridad. No veían nada. Los tres se quedaron callados, esperando a escuchar algún ruido. Pasaron unos minutos. Tal vez fueron horas. Ninguno había hablado. Sólo se tomaron de las manos entre todos. Si morían, iban a morir juntos, justo como habían peleado, como habían vivido, como habían defendido a la ciudad, como hermanos. Estuvieron un rato parados en total obscuridad, hasta que porfín, escucharon el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Era la puerta de donde había salido el tipo con la sierra la noche del incidente. Todos apretaron sus manos. Estaban asustados, pero no iban a acobardarse, no en ese momento. Una luz tenue se prendió, iluminando la puerta. La luz venía del cuarto a donde la puerta llevaba. Vieron una sombra. Ellos suponían que era el mismo tipo que había corrido hacia ellos con la sierra. Rió maniáticamente. Era él. Esta vez, no sacó una sierra, sino varias jeringas. Eran 3. Una para cada quien, pensaron. Unas manos sosteniéndolos los hicieron saltar del susto, ya que los habían tomado por la espalda. Donnie gritó al sentir la fuerza con la que le tomaron el brazo lastimado. Miraron atrás. Había una puerta de ese lado también y dos tipos que los estaban sosteniendo. El tipo de la puerta con la jeringas se acercó y los inyectó a todos. En ese momento, comenzaron a sentirse mareados. Los tres cayeron al suelo y quedaron inconscientes.

**Y bueno, hasta ahí! Si encontraron algúnas faltas de ortografía es porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo! Acabo de terminar mis exámene y estuve estudiando toda la semana,pero ya lo quería subir porque ya lleveban un rato esperando! Dejen review!**

**Chao!**


	4. El Circo

**Holo! Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo, pero aqui está! :D Mil gracias por los reviews! Tapoco he podido subir algo en Drabble Time! porque he estado ocupada con cosas de la escuela, pero estoy trabajando en uno para Halloween! :) Oh! Y varias personas me corrigieron que Len era hombre xD así que su revisan los capitulos anteriores, ya los corregí! :D Len ha cambiado de sexo y ahora es hombre xD Bueno, dicho esto, que lo disfruten!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"El Circo"**  
Abrió los ojos. Vio obscuridad. Movió la cabeza para ver en donde estaba. Le dolía el cuello, pero alcanzó a ver sus otros dos hermanos tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Se levantó despacio, estaba mareado. Sólo gateó hacia ellos. No había mucho espacio. Estaba en una jaula. Ya no estaban vestidos con los camisones. Ahora simplemente tenían sus bandanas. Era lo único que tenían.  
\- Rafa... Donnie... Despierten... - Susurró Leo. No hubo respuesta.  
Volvió a sacudir los cuerpos de sus hermanos, pero no despertaron. Estuvo unos minutos tratando de despertarlos, hasta que Donnie despertó.  
\- ... ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- No lo se... Desperté aquí igual. - Susurró.  
\- ¿Recuerdas algo?- Volvió a preguntar Donnie.  
\- ... Nos quedamos afuera en el pasillo... Deberíamos estar muertos...  
-... ¿Porqué susurras?  
\- ... Creo que hay alguien con nosotros.  
Ni Leo ni Donnie alcanzaban a ver lo que había afuera de la jaula. Estaba demasiado obscuro. Miraron hacia arriba. Estaban en... ¿Una carpa de circo? Por un lado, eso les gustó. ¡Habían salido del pasillo! ¡No más celdas! Pero, por el otro lado, no sabían donde estaban. Estaban dentro de una carpa de circo. No más celdas, pero ahora eran jaulas. Y claro, no había señales de Mikey.  
\- ... Creo que hay alguien llorando... Escucho a alguien.- Dijo Donnie.  
Leo escuchó con cuidado. Donnie tenía razón. Había alguien llorando afuera de la jaula.  
\- ¿Hola?- Dijo Leo en un tono de voz más fuerte. Nadie contestó.  
Donnie se acercó a los barrotes para ver si podía ver algo. Nada. Había demasiada obscuridad. De pronto, sin aviso alguno, alguien jaló su mano repentinamente. Donnie gritó al sentir una mano jalar la suya. Además, jamás hubiera pensado que alguien estuviera tan cerca de él. Miró la mano. Estaba llena de costuras y era una mano blanca por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Miró hacia el frente. Podía ver una cara mirándolo. Conocía esa cara, por más costuras y piel blanca que tuviera, la conocía. Era Yuuki. Ella era la que lloraba.  
\- ...¿Yuuki?... ¿Qué te hicieron?- Susurró Donnie preocupado, mientras que Leo se acercaba rápidamente.  
Yuuki estaba llena de lágrimas. Parecía una muñeca de trapo. Tenía costuras por todo el cuerpo, piel blanca, su cabello estaba peinado en dos lindas trenzas, tenía unos zapatos negros y vestía con un vestido color rosa con un moño blanco en el frente.  
\- Él... El dueño del circo lo hizo. Recuerdo que él fue por mi la noche en la que me llevaron y quedé inconsciente. Desperté y estaba así. Soy un fenómeno...- Lloró. Estaba asustada. Tenía sólo diez años y lo que tenía en el cuerpo, no era maquillaje.  
\- Tranquila...- Dijo Leo agachándose para estar a la estatura de Yuuki. - ¿Hay alguien más aquí?  
\- Si... - Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. - Mio está en la jaula de a lado de mi.  
\- ¿Ella está bien?- Preguntó Donnie.  
Yuuki miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Que le hicieron?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- No lo se.- Lloró. - Tiene sus ojos rojos y tiene la piel blanca... No como yo, la suya es pálida. Tiene colmillos de vampiro y una cortada en el cuello, como si la hubiera mordido un vampiro. Ella ha estado conmigo desde que llegue. Dice que Kenta está junto a ella y que lo convirtieron en un payaso. - Dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
\- ... Están todos formados conforme llegaron. Por números.- Dedujo Donnie.  
\- ¿Desde qué llegaste, no han salido de las jaulas y no has visto a nadie más que a Mio?-Preguntó Leo.  
\- No. No tenemos comida ni nadie nos ha dado. No tenemos nada.  
\- ... ¿Mikey sigue sin aparecer?- Preguntó Donnie.  
Yuuki asintió. Nadie lo había visto. Cualquier esperanza que ellos habían tenido de que estaba vivo, había sido arrebatada. Si le hubieran hecho lo mismo que a ellos, debería de estar en alguna jaula y Yuuki les dijo que Mio le había dicho que nadie lo había visto.  
\- ... ¿Porqué a nosotros no nos hicieron nada?-Susurró Leo.  
\- No lo se. Tal vez sea por que ustedes son mutantes. No necesitaba hacerles nada.- Dijo Yuuki.  
Horas después, despertó Rafa. Una vez que le habían explicado todo, no les quedó de otra que sentarse a esperar. Esperar a que alguien llegara.  
Las horas pasaron, hasta que, por primera vez para todos, desde Huki hasta las tortugas, abrieron la carpa. No vieron más que la luz de la luna y a dos tipos corpulentos entrar. No desviaron la mirada, sólo se dirigieron a una jaula, la de las tortugas. Abrieron la jaula.  
\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Salgan de la jaula. - Dijo uno.  
\- ¿Que?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Salgan de la jaula o les lanzaremos ácido.  
Las tortugas se miraron mutuamente y salieron de la jaula. Los otros dos tipos los tomaron bruscamente y los hicieron caminar hacia la salida.  
\- ¡Oye!- Le gritó uno al otro. - ¡Ten cuidado con su brazo! ¡Él dijo que quería que se mejorara lo más pronto posible!- Gritó. Estaba hablando del brazo lesionado de Donnie.  
Recorrieron todo el camino hasta llegar a la entrada, pero ninguno quiso desviar la mirada para ver a sus amigos convertidos en monstruos.  
Una vez que salieron, para ellos, a pesar de ser llevados a la fuerza por dos tipos, fue un alivio. Aire fresco porfín. Aire del bosque. Salieron de una carpa y entraron a otra más pequeña. Habían un montón de carpas de diferentes tamaños afuera.  
La carpa a la que entraron parecía una especie de enfermería. ¿Porqué rayos los habían llevado a una enfermería? Había una camilla en una de las esquinas y había todo tipo de aparatos médicos. Había una muchacha en la carpa vestida como doctor. Debía ser la doctora de el circo. Era rubia, tenía ojos verdes, un fleco, era flaca y un poco bajita.  
\- Siéntate en la camilla. - Le dijo el tipo a Leo.  
Leo no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso a lo que le habían pedido.  
\- Esperaremos afuera con los otros dos. Sabes lo que le puedes y no le puedes decir.- Le dijo uno de los tipos.  
\- ... ¿¡Qué le van a hacer!?- Gritó Rafa, pero nadie le hizo caso. Sólo lo ignoraron.  
La enfermera miró a los dos tipos y asintió mientras los tipos, Donnie y Rafa salían, arrastrando a Rafa, quien demandaba saber lo que le harían a su hermano. Después, la muchacha sacó algo de un cajón y luego se acercó a Leo.  
\- Voy a sacar medio litro de sangre de ti y de tus hermanos ¿Ok? No dolerá tanto.- Dijo poniendo una liga en el brazo de Leo.  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿Porqué sólo a nosotros? - Preguntó Leo.  
\- No tengo permitido dar esa explicación. - Dijo mientras encajaba la aguja en el brazo de Leo.  
\- ¿Porqué tienen una enfermería en un circo?  
\- Bueno, este circo es de fenómenos y tenemos un lugar para por si lo que les hicieron para volverlos fenómenos no funcionó bien o algo sale mal.  
Leo solo miraba el tubo por el que su sangre corría, llenando una bolsa de medio litro. ¿Porqué sólo a ellos? ¿Será porque ellos eran mutantes? ¿Qué iban a hacer con su sangre?  
Conforme su sangre salía por la aguja, Leo se iba sintiendo cada vez más débil. El resto del tiempo que estuvo ahí, mientras sacaban su sangre, no habló para nada. Pasaron los minutos y la bolsa se llenó. La muchacha quitó la liga de su brazo y sacó la aguja. Después, puso una bandita en su brazo.  
\- Listo. Necesito que te sientes en esa silla que está allá y te tomes esto para que recuperes energías. - Dijo señalando hacia una fila de 3 sillas viejas que tenía en otra esquina de la carpa y dándole a Leo un bote con leche de chocolate de mas o menos con la medida de medio vaso.  
Leo dudó. ¿Enserio la leche era para él? Se le quedó viendo a la leche y después miró a la enfermera con duda en su cara. Ella sólo sonrió.  
\- Si, si es para ti. No tengo permitido tratarlos así de bien, pero no pienso tratarlos mal a menos de que me quede sin pretextos.  
\- G-Gracias. - Le dijo Leo.  
\- Bueno, yo tampoco estoy aquí por gusto, así que se lo que se siente.  
Leo se levantó de la camilla y ella lo ayudó a caminar hacia la silla. Estaba mareado por haber perdido medio litro de sangre.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le preguntó Leo.  
\- Sayuri. ¿Tu eres Leo?  
Leo asintió.  
\- Ok, gusto en conocerte.- Le dijo, mientras salía de la carpa a decirle a los dos tipos que pasaran a su hermano.  
Los dos tipos entraron sosteniendo a Rafa, que seguía gritando y demandando saber que le harían.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Tranquilo! - Le gritó Leo.  
Rafa de inmediato dejó de gritar y de moverse bruscamente tratando de que los tipos lo soltaran. Sayuri les dijo que estaba bien y que podían dejarlo con ella, que ella se encargaría. Los otros dos no tuvieron de otra más que salir a cuidar que Donatello no se escapara.  
\- ¿Que nos van a hacer?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Cálmate. Sólo te van a sacar sangre. Nada más. - Le dijo Leo mientras Sayuri sacaba lo que necesitaba.  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿Porqué solamente a nosotros?  
\- Ella no puede decirnos.  
\- ¿Puedes decirnos por lo menos si es para algo bueno o para algo malo?- Le preguntó Rafa.  
\- ... Si, sólo siéntate en la camilla para poder empezar. - Susurró.  
Rafa obedeció.  
\- Leo... ¿Eso es leche de chocolate?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Si...  
\- ¿Ella te la dio?  
\- Si... Ella no es como los demás.- Le aseguró Leo. Sayuri sólo sonrió mientras encajaba la aguja en el brazo de Rafa.  
\- Bueno, ¿Entones? ¿Es para algo bueno o malo?- Le preguntó Rafa.  
\- Bueno.  
\- ¿Enserio? ¿No mientes?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- No, es algo bueno.  
\- ¿Nos puedes dar alguna pista?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- No. - Suspiró Sayuri. Sacando la aguja del brazo de Rafa.- Toma, y siéntate con tu hermano.- Dijo dándole un bote con leche como el de Leo.  
\- No gracias. Estoy bien... ¡Whoa!- Gritó Rafa cuando se paró. Estaba mareado.  
\- No te preocupes. Es por la sangre que te saqué.  
Al final, pasó Donatello. Donnie conoció a Sayuri también. Era la única persona agradable en ese circo, y eso que no habían visto más que a 3 personas. Sayuri, además de sacarle sangre a Donnie, desinfectó su brazo y le puso algo para que se mejorara pronto. Ella era linda. Jamás pensaron que en ese lugar llegarían a encontrar a alguien así, después de pasar por lo que pasaron en el pasillo. Pero, ¿para qué querían su sangre? Sayuri les dijo que era para algo bueno, ¿pero que?  
Cuando ella terminó con Donnie, los dos tipos se los llevaron a los tres de vuelta a sus jaulas, pero antes de salir, escucharon a Sayuri hablar con alguien. Ella le dijo a quien quisiera que fuera la persona con la que ella estaba hablando que ella ya tenía el litro y medio de sangre de las tortugas y que la sangre estaba lista para ser usada. Dijo que ella iría de inmediato para ayudarlo. Que ella podía trabajar con él sola. ¿Quien rayos era él? ¿Para qué querían la sangre?  
Entraron a la carpa y llegaron a su jaula. De nuevo, no tuvieron el valor para mirar hacia las otras jaulas. Los dos tipos cerraron la jaula y se fueron, dejándolos de nuevo en total obscuridad.  
\- ¿Que les hicieron?- Escucharon una voz. Era Yuuki desde su jaula.  
\- Nada, sólo nos sacaron sangre. - Respondió Leo.  
\- ¿Para qué?- Preguntó ella.  
\- No lo sabemos. No nos quisieron decir.- Le dijo Donnie.  
\- Yo digo que en la próxima oportunidad que se nos presente, nos larguemos. - Dijo Rafa. - Es obvio para lo que quieren la sangre. Quieren ver de que estamos hechos. Tal vez quieran hacer más mutantes. Tal vez descubran al Kraang y roben mutágeno para hacer a sus fenómenos. Hay que escapar.  
\- No creo que podamos. Si no pudimos escapar de un estúpido pasillo, ¿tu crees que podamos escapar de un circo en donde estamos en jaulas con gente vigilándolos? - Le dijo Donnie.  
\- ... Tenemos que hacer algo. Nos tienen como sus atracciones.  
\- Rafa, escucha, necesitaríamos hacer un plan bastante complejo como para escapar. No podemos hacerlo en la próxima oportunidad que se nos presente, además, ¿que hay de los demás? No podemos dejarlos aquí.- Le dijo Leo.  
\- Bien, lo que sea. Entonces, debemos hacer un plan. - Respondió Rafa.  
\- Dejemos eso para después. Hay que concentrarnos en para que necesitan la sangre. Ella pudo haber mentido cuando nos dijo que era para algo bueno. Con nuestra sangre, pueden hacer a más gente mutantes.- Dijo Leo.  
\- Si pero... Es demasiada sangre la que sacaron si es que quisieran hacer eso. Sacaron sangre como... Como si la estuviéramos donando para alguien.  
\- Si, claro Donnie. Seguramente este circo hace donaciones de sangre para los que necesitan. ¿Crees que también den el dinero a la caridad?- Respondió Rafa con sarcasmo.  
\- No Rafa, pero si tan sólo ayudaras a resolver para que la quieren en lugar de ser tan negativo...  
\- Argh, lo que sea Donnie. Da igual para que la necesiten. De todas formas, ya la sacaron y ya la tienen. Y también, de todas formas voy a asesinar a quien sea que esté detrás de esto.  
\- Yo digo que nos deberíamos enfocar en escapar y no en matar gente.  
\- ¡Leo, mataron a Mikey! ¡Es su culpa que Mikey ya no esté con nosotros! ¡Lo mataron con una sierra y lo voy a vengar! ¡Voy a vengar a mi hermano!  
Rafa se fue a sentar en la otra esquina de la jaula. Estaba enojado. ¿Cómo era que sus hermanos no pensaban hacer nada para vengar la muerte de Mikey? No quería hablar con ellos. Solamente quería estar sólo.  
Pasaron una o dos horas cuando la carpa se volvió a abrir. Ya no había luz de la luna, ahora era la luz del sol. Los mismos dos tipos que habían entrado a llevarse a las tortugas hacia varias horas, entraron y se pararon frente a todas las jaulas.  
\- Escuchen fenómenos. Soy Ryo y este es Shun. Ahora, todos ustedes trabajan para este circo y tendrán que obedecer a todos sus superiores, como nosotros. Ahora, el dueño del circo decidió sacarlos de las jaulas para que ayuden a que este circo quede como nuevo. Los dividiremos en grupos d personas para que comiencen a trabajar. Todos los trabajos tendrán que estar hechos antes del atardecer. Les advertimos que es mejor que no intenten escapar, ya que no habrán logrado ni salir del bosque antes de que ya estén muertos.  
\- Muy bien, haré los equipos. - Comenzó Shun. - Lo haré conforme a los números que tenían en el pasillo, así que espero que todos recuerden su número. Lo haré al azar. Los números 09, 10 y 13 limpiarán estas jaulas. Queremos que queden como nuevas. Nosotros les daremos el material necesario. ¿Quienes son esos números? Levanten la mano.  
\- ... Señor, ahora somos 13 y 14.- Escucharon una voz. Si su memoria no fallaba, era la voz de Len. ¿A qué se refería con eso?  
\- Bien, no me importa.- Dijo Shun, quien ayudaba a Ryo a abrir las jaulas de Kenta, Kouki y Len... o Rin.  
Cuando los tres salieron de sus jaulas, las tortugas vieron a sus amigos convertidos en monstruos. Kenta y Kouki eran iguales. 2 payasos. Eran tan blancos como Yuuki, los dos usaban atuendos de payasos, pero, lo que más les aterrorizo, fueron sus narices de payaso. Eran narices rojas y circulares, lo peor, es que eran reales. Sus narices estaban hechas círculos y tenían color rojo, pero no era maquillaje, pero ellos dos no fueron la peor parte, eran Rin y Len. Un sólo cuerpo y dos cabezas. Antes, los dos decían que eran inseparables, ahora era cierto. Estaban vestidos como payasos. Estaban impactados al ver lo que les habían hecho a sus amigos. ¿Como es que podían ser tan crueles?  
\- Cuando todos hayan salido de las jaulas, pueden comenzar a limpiar la carpa. - Les dijo Ryo, dándoles todo lo que necesitaban para limpiar.  
\- Ok, ahora, los números 03 y 11 pintarán las atracciones. Quiero todos los juegos de canicas, boliche, resortera, y todos los demás pintados. ¿Quienes son estos números?  
Kira y Rafa levantaron la mano.  
-Porfavor no intentes nada. Ellos tienen la ventaja. Hazlo por Mikey. - Le susurró Leo a Rafa.  
Shun y Ryo abrieron sus jaulas y Rafa salió sin mirar a sus hermanos. Al ver a Kira, se quedó en shock. Ahora, sabía porque habían dejado sus ojos en el pasillo. No los tenía. Su cara tenía 2 agujeros negros en lugar de ojos. Llevaba un vestido verde y corto y usaba unos lindos zapatos rojos.  
Rafa corrió a ayudarla en el instante en el que la vio. Ella no sabía ni a donde iba. Estaba ciega. Él la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta donde estaban los dos tipos.  
\- La pintura que necesitan usar está afuera de cada atracción. Mas vale que les queden hermosos, porque pagarán las consecuencias si es que no quedan así. Pueden empezar y no piensen en escapar, porque los estaremos vigilando.  
\- Pero ella está ciega. ¿Como quieren que pinte algo sin equivocarse?- Dijo Rafa tratando de mantener la calma.  
\- ¡No me importa! ¡Ella aprenderá! ¡Tendrá que aprender! ¡Ahora, váyanse los dos a trabajar!- Le gritó Ryo.  
Rafa estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Leo. "Hazlo por Mikey". Rafa se dio la vuelta tomando de la mano a Kira para que no chocara o tropezara con algo. Los dos salieron de la carpa.  
\- Los números 06, 07 y 16 ordenarán y limpiarán la carpa de que tiene toda la utilería del circo. ¿Quienes son estos números?- Preguntó Shun.  
Donnie, Yuuki y Huki levantaron la mano y una vez que abrieron sus jaulas, Shun le dijo a Ryo que se encargara del último equipo y que él iría a decirle a este que hacer y los llevaría a la carpa. Mencionó algo de otra carpa a la que nadie podía entrar.  
Shun se llevó a Donnie, Yuuki y a Huki a la carpa con la utilería mientras que Ryo se quedaba con los fenómenos que habían sobrado. Leo, Mio y Akira, quienes iban a acomodar toda la carpa de funciones como su trabajo.  
En cuanto Shun terminó de explicarles su trabajo a Yuuki, Donnie y Huki, fue con Rafa y Kira, que apenas estaban empezando a trabajar con la mesa de las canicas.  
\- Oigan, los dos dejen eso. Quiero que vayan a pintar las sillas que están afuera de la carpa principal, la de las funciones. Sus amigos van a ordenarla y necesitan todas las sillas pintadas para acomodarlas.  
Kira asintió. Rafa no dijo nada, de hecho puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse del suelo, donde estaba sentado pintando, y tomar a Kira de la mano para llevarla a donde estaban las sillas.  
Una vez que habían llegado, comenzaron a pintar las sillas. Era un color rojo. Kira, finalmente logró tomar la brocha, después de llenarse toda la mano de pintura.  
\- No te preocupes, yo pintaré todo...- Le dijo Rafa.  
\- No, esta bien. Creo que puedo hacerlo.- Dijo con voz frustrada.  
\- ¿Segura? Yo pintaré todo. Según estos tipos, por un error que tengamos "pagaremos las consecuencias", así que no creo que quieras arriesgarte.  
\- ... Gracias... Me veo terrible ¿no es cierto?  
\- Ja, se lo dices a alguien al que toda su vida ha sido un fenómeno...  
\- ¿Que te hicieron a ti?  
-... Nada. Parece que pensaron que ya éramos bastante fenómenos. - Dijo terminando la primera silla.  
-... Escuche sobre lo de Mikey... Lo siento...  
\- ... Está bien. De todas formas, algún día lo tendremos que superar... - Dijo con incomodidad. Lo superarían algún día, pero no ese. Por lo menos, no Rafa. Seguía demasiado triste, sólo que no le gustaba demostrarlo.  
-... ¿De qué color estas pintando las sillas?  
\- Rojo.  
\- Rojo... Creo que lo que más extraño sobre no poder ver, son los colores. - Dijo sonriendo. - ¿Que sería lo que más extrañarías?  
Rafa se quedó pensativo.  
\- ... No lo se... Supongo que ver las caras de las personas. Pienso que las olvidaría, y eso me frustraría mucho.  
-... Quiero irme de aquí... Estoy asustada.  
\- Yo igual...  
Mientras tanto, Huki, Donnie y Yuuki apenas comenzaban a ordenar.  
\- No creo que Huki pueda levantar cosas con... Las manos así. - Dijo Yuuki.  
\- No, ni yo... - Estuvo de acuerdo Donnie. Huki era exactamente igual que como él lo había soñado. Boca cosida y en lugar de manos tenía cuchillas. En su sueño, Huki había matado a toda su familia. Aunque sólo había sido un sueño, Donnie no confiaba en él. - Huki, si quieres quédate afuera. Puedes ser nuestro... Vigilante... Avisa si alguien viene. Puedes hacer señas.  
Huki suspiró y después asintió. Se paró en la entrada de la carpa dejando a Donnie y a Yuuki solos.  
\- Esto es un desorden.- Suspiró Donnie buscando por donde empezar.  
\- Si... Creo que lo más fácil es sacar todas las cosas primero y después quitarles el polvo y volverlas a acomodar.  
\- Si... Mucho trabajo... Deberíamos empezar.  
Yuuki asintió.  
Habían 5 libreros más altos que Donnie en fila llenos de cosas desordenadas en la carpa, más aparte todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo. La carpa era demasiado pequeña para poder ordenar todo eso, pero supusieron que eso no les importaría a Ryo o a Shun. Eran libreros de cuatro filas, así que quedaron en que Donnie haría las 2 filas de arriba de los libreros y Yuuki las 2 de abajo.  
Comenzaron a sacar las cosas de los libreros y a tirarlas al suelo. Eso fue más rápido de lo que imaginaban. Lo único que tenían que hacer era poner las cosas en el suelo sin romper algo. Era incómodo trabajar con Huki viéndolos. Era perturbador para Donatello. Sentía que en cualquier momento los atacaría a Yuuki y a él con sus largas y afiladas cuchillas. Parecía que sonreía con esa boca llena de hilos.  
Cuando terminaron, tomaron unos trapos que les había dado Shun y comenzaron a quitarle el polvo a las cosas. Había demasiadas cosas tiradas en el suelo. No alcanzaban a ver el suelo. Había de todo. Había varios rollos de cuerda, tenían muchas bolsas de globos, juguetes, botellas para los juegos de afuera, más resorteras, bolsas y bolsas de canicas, pelotas, aros... Carteles. "Cerramos a las 12:00". Donatello sólo los tomó, les quitó el polvo y los puso en una esquina. Creyó que él no era al único que eso le traía malos recuerdos. Las horas pasaron y ellos dos seguían limpiando la carpa. Al parecer, hubo un momento en donde Huki se aburrió de estar parado mirando y empezó a ayudarles a Donnie y a Yuuki. levantó varias cosas sin demasiados problemas, pero al intentar levantar una tela, esta se rompió cuando Huki trató de tomarla con sus cuchillas. Debajo de la tela, hubo algo que le llamó la atención a Donatello, Huki y a Yuuki. Había un pequeño cofre con un candado escondido ahí debajo.  
\- ¿Y si lo abrimos?- Preguntó Yuuki.  
\- No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Qué tal si alguien llega y nos ve? -Susurró Donnie.  
\- Lo haremos rápido. - Insistió.  
\- ... Ok. - Se resignó Donnie.  
\- ¿Cómo lo abrimos?  
Donnie tomó un clip que estaba tirado junto a una libreta y abrió el candado.  
\- Wow, ¿me enseñas a hacer eso?- Dijo Yuuki sorprendida.  
\- Si, tal vez luego...  
Abrieron la caja y vieron que había adentro. Eran unos papeles. Donatello los sacó de la caja, al parecer, tenían algo como un diálogo escrito.  
"¡Oh, están aquí! Esta noche, les mostraremos el triste destino que tienen que cargar algunas personas en este mundo, niños a los que Dios les dio la espalda y los convirtió en criaturas inhumanas, niños que ni siquiera pueden cargar los pesados miembros con los que nacieron, quienes lloraron hasta que accidentalmente sus lenguas se cayeron, las coronas de sus cabezas acarician las obscuras nubes, sonríen cuando sueñan con el abrazo de sus madres, ¡Acércate! Bienvenidos a..."  
\- ... Escucho pasos...- Susurró Yuuki.  
Donatello tomó el candado, volvió a meter las hojas en la caja y, rápidamente la cerró. Yuuki, Huki y Donnie se levantaron del suelo, donde segundos antes estaban leyendo algo perturbador, y fingieron seguir limpiando.  
Ryo entró a la carpa.  
\- Vaya, veo que no les falta mucho por terminar. Buen trabajo fenómenos.  
Ellos sólo se quedaron callados, observado como Ryo inspeccionaba la carpa.  
-... ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó señalando hacia la tela que había en el suelo. Al principio, pensaron que Ryo se había dado cuenta de que habían abierto la caja con el candado, hasta que volvió a hablar.  
\- ¿Quien rompió la tela?  
Los tres se miraron mutuamente. Nadie hablo.  
\- Dije, ¿¡Quien fue el estúpido que rompió la maldita tela!?  
Huki levantó la mano. En ese instante, Donnie se sintió culpable por no haber ayudado a Huki a levantar la tela. Sabía que podía romperla, pero él no hizo nada al respecto.  
\- No... Yo fui...- Dijo Donnie sin siquiera pensar lo que acababa de hacer.  
\- ¿Creen que soy tonto?- Dijo Ryo. - Él es el único que tiene cuchillos en las manos. Es obvio que fue él. Pero tu, nadie me miente. ¿Está claro? No trates de encubrirlo. Vengan los dos. Y tu, - Dijo refiriéndose a Yuuki.- cuando regrese, quiero este lugar terminado.  
Con eso, Ryo sacó a Huki y a Donnie de la carpa.  
-... ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Donnie preocupado.  
\- Tranquilos. Haré que aprendan perfectamente sus lecciones...  
Llevó a Donatello y a Huki por un largo camino hasta otra carpa escondida en el bosque.  
\- Pasen por favor. - Les dijo Ryo.  
Donnie y Huki entraron. Había una camilla con varias cuerdas en ella. Había unas sillas tambien.  
\- Siéntense. - Les dijo.  
Los dos se sentaron, cada uno en una silla. Ryo tomó unas cuerdas y comenzó a amarrarlos en las sillas.  
\- ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Donnie con miedo y dolor en la voz. Aún tenía su brazo lastimado por la bala, cosa que pareció no importarle a Ryo.  
Ryo no contestó. Una vez que los dos estaban amarrados, Ryo saco algo de un armario con un candado.  
\- Ok, como ustedes dos son nuevos aquí, voy a enseñarles que pasa cada vez que se equivocan en algo. Voy a hacerlo en sus brazos y no en su cara por la misma razón, son nuevos aquí.  
Ryo tomó dos botes que parecían unos vasos pequeños y los llenó de una clase de líquido que tenía guardado en el armario. Tomó uno de los botes con unas pinzas y se acercó a ellos.  
\- Ok, esto se llama ácido, por si no lo conocían, el ácido es conocido por quemar, en este caso, su piel. No lo vean como un castigo, véanlo como un... Aprendizaje. Voy a empezar por el mudo que rompió la tela.  
\- Ryo... No lo hagas. Porfavor. - Le dijo Donnie.  
Ryo no le hizo caso y tiró el líquido que había en el bote en lo que quedaba del brazo de Huki. Se podían escuchar sus gritos de dolor ahogados por los hilos en su boca. Pudo ver lágrimas correr por el rostro de Huki. Donnie podía ver como la piel de su brazo era perforada por el ácido. Cuando Ryo terminó de tirar el líquido en el brazo de Huki, este se volteó hacia Donnie.  
\- Tu turno.  
Ryo tomó con las pinzas el otro bote con ácido y se acercó a Donnie.  
\- Ryo... No...  
\- Ay vamos, hubieras pensado antes de tratar de encubrir a tu amigo y mentirme.  
\- Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer.  
\- Lo se. Solamente quiero asegurarme.  
Ryo volteó el vaso con el ácido en el brazo de Donatello, para su suerte, por lo menos no fue en el brazo en el que le habían disparado. Donnie sintió el líquido quemando su piel. Ardía. Donatello gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lágrimas comenzaban a correr.  
\- ¡Dilo! ¡Jura que no volverás a mentir! ¡Juralo!  
\- ¡Lo juro! ¡Juro no volver a mentir!- Gritaba Donatello con todo el dolor reprimido en su voz.  
\- Eso espero. A menos de que quieras que más ácido queme tu piel, no volverás a mentir ni a cometer ningún error.  
Ryo dejó las pinzas y el bote y abrió el armario una vez más. Esta vez, sacó un puñal de flores.  
\- ¿Que vas a hacer con esas?- Preguntó Donnie llorando.  
\- Oh, con estas voy a tapar sus quemaduras. Cuando se presenten, la gente no puede ver lo que les hacemos. ¿Qué pensarían del circo? Ellos no pueden saber lo que hacemos realmente. No lo entenderían.- Dijo tomando un puñal y aplastándolo en la piel de Huki, de quien se pudo escuchar otro grito ahogado. Ryo tomó otro puñal y lo aplastó en el brazo de Donnie, quien también soltó un gran gritó de dolor.  
\- Creo que después de todo no fue tan malo que matáramos a tu hermano. Era demasiado débil como para soportar lo que estaba por venir.  
\- Mikey... Él no era débil. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas...  
\- Lo que sea. Está muerto ahora y ustedes tienen que volver a las jaulas. No los dejaré volver a "ayudar" en esa carpa. No quiero que algo más salga roto.- Dijo desatándolos.  
Mientras tanto, Rafa y Kira ya habían terminado de pintar todas las sillas y las atracciones del circo. Quedaba más o menos una hora para que el sol se metiera, que era el tiempo que les habían dado para terminar.  
Leo casi terminaba de acomodar toda la carpa del circo junto con Mio y Akira. Mio ahora parecía una especie de vampiro. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, unos colmillos de vampiro, piel pálida y vestida de negro. Akira ahora tenía seis brazos. Ellos suponían que dos los habían sacado de Huki y los otros dos no tenían idea de quien.  
\- Oigan, alguien sabe donde rayos quedó... ¿Kaito? ¿Así se llamaba el segundo que se llevaron de el pasillo?... No me acuerdo. Era muy callado. Creo que desde que llegó no le habló a nadie. - Dijo Leo, acomodando la última fila de sillas que les faltaban y sacando un tema de conversación.  
\- Si, así se llamaba. Nadie supo que le pasó. Pensamos que lo mataron, porque ni siquiera Huki, que fue el primero en llegar aquí, supo que había pasado con él.- Le respondió Akira.  
\- Bueno, terminamos. - Dijo Mio acomodando la última silla.  
Shun entró a la carpa junto con Rafa y Kira, quienes ya habían terminado.  
\- Muy bien. Ahora vengan. Los llevaré de regreso a sus jaulas. Querrán descansar mucho esta noche. Mañana que llegue el nuevo fenómeno comenzaremos a practicar y a asignarles sus actos.  
Leo, Akira y Mio obedecieron y siguieron a Shun hasta la caspa en donde estaban las jaulas y donde Kenta, Kouki, Rin y Len acababan de limpiar.  
Cuando entraron, encontraron a Ryo, quien llevaba a Yuuki de vuelta a su jaula también.  
\- ... ¿Porqué solamente viene con Yuuki? ¿Dónde están Donnie y Huki?- Le preguntó Rafa a Leo, quien no contestó al ver que Donnie se hallaba en su jaula.  
Cuando todos entraron a sus jaulas, Ryo y Shun se fueron, dejándolos en total obscuridad de nuevo.  
\- ¿Donnie que hacías aquí? ¿Qué no se suponía que estabas limpiando la carpa de no se que rayos?- Leo preguntó.  
\- Si... Estaba... Yuuki terminó de limpiarla ella sola. - Dijo Donnie, quien se cubría con el brazo lastimado por el disparo una parte de su otro brazo.  
\- ¿Porqué? ¿Que pasó con Huki y contigo?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ... Huki rompió una tela y yo lo encubrí...  
\- ¿Y eso que?- Le dijo Rafa.  
\- Que nos castigaron por cometer un error...  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Dime que te hicieron y los haré pagar!  
\- ¡No Rafa!- Le gritó Donnie. -... No sabes lo que pasa cuando los haces enojar...- Dijo descubriéndose la parte de su brazo, la cual tenía flores pegadas a la costra que se le estaba formando.  
\- ... ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!- Gritó Leo al verlo.  
\- ... Ácido... Me quemaron con ácido. A mi y a Huki. Las flores son para que la gente no note lo que nos hacen en este circo. - Dijo soltando el llanto. - Por favor no hagan nada que los haga enojar. No tienen idea de lo que se siente que te quemen.  
Rafa y Leo sólo lo abrazaron y lo consolaron toda la noche. Gracias a Dios, Mikey no estaba sufriendo nada de eso.

**Y hasta ahí! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review porfa!**

**Oigan, tengo una idea! Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer como una dimámica! xD Podemos hacer algo así como ustedes me dicen a que tortuga crean que me parezco, es decir, a cuál creen que me patezco más así como por como escribo y así como cómo creen ustedes que sea mi actitud por lo que escribo xD Y en el próximo capítulo, yo les pongo a los que me pusieron a quien me parecía a cuál tortuga creo que se parecen ustedes y porqué :D Les gusta mi creativa y sexy idea? Dejenlo en los comentarios los que si quieran "jugar" xD**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos! Chao!**


	5. Ensayos

**Holo! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic! Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es que estoy estudiando para exámenes, me fui de campapento, y han dejado un buen de tarea en la escuela,, así que ho ne tenído mucho tiempo de escribir! Otra vez, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Sobre el "juego" de poner quien se parecía a que tortuga, esto es lo que yo pienso de los que me respondieron! :)**

**walkerGrimes- A Mikey por el tipo de fics que escribes.**

**maryturtle- A Rafa porque vi en tu biografía que te gustan las creepypastas (Se escuchó muy stalker xD)**

**andyhamato99- A Donnie por tu fic de Caminos Cruzados.**

**lovemikey23- A Mikey por... no se, corazonadas xD**

**Guest- A Donnie por el detalle con el que escribes todos tus comentarios :)**

**Julxanxmi11- A Donnie porque al parecer, adoras leer y segramente eres super inteligente!**

** 2- A Mikey porque eres super linda**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista- A Leo porque pareces ser muy segura de ti misma! Serías muy buena líder!**

**Porfa avisenme en los comentarios a quienes sí mas o menos les atiné a su personalidad. Los que más le atinaron conmigo fueron todos los que dijeron que me parecía a Mikey, porque, aunque no lo crean, creanme que soy igual de desastrosa e inmadura que él! xD**

**Ahora, espero que les guste! :D**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"Ensayos"**

Fue una larga noche para todos. Hacía frío y estaban los tres encimados para mantener calor, además de que estaban durmiendo en el frío y duro metal de una jaula.  
No sabía que hora era, pero suponía que era mas o menos la 1:00 de la mañana. Llevaba varias horas despierto sin poder dormir. Leo estaba cansado, pero simplemente no podía dormir. Se le caían los párpados, pero no podía dormir. Tenía que proteger a sus hermanos, en especial a Donnie, que para empezar, nunca había querido ir al circo cuando ellos vieron los folletos, además, le tiene miedo a los circos, le dispararon y ahora, le habían lanzado ácido. Leo sentía lástima por él. No era su culpa estar ahí. Se sentía culpable por sus dos hermanos menores. Uno había muerto y el otro estaba aterrado. Aún dormido, Leo podía ver que su hermano al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas. Hubo varias veces en la noche en las que escuchó gritar o susurrar cosas mientras dormía.  
Escuchó que algo se movía. Era Rafa. Estaba medio dormido, pero había abierto los ojos.  
-...¿Leo? ¿Qué haces despierto?- Dijo adormilado.  
\- ... Yo... Estaba ... Dormido. - Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.  
\- Si, claro. Deja de vigilar y duerme un poco. Pasaste todo el día acomodando una estúpida carpa de circo como un esclavo y mañana seguro será lo mismo. Deberías dormir.  
\- ¿Cómo quieres que duerma? ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que algo malo no les va a pasar? Mira todo lo que le ha pasado a Donnie. No es su culpa estar aquí. No quiero que le pasen más cosas y tampoco quiero que tu pases por esas cosas o peores.  
\- Escucha, no es culpa de Donnie estar pasando por esto, pero tampoco es la tuya... Fue mi culpa haberme quedado tirando con esa resortera la noche en la que nos secuestraron. Yo vigilaré y tu duermes. ¿Ok?  
\- ... ¿Estas seguro?  
\- Si. Yo por lo menos ya dormí un rato. Tu no has dormido nada. Créeme, lo necesitarás.  
-... Gracias. Y... No fue toda tu culpa que nos hayan secuestrado... No fue culpa de nadie...- Dijo Leo acomodándose para dormir en un lugar de la fría jaula.  
Las horas pasaron, hasta que se abrió la carpa una vez más. La luz de la luna entró por el hueco de la carpa abierta, con Shun y Ryo que llevaban a alguien inconsciente cargando. En cuanto entraron, Rafa se acostó para que pensaran que estaba dormido como los demás. Ryo y Shun caminaron hacia la otra jaula que estaba junto a la de las tortugas y lanzó el cuerpo. Los dos salieron de la carpa, haciendo que la luz de la luna dejara de alumbrar la carpa. Rafa se levantó y se acercó al lado opuesto de la jaula para ver quien era al que habían lanzado a la jaula. No alcanzaba a ver nada, había demasiada obscuridad.  
\- ... ¿Jin? - Susurró. Sabía que seguramente era alguien más del pasillo. Después de ellos, seguía Jin. Tenía que ser él. Al otro día, seguro llegaría Miku.  
\- Jin...- Dijo en tono más fuerte. No hubo respuesta.  
Rafa se acercó a los barrotes y tomó una piedra del suelo con tierra de la carpa.  
\- Jin. - Casi gritó. Esta vez, Rafa le lanzó la piedra. Escuchó que Jin se movía un poco.  
\- Jin despierta.- Dijo tomando otra piedra y lanzándola con ahora más fuerza.  
Jin despertó gritando. Como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla, pero esa pesadilla era real.  
\- Jin ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Rafa.  
-...No. ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿¡Qué me hiciste!? - Dijo. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando.  
\- Escucha, estas bien y eso es lo que importa ¿Ok? Estamos en el circo de fenómenos. Ahora todos los que estamos aquí somos fenómenos.  
\- ... Espera... Reconozco tu voz... ¿Rafa? Pensamos que habían muerto... Cuando Miku y yo salimos había sangre en todo el pasillo. Como...  
\- ... Como con Mikey... Pero no estamos muertos. Nos trajeron aquí. La verdad, no nos hicieron nada. Al parecer, ya somos bastante feos... ¿Qué te hicieron a ti?  
\- ... No lo se. No siento de mis rodillas para abajo.- Lloró.  
\- ¿Puedes acercarte?  
\- Trataré...  
Rafa escuchó que Jin al parecer se arrastraba por el suelo del circo. Cuando llegó, Rafa alcanzó a verlo. Parecía un enano, le habían cortado toda la parte de las piernas de las rodillas para abajo. Estaba vestido con un pantalón rojo, tenía una camisa blanca con una corbata, y no tenía pies. Sólo la parte de la pierna, vendada. Jin estaba llorando.  
\- Oye, Jin, esta bien. No es tan malo.  
\- ¿Que le hicieron a los demás?- Susurró.  
\- Bueno, Huki tiene la boca cosida y cuchillas en las manos, Kaito desapareció, Rin y Len tienen un mismo cuerpo, Akira tiene seis brazos, Kira no tiene ojos, Kouki y Kenta son payasos, Mio es alguna clase de vampiro y Yuuki como una clase de muñeca de trapo... ¿Cómo están en el pasillo?  
\- Pues bien, lo de siempre. Ahora Miku está sola...  
\- ... ¿Cómo está ella?  
\- No muy bien. Se siente culpable por que ella cree que están muertos.  
-... ¿Cómo dices que se veía el pasillo cuando salieron?  
\- Como un matadero. Había sangre por todos lados.  
-... Pero estamos bien...  
-... Tal vez tu hermano esté igual. ¿No lo han visto? Digo, tal vez hayan hecho el mismo truco con él, pero está vivo en algún lugar del circo.  
-... No lo creo. Ayer estuvimos trabajando para nuestros estúpidos jefes aquí en el circo y no habían señales de él.  
\- ¿Además de ser el show del circo también los hacen trabajar?  
\- Si, y también te castigan si te equivocas... Les lanzaron ácido a Donnie y a Huki.  
-... ¿Qué?  
\- Si... Creo que es mejor que Mikey esté muerto. No tendrá que pasar por todo esto... - Dijo, evitando que se le escaparan las lágrimas.  
-... Todavía no lo superas ¿es cierto? Dices que lo superaste, pero no es así. Te entiendo. Yo... Tenía un hermano menor. Su nombre era Nayiko. Él murió por cáncer hace más o menos 4 años. Yo tenía como 12 años cuando él murió y es verdad, aún no lo supero. Sé por lo que están pasando tú y tus hermanos.  
-... Gracias... Deberías dormir. Mañana seguramente será un largo día. Necesitas descansar.  
\- ¿Que hay de ti?  
\- Yo le prometí a Leo que vigilaría por cualquier cosa. Era la única forma de hacerlo dormir.  
\- Ja, bien. Buenas noches.- Dijo arrastrándose hasta el otro lado de la jaula para dormir.  
Rafa pasó la siguiente hora pensando en lo que le había dicho Jin sobre Mikey. Tal vez seguiría vivo en alguna parte del maldito circo. Tenía que buscarlo. No podía no intentarlo. Si su hermano menor seguía vivo, tenía que encontrarlo. No podía dejar que le hicieran algo malo. Tenía que intentar salir a buscarlo. Sí podía. Se había infiltrado a la guarida de Destructor, a la del Kraang. ¿Qué tan difícil sería colarse a las carpas de un circo vigilado por máximo 5 personas?  
Antes que nada, debía encontrar algo para abrir el candado. Podría abrir la puerta de una patada, pero no quería alarmar a todo el circo. Caminó hasta el rincón de la jaula con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus hermanos, ya que si lo hacía, definitivamente no lo dejarían ir. Buscó entre las piedras hasta encontrar una piedra grande y pesada. Rafa la tomó y lo más cuidadosa y silenciosamente posible, comenzó a golpear el candado con fuerza. Pasaron unos diez minutos, hasta que porfín pudo abrirlo. Esperaba que el candado no se hubiera roto, ya que así podría volver a ponerlo en su lugar para fingir que no había pasado nada, pero de eso se preocuparía en otro momento. Ahora, lo que realmente importaba era que nadie se diera cuenta de que había salido. Tomó el candado y lo colgó en la puerta de la jaula. Comprobó y, por lo menos de lejos se veía creíble que la puerta estaba cerrada. Rafa corrió hasta la salida de la carpa. Antes de salir, vigiló que no hubiera nadie afuera, vigilando que nadie se escapara. Una vez después de haber comprobado que no había nadie, salió corriendo, escondiéndose por las sombras de las carpas. Era de noche en el bosque, así que no había mucha diferencia con la carpa. Era muy difícil que alguien lo viera, pero también era muy difícil que él viera a alguien. "De todas formas, creo que Ryo y Shun también tienen que dormir." Pensó.  
Rafa caminó sigilosamente hasta entrar a la carpa más cercana y fijarse que no había nadie adentro. Al entrar, comprobó que al parecer era la carpa que habían acomodado Yuuki, Donnie y Huki. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, vio a Ryo, quien caminaba hacia otra carpa que estaba por la de las presentaciones. Rafa tuvo ganas de salir y golpearlo hasta matarlo, ya que sabía lo que le había hecho a Donnie, pero se contuvo. Cuando Ryo entró a la otra carpa, Rafa salió y corrió hacia otra carpa, lejos de donde había entrado Ryo. Después de revisar, entró, pero salió rápidamente al comprobar que era la "habitación" de Shun. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero decidió entrar a revisar que tenía ahí adentro. Había una cama y un tocador. Tenía unos cajones, los cuales, Rafa abrió, pero no encontró más que ropa. Buscó algo en su tocador, tampoco encontró nada interesante. Decidió que no tenía nada adentro y salió. Corrió hacia otra carpa, pero antes de entrar, sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y lo jalaba hasta una parte más obscura.  
\- ¿Que haces?- Escuchó un susurró.  
Sintió que le destapaban la boca y lo soltaban. Miró hacia atrás para ver quien era y vio a Sayuri.  
\- ... Buscando algo.  
\- No puedes salir. ¿Sabes que te pasará si te ven Shun y Ryo?  
\- Si, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.  
\- ¿Que rayos buscas?  
\- No te puedo decir, pero por favor déjame ir.  
\- Escucha, por mí está bien, ese no es mi trabajo, pero no quiero que te hagan daño. Por favor, vuelve a la jaula.  
\- No, no hasta comprobar... Lo que quiero comprobar.  
\- Dime y te lo responderé con tal de que vuelvas a tu jaula.  
\- ¿Cómo sé si me dices la verdad?  
\- No tengo idea, pero te aseguro que lo haré.  
\- Bien... ¿Mikey está muerto?  
-... ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Mikey está muerto?  
\- ... Tu lo viste. Murió en el pasillo. Lo sabes mejor que yo.  
\- ... ¿Quien lo mató?  
\- ... El tipo del pasillo.  
\- ¿Quien es?  
\- No lo sé. No lo conozco. ¿Ya puedes regresar? Si nos ven aquí, nos matarán a los dos.  
\- No hasta queme respondas una última pregunta. ¿Para qué es la sangre que nos sacaron?  
\- Para... Hacer a más mutantes. El dueño quiere más mutantes para los actos del circo, así que sacó la sangre de ustedes para descifrar como hacer más. Ahora, ¿te puedes ir?  
-... Si. Gracias. Voy a regresar.  
\- Gracias.- Suspiró.  
Rafa caminó de regreso a la carpa de las jaulas, por lo menos hasta que Sayuri dejó de observarlo. No iría a las jaulas hasta revisar todas las malditas carpas del circo, pero tenía que tener más cuidado. Si Sayuri lo había visto, no sería difícil para Ryo o Shun.  
Rafa entró a otra carpa, pero comprobó que esa no era más que la carpa donde les habían sacado sangre a él y a sus hermanos, la sangre que sería usada para hacer a más mutantes.  
Como media hora después, Rafa había esculcado a unas 4 carpas. No había encontrado nada, más que vestuarios y papeles. Al parecer, ese circo llevaba más de 70 años dado shows.  
Quedaban sólo dos carpas por revisar. Una naranja y otra verde. Sus esperanzas habían bajado demasiado. Después de todo, al parecer Mikey no estaba vivo en el circo. Con toda la cautela, entró a la carpa naranja. Estaba muy obscuro, pero alcanzó a ver algo que se movía en la obscuridad. Al principio, pensó que era Ryo o Shun y trató de salir, pero después, vio que lo que sea que estuviera ahí, al parecer tenía una camisa de fuerza y estaba en una jaula. Lo que sea que estuviera ahí se acercó a los barrotes, a donde estaba Rafa, quien lo reconoció de inmediato.  
-... ¿Kaito?  
En ese instante, la carpa se abrió, dejando ver a Shun.  
\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Te vi desde que entraste! - Le gritó, llevándolo a rastras afuera de la carpa. Rafa golpeó a Shun para defenderse y casi lo deja inconsciente. Estaba a punto de escapar, pero Ryo llegó y lo electrocutó con una pistola de toques.  
\- ¡Camina a menos de que quieras otra descarga!- Le gritó.  
Rafa obedeció en contra de su voluntad. Mientras que Shun lo llevaba como preso, Ryo lo apuntaba con la pistola de toques por la espalda. Mientras salían del círculo que formaban las carpas en el bosque, Rafa alcanzó a ver a Sayuri, que lo miraba con tristeza desde lejos. Lo llevaron a la carpa que estaba alejada de las demás, escondida en el bosque. Cuando entraron, lo obligaron a sentarse en una de las sillas con correas. Rafa trató de escapar, pero recibió otra descarga en el intento.  
\- ¡Siéntate! - Gritó Shun.  
Rafa no tuvo de otra y obedeció. Mientras Shun amarraba las correas de la silla, Ryo sacaba cosas de un armario que había en la carpa. Rafa alcanzó a ver que sacaba un bote pequeño y lo llenaba con... Ácido. Ryo se acercó a Rafa, dejando el bote en la mesa.  
\- Ok, quiero queme digas ¿Que hacías afuera de tu jaula?  
\- ¡Que te importa! ¡De todas formas me vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo, te diga o no!  
\- No, eso depende de ti. Confiesa rápido y menos ácido caerá en tu asquerosa cara. ¿Qué hacías afuera de tu jaula?  
-... Buscando algo que ustedes me quitaron.  
\- ¿Que?- Preguntó Shun.  
\- A mi hermano.  
\- Ja, no seas idiota. Él está muerto. Tu tonto hermano tuvo menos suerte que ustedes al salir de su celda, por eso está muerto. ¿Crees que nosotros lo tenemos? Estúpido.- Le dijo Ryo.  
\- Ahora, otra pregunta. ¿Cómo saliste de tu jaula?  
\- ... No lo se. Descubrí que estaba mal cerrada. - Mintió, sabiendo que así, por lo menos se culparían mutuamente.  
\- ¡Shun! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que nos harán si algún fenómeno de este estúpido circo se escapa!?  
\- ¡¿Porqué me culpas a mi?! ¡Yo no cerré las jaulas de las tortugas!  
\- ¡Argh! ¿Sabes que? Hablaremos de esto después. Ahora, tenemos que darle una lección de disciplina a esta tortuga.- Dijo Ryo, quien se levantó, tomó unas pinzas y sostuvo el bote con ácido con ellas. - Ok, consejo amistoso. No te muevas. Créeme que provocarás más dolor.  
En ese instante, Ryo volteó el bote con ácido en la mejilla izquierda de Rafa, quien gritó por el dolor que sentía por el ácido que lentamente quemaba y perforaba toda su piel.  
\- Ok, ahora quiero que digas que odias a tu hermano... "Mikey" y que fue una bendición para ti que él muriera.- Dijo Ryo.  
\- ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca diré eso de él! - Lloró.  
\- ¡Dilo, a menos de que no te importe que más ácido queme tu piel!- Gritó Ryo.  
\- ¡Amo a Mikey y voy a castrar a quien sea que lo haya matado!  
\- Muy bien. - Dijo Ryo tomando otro bote que Shun había preparado previamente. Ryo volvió a lanzar más ácido en el mismo lugar.  
\- ¡Dilo!  
\- ¡Amo a Mikey y voy a castrar a quien sea que lo haya matado!- Repitió mientras millones de lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor de su piel derritiéndose.  
\- ¡Shun! Tráeme más ácido!  
\- ¡No! ... Te lo vas a acabar todo en un sólo fenómeno. Jamás dirá lo que quieres. Acéptalo y déjalo ir. Ya lo castigaste demasiado.  
\- ... Bien. - Dijo Ryo sacando flores del armario y aplastándolas en la mejilla de Rafa. Después, desabrochó las correas y tomó la pistola de toques una vez más y obligó a Rafa a caminar hasta su jaula.  
Cuando Rafa entró a su jaula, ninguno de los fenómenos lo notó, incluyendo a sus hermanos y Ryo y Shun tampoco notaron que había forzado el candado.  
Pasaron máximo unas 3 horas hasta que la carpa se volvió a abrir. Rafa había estado pensando la forma de que sus hermanos no notaran lo que le habían hecho, pero no se ingenió nada. Se suponía que él le había dicho a Leo que durmiera y que él vigilaría y sabía que Leo se volvería loco si se enteraba de lo que le habían hecho, pero no había forma de ocultarlo. La herida era demasiado grande. Rafa estaba demasiado enojado. Por lo que le habían hecho a él, a Donnie, a Mikey, a todos. Cuando lo estaban quemando, había dicho que iba a castrar a quien sea que hubiera matado a Mikey. Él jamás había usado esa palabra. Por lo menos, no lo recordaba. Sabía que era, pero no la usaba. Tuvo que haber estado demasiado enojado para hacerlo, y sí lo estaba. Sabía que, si en ese momento no hubiera pensado en las consecuencias y en sus hermanos, no se hubíera podido controlar y le hubiera importado un pepino lo que le hubiera pasado a él y seguramente, habría encontrado la forma de matar a Ryo y a Shun. Todo pasó muy rápido por su cabeza, pero si no lo hubiera pensado, sus hermanos y los demás fenómenos estarían en graves problemas en esos momentos. Seguramente si el mataba a alguien y ese alguien lo mataba a él o él escapaba, se desquitarían con Leo y con Donnie, y si ellos lo hacían con él, ellos se desquitarían con los demás fenómenos. Rafa estaba cansado y enojado. Llevaba tratando de contener las lágrimas las tres horas. Estaba triste. Por Mikey, por Donnie, por Leo, por todos los fenómenos. Además, aún le dolía bastante la quemadura. Casi había traspasado la piel y podía sentir la piel viva de su mejilla y las sucias flores que le habían aplastado en ella. Le ardía. Tampoco sabía que rayos le iba a decir a Leo. Quedaría traumado cuando se diera cuenta de lo que le habían hecho, pero, el momento llegó y la carpa se abrió y con ella entraron Ryo y Shun con una pistola de toques cada uno.  
\- ¡Despierten!- Gritó Ryo.  
Todos los fenómenos despertaron de golpe. Al parecer, todos estaban asustados.  
\- ... ¿Rafa? ¿Qué te hicieron?- Dijo Leo inmediatamente al despertar. Rafa podía ver que a él y a Donnie, que estaba callado en la esquina de la jaula, casi se les salían las lágrimas.  
-... Estoy bien. No se preocupen por mi.  
\- ¿No se preocupen? ¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos por ti? Estabas bien antes de que me durmiera. Te dejé solo, despierto y tu mejilla está quemada por ácido.- Lloró Leo. Rafa podía ver que Leo quería fingir estar enojado, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.  
\- Sácalos. - Le dijo Ryo a Shun, quien tomó las llaves y abrió solamente la jaula de Huki y la de las tortugas.  
Vieron que Huki salió de su jaula y Shun llegó a abrir la suya.  
\- Salgan. - Les dijo. Los tres se levantaron, pero Shun detuvo a Leo. - Tu no. Sólo ellos.- Le dijo. Leo no tuvo de otra y se quedó en la jaula, viendo como Donnie y Rafa salían. Shun los llevó al frente, junto a Huki y Ryo.  
\- ¡Escuchen adefesios!- Gritó Ryo. - Queríamos darles una pequeña demostración de lo que pasa si desobedeces una regla del circo. Solamente nos gustaría mostrarles que pasa cuando no siguen las reglas. - Ryo tomó a Huki y lo jaló bruscamente hacia el frente, para que todos pudieran verlo. - Este estúpido rompió una tela usada para los actos del circo.- En ese momento, Ryo volvió para jalar a Donnie, al cual tomó exactamente de la quemadura de su brazó, haciendo que Donnie gritara desesperadamente tratado de soltarse, pero caminando hacia el frente a la vez.- Y este otro mentiroso, trató de encubrir a su tonto amigo como si lo conociera de por vida.  
Rafa estuvo a punto de entrar a defender a su hermano, pero pensó que sería mejor para los dos no hacerlo. Además, Donnie comenzó a llorar. Lo que estaban haciendo Ryo y Shun era humillación pública.  
\- Oh, miren, la pequeña tortuga homosexual comenzó a llorar. ¿Dije algo que te ofendiera?- Dijo Ryo, cosa que hizo que se le salieran más lágrimas a Donnie. - O tal vez sea por tu tonto hermano que decidió salir de su jaula a la mitad de la noche a buscar el cuerpo de su hermanito. - Ryo tomó su pistola de toques e hizo caminar a Rafa hasta el frente, junto a Huki y a Donnie por medio de descargas. Rafa pudo ver que Donnie lo miraba con asombro y algo de tristeza al enterarse de lo que había hecho.  
\- Oye, ¿que te pasó en la cara? Parece que te está creciendo una planta. ¿Me regalas una flor?- Dijo Ryo, después, tomó una flor y la removió de su cara quemada, levantando con ella, parte de la costra que estaba comenzando a formarse ahí. Rafa gritó y trató de safarse, pero sólo consiguió otra descarga.  
\- Esto les pasa a los que no siguen las reglas en este circo, así que, si piensan romper una regla, piénsenlo dos veces y pregúntenle a ellos lo mucho que duele cuando el ácido quema tu piel.  
En ese momento, Rafa y Donnie coincidieron en mirar a Leo, quien los miraba devastado desde donde estaba. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ver como humillaban y lastimaban a sus hermanos, los únicos dos que quedaban.  
\- ¿Porqué tan callado?- Dijo dirigiéndose a Huki. Después, le dio una descerga y luego le dio una a Donnie, quien cayó al suelo por el nivel de la descarga.  
\- ¡Déjalos en paz!- Escucharon gritar. Era Leo, quien lloraba pegado a los barrotes, queriendo salir a ayudar a sus hermanos.  
\- Oh, lo siento ¿te gustaría salir con ellos?- Dijo Ryo.  
\- Leo, no lo hagas. - Le dijo Donnie débil por la descarga.  
\- ¡Ya déjalos Ryo! ¡Ya los humillaste demasiado!- Lloró Leo.  
\- Ok fenómeno. Vas a pelear por tus hermanos y tu amigo, hazlo bien. Shun, sácalo de la jaula.  
\- Pero...  
\- ¡Sácalo de la jaula!  
Shun no tuvo de otra y abrió la jaula de Leo, quien salió corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos a ayudarlos. Leo se arrodilló junto a Donnie, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo.  
\- Oye, no tan rápido. - Dijo Ryo dándole una descarga a Leo. - Dije "pelea por ellos".  
Leo no pudo ni levantarse cuando Ryo comenzó a darle descargas con el nivel más alto de la pistola de toques.  
\- ¡Déjalo ya!- Le gritó Rafa, estaba a punto de correr a atacar a Ryo, pero Shun le dio una fuerte descarga que se lo impidió.  
Ryo paró de darle descargas a Leo, al ver que este ya no se movía.  
\- ¡Leo!- Gritó Donnie, corriendo a ver como se encontraba su hermano.  
\- ¡Ryo! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Sabes lo que nos va a costar si lo mataste?! ¡Ve por Sayuri ahora! - Le gritó Shun.  
Ryo salió corriendo de la carpa a buscar a Sayuri.  
\- Huki, vuelve a tu jaula. Tu también Donatello. - Les dijo Shun.  
Los dos hicieron caso. Shun cerró las dos jaulas mientras Rafa trataba de encontrar el pulso de Leo. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando Ryo llegó corriendo con Sayuri a su lado.  
\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué le hiciste?- Dijo Sayuri corriendo hacia Leo. Rafa se hizo a un lado para que Sayuri pudiera revisar a su hermano. Sayuri trató de encontrar su pulso. Después, dio un suspiro de alivio. Logró encontrarlo.  
\- Él está bien. Rafa, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.  
Rafa y Sayuri levantaron a Leo y lo llevaron a la enfermería mientras Shun y Ryo preocupados los veían alejarse.  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, pusieron a Leo en la camilla.  
\- ¿Está muy mal?- Preguntó Rafa preocupado.  
\- No. Sólo está inconsciente. Él está bien. No te preocupes.  
\- Entonces, ¿porqué lo trajiste aquí?  
\- Para que los estúpidos de Ryo y Shun se preocupen y que a la próxima esos idiotas no vuelvan a hacer una tontería así.  
\- ¿Porqué se preocupan? Digo, hasta donde yo sé, nosotros no les importamos.  
\- Bueno, ellos trabajan para la misma persona que yo y si alguno de ustedes muere o le pasa algo grave, ya no es útil para el circo. Si algo así les pasa a ustedes y es culpa de ellos, seguramente los matarán.  
\- ¿Para quien trabajan?- Dijo Rafa con trabajos. Su mejilla estaba sangrando gracias a Ryo y además le seguía doliendo por el ácido. El dolor era casi insoportable.  
\- Eso no importa ahora. Si te traje aquí, fue para curarte. Ayer te dije que te fueras a tu jaula. ¿Porqué no me hiciste caso? Sabías que te harían esto.  
\- Tenía que comprobar que Mikey no estaba aquí. - Dijo con tristeza.  
-... Oye, lamento tu pérdida.- Le dijo mientras sacaba las cosas para desinfectarle la herida.  
\- ... Me va a doler ¿verdad?- Dijo al ver el desinfectante en spray. Siempre había odiado esas cosas. Además de desinfectar, sólo servían para que te doliera aún más la herida.  
\- Sip. - Dijo poniendo un poco del spray en un pedazo de gasa. - No te muevas y trata de no gritar. - Con eso, Sayuri comenzó a limpiar la quemadura en la mejilla de Rafa, quien sólo golpeaba y pateaba a la silla que tenía en frente, tratando de no gritar. Sayuri removió todas las flores que tenía pegadas a la costra para que no se le infectara la herida y al terminar, tomó otra gasa, le puso más desinfectante y cubrió la herida con ella.  
\- Terminé.- Dijo tirando la gasa con la que había limpiado la quemadura a la basura. Rafa sólo estaba aferrado a la silla y con los ojos llorosos.  
\- Aww, no llores. - Le dijo Sayuri bromeando.  
\- No estoy llorando.- Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.  
Sayuri sólo rió.  
\- Deberías volver a las jaulas. Les avisaré cuando Leo despierte.  
\- ¿Puedes curar a Donnie también?  
-... No. Si Ryo y Shun ven que les hice eso a los dos, seguramente me irá muy mal. Tenía acordado con Donnie que lo iba a hacer con él, pero cuando llegue con Ryo a tomarle el pulso a Leo, me dijo lo más discretamente posible que te curara a ti. Ahora, vuelve a tu jaula. Esta vez, hazme caso.  
Rafa estaba conmovido. Donnie le había regalado su oportunidad de ser curado. Rafa caminó fuera de la carpa y fue hacia la carpa de las jaulas. Le sorprendía que era su segundo día en el circo y ya sabía perfectamente como llegar a las jaulas. Ya conocía perfectamente el circo, excepto por la pequeña carpa que le había faltado de revisar la noche anterior, pero no le importaba. Era muy pequeña para ser algo importante.  
Entró a la carpa donde estaban las jaulas. Ryo se le acercó corriendo con Shun a su lado.  
\- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó tratando de disimular su preocupación.  
\- Sayuri me dijo que es muy poco probable que despierte hoy y que no podrá saber que tan grave está hasta que despierte.- Mintió.  
\- Bueno, ojalá y despierte pronto.- Dijo nervioso. - ¿Curó tu herida verdad?- Preguntó mientras abría su jaula.  
\- Si.- Contestó al entrar con Donatello.  
Ni Ryo ni Shun le dieron importancia a eso. Solamente cerraron la jaula con Rafa adentro.  
\- Escuchen.- Gritó Ryo.- En unos minutos regresaré porque vamos a empezar a asignarles un acto. - Con eso, Ryo y Shun salieron corriendo. Seguramente iban con Sayuri a ver como estaba Leo.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¿Es en serio lo que les dijiste a Ryo y a Shun? ¿Es posible que Leo no despierte?- Preguntó preocupado.  
\- No, sólo quería preocuparlos. Él está bien. Solamente necesita descansar.  
Donatello suspiró con alivio.  
\- Gracias a Dios. ¿Te curó?  
\- Bueno, ¿que no estás viendo la gran gasa con desinfectante en mi cara?... Gracias.  
-... ¿Porqué?  
\- Donnie, ya se que le dijiste a Sayuri que me curara a mi en vez de a ti. Gracias.  
\- ... ¿Enserio? ¿Ella te dijo?  
\- Si.  
\- Bueno, pensé que tu cara importaba más que mi brazo.  
\- ¿Enserio saliste a mitad de la noche ayer?- Escucharon la voz de Yuuki desde su jaula.  
Donnie y Rafa se acercaron hacia donde estaba Yuuki.  
\- Si, es que... Tenía que confirmar que Mikey no estaba en el circo.  
\- Eso fue genial. Seguro que eres el único que se atreve a hacer algo así.- Dijo Yuuki sorprendida.  
\- Si, tengo que admitir que me impresionó bastante cuando me enteré de lo que habías hecho.- Continuó Donnie.  
Rafa sólo sonrió. Al menos lo reconocían por algo. Pasaron los minutos y la carpa de volvió a abrir. Shun y Ryo entraron.  
\- Muy bien fenómenos, su amigo está bien. Sólo necesita descansar. Ahora, les diremos de que acto van a estar encargados. No nos importa que no sean buenos en eso, lo serán, a menos de que quieran que les quememos su rostro con ácido. Los circos de fenómenos de hace años solamente mostraban a sus fenómenos. El creador de este circo decidió hacer algo más innovador y ponerlos a hacer actos de circo, así que, hemos decidido sus actos. - Comenzó Ryo. - Huki, vas a estar encargado junto con Jin de vender boletos y hacerle publicidad al circo. Saldrán a las calles a darle folletos a la gente y a invitarla a venir y también trabajarán en taquillas. Rin, Len, serán los escapistas. En su acto, estarán atados con cadenas o cuerdas y tendrán que aprender a desamarrarse. Akira, aprenderás a manejar a la perfección tus seis brazos. Vas a ser malabarista. Tres pelotas en cada par de manos. En total, 9 pelotas. Kira y Mio, serán contorsionistas. Espero que tengan elasticidad. Kouki, Kenta, creo que su trabajo es demasiado obvio. Serán los payasos del circo. Yuuki, serás ayudante y parte de un truco de magia. Shun va a ser el mago mientras conseguimos a más gente. Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, serán acróbatas. Ojalá y sepan algo de eso. Miku, el fenómeno restante que llegará mañana, va a cantar. Será la artista del circo. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Terminó Ryo. Nadie respondió. Todo estaba en silencio. - Muy bien. Comenzarán a practicar ahora. Shun comenzó a abrir las jaulas de todos los fenómenos.  
\- Síganme.- Les dijo Ryo una vez que Shun había terminado de abrir todas las jaulas. Todos salieron de las jaulas y fueron hacia el bosque. Cuando llegaron, Sayuri estaba esperándolos ahí.  
\- Bien, quiero que se separen por actos. Si estás sólo el tu acto, te quiero sólo. Si estás con más personas en tu acto, te quiero con ellos y con nadie más. Si llegamos a encontrar a alguien jugando, creo que les dejamos claro lo que iba a pasar. Cuando el sol caiga, espero que todos tengan avances notables, sino, misma consecuencia. Shun va a estar ensayando con Yuuki, así que si quieren algo, no lo busquen a él. Si necesitan materiales, pídanmelos a mi o a Sayuri. Estaremos revisando que estén trabajando. Sepárense y pueden empezar. Akira, Sayuri te entregará las pelotas y Rin y Len, ella les dará cadenas y cuerdas también. Empiecen.  
Con eso, Donnie y Rafa buscaron el lugar más alejado de los demás para "ensayar su acto".  
\- ¿Que demonios vamos a hacer? No sabemos nada de acrobacias. - Dijo Rafa.  
\- Pues no se. Pero sí podemos hacerlas. Somos ninjas. Solamente hay que improvisar. - Respondió Donnie.  
\- Enserio tenemos que trabajar en un plan para salir de aquí. Sacarnos a todos de aquí. Nos tratan como animales.  
\- Rafa, si vamos a escapar, tenemos que esperar. No podemos hacerlo tan pronto. Miku ni siquiera llega aún.  
\- Donnie, tenemos que empezar con el plan. Si no es ahora, ¿cuando? Cuando se les ocurra comenzar con un plan, la mitad de nosotros estará muerta y más gente estará convertida en fenómeno. Tenemos que actuar ahora. En cuanto Leo se despierte y Miku llegue, comenzamos a hacer un plan entre todos. No sólo nosotros. Vamos a necesitar de todos si queremos salir y que nadie más muera.  
\- Si, esta bien. Pero ahora, tenemos que formar un estúpido acto para el circo.  
\- Wow Donnie, no te había escuchado hablar así.- Bromeo Rafa.  
Donnie sólo le lanzó una mirada que hizo a Rafa entender que no estaba de humor.  
\- Bien, ¿que vamos a hacer entonces?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- No tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Saltos mortales?  
\- Bien, hagamos saltos mortales... ¿Es lo único que vamos a hacer?  
\- ¿Sabes que? Sólo improvisemos. Si viene Ryo o Sayuri, solamente improvisamos algo. Por lo menos nos tocó algo en lo que somos buenos.  
\- Si...- Rafa sólo se quedó pensando.  
\- ¿En qué piensas?  
\- ... ¿Recuerdas que nadie sabe lo que le pasó a Kaito?  
\- ... Si.  
\- Bueno, ayer que salí en la noche, en la carpa donde Ryo y Shun me encontraron, estaba Kaito.  
\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y que hace ahí?  
\- No lo se. Creo que le hicieron algo peor que a nosotros. Actuaba... Como si fuera un animal.  
\- ¿Sabes que? Empecemos con el plan ahora. Tienes razón. Hay que salir de aquí. En la noche les avisaremos a los demás sobre lo que llevamos del plan.  
\- Me gusta como piensas Donnie, y me asombra que no estés horrorizado por la situación. Creí que le tenías pavor a los circos.  
\- Si, bueno, ahora soy parte de uno. Si tuviera miedo, me tendría miedo a mi mismo y eso no hace mucho sentido.  
\- Tienes razón. Comencemos con el plan. ¿Cuándo saldremos?  
\- Pues cuando el plan esté listo.  
\- Ok, eso fue fácil. Ahora, tenemos que salir sin que Ryo y Shun se den cuenta. ¿Cómo rayos vamos a hacer eso?  
\- Uh, seguramente Sayuri nos puede ayudar con eso. Puede distraerlos mientras salimos de aquí.  
\- ¿Crees que quiera hacerlo? Es decir, ayer me dijo que trabajaba para el dueño del circo, y al parecer, los tiene bastante amenazados a todos. Seguramente no le va a ir bien a ella si nos escapamos.  
\- Cierto. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa. Algo que los distraiga a todos mientras nosotros nos escapamos...  
-... O algo más sencillo. Los noqueamos a todos con dardos para dormir.  
\- No es buena idea Rafa. De todos modos, de donde los sacaríamos?  
\- Tienen unos en el mismo armario de donde sacan el ácido.  
\- Si pero, esas cosas no duran más de 10 minutos... pero sí es lo suficiente para escapar sin que lo noten.  
\- ...De todas formas seguirán buscándonos en Nueva York.  
\- Bueno, pues ya todos somos fenómenos. Nos esconderemos todos en las alcantarillas.  
\- Donnie, esto no va a parar hasta que ellos estén muertos. Si no somos nosotros, será otra gente.  
\- Wow, ¿estas insinuando que tenemos que matarlos?  
\- Pues... Si. Creo que es la única forma de salir de esto. Pero no sería matar a Ryo y a Shun, sería matar al dueño del circo.  
\- Si, bueno, eso ahora no importa. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es escapar. Una vez que estemos afuera, podemos planear eso, pero ahora, solamente hay que enfocarnos en salir de aquí.  
En ese momento, pararon de hablar, ya que Sayuri llegó.  
\- Chicos, sólo venía a avisarles que Leo ya despertó y está perfectamente bien. Solamente que lo tendré en la enfermería un rato para revisar que no tenga nada fuera de lo normal, pero en menos de media hora ya podrá venir con ustedes.  
\- Ok, gracias Sayuri. - Dijo Donnie.  
Un rato después, Leo llegó con ellos.  
\- Leo, ¿estas bien?- Le preguntó Rafa.  
\- ... Si. Estoy bien. Gracias.  
\- ¿Gracias? Gracias a ti.  
\- De nada Donnie... ¿Ustedes están bien?  
\- Si.  
Donnie y Rafa se miraron mutuamente.  
\- ... ¿Porqué rayos se miran así?  
\- Leo... Vamos a hacer un plan para escapar. Hoy en la noche lo empezaremos y en cuanto el plan esté listo, salimos. Si está listo hoy, nos vamos hoy. No sólo nosotros, todos. Vamos a sacarlos a todos de aquí. - Le dijo Rafa.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Los demás ya saben de esto?  
\- No, hoy en la noche les diremos y haremos el plan entre todos. Después llegará Miku y ella también ayudará. - Dijo Donnie.  
\- Ok y... ¿Llevan algo del plan?  
\- Nop. - Contestó Rafa.  
\- ... ¿Y del acto?  
\- Nop. - Volvió a contestar.  
\- ... ¿Y que rayos han estado haciendo?  
\- ...Nada.  
Pasaron varias horas hasta que el sol se escondió. Antes de que eso pasara, Ryo comenzó a revisar los actos, a lo que ellos sólo hicieron volteretas. Antes de regresarlos a sus jaulas, les dieron de comer pura fruta.  
\- Donnie, necesitamos una manera de avisarles a los demás sin tener que hablar. Ellos nos podrían escuchar y descubrirnos.  
-... Tengo una idea. La carpa de utilería está cerca. Puedo sacar varias hojas de papel y una pluma, sólo, necesito que me cubran.  
Mientras Rafa hablaba con Ryo y Leo cuidaba que nadie volteara, Donnie corrió rápidamente a sacar unas hojas y una pluma de la carpa. No tardó más de un minuto en ir y en regresar. Después de eso, solamente escondieron las cosas hasta que los llevaron a sus jaulas.  
Al regresar, Ryo y Shun decidieron separarlos en las jaulas por actos.  
\- Ok, quiero que en la primera jaula estén Huki y Jin, después quiero a Rin y a Len en otra jaula. Junto a ellos va a estar Akira y junto a él Kira y Mio juntas. En la jaula que sigue van a estar Kenta y Kouki, después Yuuki va a estar sola y junto a ella van las tres tortugas y en la esquina quiero a Miku, la que va a llegar hoy. Hay que desocupar jaulas así que los quiero separados así.  
Después de que todos se habían acomodado en las jaulas, Shun y Ryo cerraron la carpa.  
\- Hay que avisarles a los demás sobre el plan. - Dijo Leo tomando una hoja de papel y escribiendo en ella.  
" Tenemos que hacer un plan para salir de aquí."  
Leo pasó la hoja y la pluma a la jaula de Yuuki, quien la tomó y escribió algo en ella, después se la pasó a Kouki y a Kenta, quienes escribieron y se la pasaron a Mio y a Kira y así sucesivamente hasta que la hoja llegó a Huki y a Jin y todos pasaron la hoja y la pluma de regreso.  
Las tortugas tomaron la hoja de papel y la leyeron.  
" Tenemos que hacer un plan para salir de aquí."  
" Si, Shun me trata como su esclava."  
" ¿Cómo rayos podemos salir sin que ellos se den cuenta?"  
" De la misma manera de la que Rafa salió ayer en la noche."  
" Si, sí podemos hacerlo. En cuanto llegue Miku, nos largamos todos de aquí."  
" ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una idea de como vamos a lograrlo?"  
" Nosotros no."  
Eso fue lo último que había escrito en el papel.  
" Estábamos pensando dormirlos con dardos. Tienen varios en la carpa donde tienen el ácido." Escribió Rafa.  
La hoja volvió a pasar por todos, hasta volver a llegar hacia ellos.  
" ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar ahí?"  
" No podemos hacerlo a menos de que alguien vaya a ser quemado"  
" Si, va a ser muy difícil hacer eso."  
" Podemos hacer algo que los distraiga."  
" Si, así será más fácil tomar los dardos."  
" Además, Donnie, Rafa y yo ya hemos estado ahí y solamente tienen tres sillas con correas, si el problema lo causa más de tres personas, unas tendrán que esperar paradas mientras queman a otras y si son rápidos, pueden sacar los dardos y encajárselos sin que nadie salga quemado"  
Eso era lo último que habían escrito.  
" Huki tiene razón. No es tan difícil." Escribió Donnie.  
Donnie mandó la hoja, que volvió a pasar por todos hasta llegar a ellos de nuevo.  
" Oigan, ¿Que hay de Kaito?"  
" Está muerto."  
" Nadie sabe que le pasó"  
" Desde que salió del pasillo nadie lo volvió a ver."  
" Seguro lo asesinaron."  
" Si, y eso nos pasará a todos si no salimos de aquí."  
Las tortugas volvieron a leer el papel.  
" No, Kaito no está muerto. Ayer que salí en la noche lo vi. Está en una carpa de las pequeñas. Hay que sacarlo de aquí."  
Rafa le pasó la hoja a Yuuki y después de unos minutos, la hoja volvió.  
" Si, no lo podemos dejar aquí."  
" ¿Porqué lo tienen separado?"  
" ¿Estará bien?"  
" ¿Cómo rayos lo vamos a sacar de aquí? Salir nosotros ya es demasiado complicado."  
" Tiene que haber una forma de hacer las dos cosas a la vez."  
" Chicos, ¿Tienen alguna idea?"  
Una vez que habían leído eso, Leo tomó el papel y escribió todo un plan en el que él, Rafa y Donnie habían estado haciendo mientras la hoja regresaba.  
" Ok, tenemos el plan. Nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos. Un grupo de cinco y otro de ocho. El grupo de ocho va a hacer algo malo para que se los lleven a la carpa donde tiene el ácido y los dardos. Como son ocho, seguramente irán Sayuri, Shun y Ryo. Como dijo Huki, son ocho, así que cinco estarán parados y esos cinco van a sacar los dardos. No importa de que manera, la que más les convenga antes de que quemen a alguien. En cuanto saquen los dardos, duermen a Ryo, Shun y a Sayuri y desatan a los que están en las sillas. Mientras tanto, el equipo de cinco va a ir a sacar a Kaito de la carpa. En cuanto los dos equipos terminen, nos vemos en la carpa de las funciones y en cuanto todos estemos ahí, nos largamos de aquí. Necesitamos que elijan en que equipo quieren estar."  
En cuanto las tortugas estaban a punto de pasarle el papel a Yuuki, escucharon que la carpa se abrió y todos se hicieron los dormidos mientras veían que Shun y Ryo entraban con Miku inconsciente y la tiraban en la jaula que estaba junto a la de las tortugas. Después de eso, los dos salieron de la carpa.  
En cuanto salieron, las tortugas pasaron el papel a la jaula de Yuuki. Cuando Ryo y Shun dejaron a Miku en la jaula, Rafa fue el primero en acercarse a ella y tratar de despertarla.  
\- ... Miku...- Susurró suavemente. Intentó moverla y tratar de despertarla, pero no alcanzaba. Estaba muy alejada.  
\- Miku, despierta.  
Ella sólo se movió. Rafa escuchó que sollozaba.  
\- Miku, ¿estas despierta?  
\- ... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué me hiciste?- Lloró.  
\- Miku, soy Rafa. Todos estamos aquí. Todos los del pasillo.  
-... ¿Rafa? ¡Estas vivo! - Gritó. Miku trató de moverse, pero al momento de intentarlo, gritó por el dolor.  
\- ¿Estas bien?  
\- ... Si. ¿Tus hermanos también están vivos?  
\- Si... Bueno... Todos menos Mikey.  
-... Lo siento.  
\- ... ¿Qué te hicieron? Ahora todos son fenómenos.  
\- ... No lo se. No siento mis piernas. - Lloró. - Es decir... Si, pero... Siento como si no fueran mis piernas. Me duele horrible.  
\- ¿Puedes acercarte?  
-... Si.  
Miku se arrastró hacia él con esfuerzos. Cuando llegó a los barrotes de la jaula, Rafa pudo ver que pasaba con sus piernas. Eran de cabra. Le amputaron sus piernas. Miku sólo lloró.  
\- Oye, tranquila. Estamos planeando escapar.  
\- ¿Cuando?  
\- Si se puede, hoy.  
En ese momento, Donnie y Leo se unieron a la plática, después de saludar a Miku y le contaron el plan.  
Minutos después, la hoja regresó. En ella tenía escrito quien iba a formar parte de que equipo.  
En el equipo de ocho integrantes estaban apuntados Mio, Kouki, Kenta, Kira y Akira. Rafa, Donnie y Miku decidieron entrar a ese equipo, mientras que Leo iba a formar parte de el equipo de cinco integrantes, donde estaban Jin, Yuuki, Rin, Len y Huki.  
\- Muy bien, nos vamos esta noche. - Dijo Leo en voz alta.

**Y hasta ahí! Los voy a dejar en suspenso! Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar review! Los adoro! Bye!**


	6. El Plan

**Holo! He regresado! Me he dado cuenta de que llevó un mes sin publicar! Sorry :(**  
**Gracias! Estamos a un comentario de llegar a los 50! Los amo! :***  
**Oigan, Julxanxmi11 comentó una idea después de lo de adivinar a que tortuga se parecen, quien quiera jugar que bueno! :D Su idea fue que cada quien comente un dato interesante de TMNT.**  
**Ejemplo: "Las tortugas fueron inventadas por Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman."**  
**Y por cada dato que ustedes pongan yo pongo uno y a ver cuantos juntamos. No se vale repetir!**  
**Bueno, ojalá y les guste.**  
**TMNT no me pertenece**

**"El Plan"**  
Pasaba de media noche. El plan estaba hecho. Esa noche, todos escaparían de ese terrorífico circo. Rafa les había enseñado a todos como romper el candado de las jaulas. Una vez que todos tenían abierto el candado, se desearon suerte mutuamente y el equipo de ocho integrantes, Rafa, Donnie, Kira, Mio, Kenta, Kouki, Akira y Miku salió de las jaulas para fingir un falso intento de escape que seguramente los llevaría a la carpa donde tenían el ácido. En cuanto Ryo, Shun y Sayuri los atraparan, gritarían con todas sus fuerzas para que el equipo de cinco... O seis integrantes, Leo, Jin, Yuuki, Huki, Rin y Len supieran que los tres se los habían llevado y ellos poder salir de las jaulas a buscar a Kaito.  
\- Suerte.- Le deseó el equipo de Rafa y Donnie al equipo de Leo.  
\- Ustedes también. - Les contestó Leo.  
Los ocho salieron de sus jaulas y cuando estaban a punto de salir de la carpa, Leo les gritó.  
\- ¡Cuídense!  
\- ¡Tu también Leo!- Le contestó Rafa.  
El equipo salió de la carpa .  
\- Ok, tenemos que hacer que Ryo y Shun nos vean. Si Sayuri nos ve, no va a hacer nada. No tiene que ser tan difícil. Vamos.  
El equipo caminó hacia el centro del circo, la carpa de los actos. Cuando estaban ahí, no había señales de nadie. No veían ni a Shun ni a Ryo por ningún lado.  
\- ¿Dónde están? - Preguntó Mio.  
\- Ni idea... - Contestó Kouki.  
\- ¿Porqué no sólo hacemos ruido?- Preguntó Miku.  
\- Porque se vería muy obvio que queremos que nos atrapen.- Le dijo Akira.  
\- ... No. Hay que hacerlo parecer accidental.  
\- ¡Buena idea Miku! - Le dijo Donnie.  
\- Ok...- Dijo Rafa, que corrió hacia el juego de resortera y tiró todas las botellas de vidrio. Los demás corrieron con él y en menos de treinta segundos, Shun y Ryo ya estaban ahí con pistolas cargadas en la mano.  
\- ¡No se muevan o comenzamos a disparar!- Gritó Ryo haciendo que los ocho pararan de correr. - ¿Cuantos son?- Gritó, a lo que no consiguió respuesta. - Dije, ¿Cuantos son?- Gritó, ahora más fuerte.  
\- Ocho...- Contestó Donnie con voz casi inaudible.  
\- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Shun.  
\- No quisieron venir. Están en las jaulas. - Contestó Miku.  
\- Shun, ve a revisar que estén ahí y trae a Sayuri. Vamos a necesitar ayuda para castigar a estos idiotas.  
Shun obedeció y corrió a hacer lo que Ryo le había pedido.  
\- Y ustedes, más les vale no moverse. El qué intente escapar, terminará con una bala en la pierna.  
No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Shun llegó con Sayuri y le confirmó que los demás seguían dormidos en las jaulas.  
\- Sayuri, ayúdanos a llevar a estos tontos a la carpa de los castigos.  
Sayuri los miró con lástima, pero le hizo caso a Ryo y les ayudó a llevarlos. En ese momento, todas las mujeres del grupo gritaron y el equipo de Leo supo que era la señal. Todos ellos salieron rápidamente de las jaulas y corrieron sigilosamente fuera de la carpa. Leo revisó que no estuvieran ni Ryo ni Shun afuera y, una vez que los vio a lo lejos con Sayuri llevándose a los demás, le hizo la señal a los demás para que salieran. Cuando todos salieron, Leo cargó a Jin, que por no tener piernas no podía ir rápido, y corrieron lo más discretamente posible hacia la carpa en donde Rafa les había dicho que se encontraba Kaito.  
Después de buscar en varias carpas, porfín entraron a la correcta.  
\- Oigan, es en esta. - Les dijo Len después de que Rin y él se asomaran a la pequeña carpa.  
\- Corran. Tenemos que tener a Kaito fuera para cuando ellos terminen con Ryo, Shun y Sayuri. - Les dijo Leo.  
Todos corrieron hacia la carpa. Yuuki se quedó con Jin cuidando afuera de la carpa mientras que Leo, Rin, Len y Huki entraban. Lo único que había en la carpa era una jaula, en la que estaba Kaito. Se veía pálido, usaba una camisa de fuerza, estaba amarrado con varias cuerdas y había huesos tirados en su jaula.  
\- Rápido. - Dijo Leo tomando una piedra del suelo y golpeando el candado de la jaula de Kaito para abrirlo. - Huki, corta las cuerdas.- Dijo una vez que el candado estaba abierto.  
\- Kaito ¿verdad? Te vamos a sacar de aquí. Todos vamos a escapar.- Le dijo Rin.  
Kaito no dijo nada, pero hubo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Cuando Huki cortó las cuerdas, Rin y Len le ayudaron a Kaito a levantarse y lo sacaron corriendo de ahí. Salieron,Leo cargó a Jin y corrieron hacia cerca de la carpa donde estaban sus demás amigos, que mientras tanto, estaban entrando a la carpa para que los quemaran, justo como lo habían planeado.  
\- Ok, ¿quienes serán los tres primeros en ser quemados? ¿Voluntarios?- Dijo Ryo.  
Miku fue la primera en dar un cojo paso al frente con sus nuevas piernas.  
\- Wow, la primera voluntaria. Es nueva en el circo, pero parece ser valiente. Me agrada. - Le dijo Ryo.- Sayuri, amárrala en la silla.  
Sayuri obedeció y comenzó a atarla.  
Kenta fue el segundo voluntario del grupo y Kira la tercera. Shun se decidió a amarrar a Kenta y Ryo a Kira.  
\- Sayuri, sabemos que tu no tienes la fuerza para hacer esto, así que sólo cuida que los demás no salgan.  
Sayuri asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Ok, antes de comenzar, quiero saber ¿que estaban tratando de hacer?- Preguntó Ryo.  
\- Escapar. - Contestó Kouki.  
\- Ok, les voy a decir algo fenómenos, de este circo, nadie sale. ¿Entendido? Ustedes trabajan para nosotros y su vida pasada ya se acabó así que mejor olvídense de ella y comiencen a acostumbrarse a la nueva.- Con eso, Ryo abrió el armario y tomó tres botes y los llenó con ácido.  
\- ...¿Ahora?- Le susurró Akira a Rafa.  
\- ... No. Espera...  
Ryo tomó los botes, le dio uno a Shun, se quedó con uno y otro lo dejó en la mesa.  
Shun se acercó a Kenta y Ryo a Miku.  
Rafa y Akira comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al armario mientras Donnie se fijaba que Sayuri no lo notara.  
\- Ok, respiren profundo, porque esto les va a doler bastante.  
En ese momento, justo antes de que Shun y Ryo tiraran el ácido en las caras de sus amigos, Rafa y Akira abrieron el armario rápidamente y sacaron los primeros tres dardos que vieron. Sayuri trató de detenerlos, pero cuando se acercó, Akira encajó un dardo en su cuello y Sayuri cayó al suelo.  
\- ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen eso!- Gritaron Shun y Ryo tirando los botes con ácido al suelo y corriendo hacia ellos, pero Rafa le tiró un dardo a Ryo y Akira a Shun. Los dos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.  
\- ¡Deprisa! - Gritó Rafa. Akira, Donnie y él se quedaron a desamarrar a Kira, Miku y Kenta mientras los demás salían de la carpa a encontrarse con el otro grupo. Una vez que Miku, Kira y Kenta estaban desamarrados, los seis corrieron hacia la salida y se encontraron con el grupo de Leo.  
\- ¿Ya estamos todos?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ¡Si! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- Gritó Donnie.  
Todos los fenómenos corrieron por el bosque lo más rápido que podían, alejándose del terrible circo en el que hace algunas horas, trabajaban como esclavos. Pasaron dos minutos, tal vez tres o cuatro minutos corriendo, estaban cansados, sus piernas no daban para más, pero debían escapar. La ciudad. Podían ver la ciudad a lo lejos. ¡Se estaban acercando! Faltaba poco para llegar. Estaban felices. No volverían a ese circo nunca jamás. De pronto, su felicidad se desvaneció de un momento a otro, cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.  
\- No tan rápido. No querrán seguir corriendo.  
Todos los fenómenos miraron hacia atrás, parando de correr y retomando el aliento para encontrarse con la misma persona que los había llevado a ese circo. El tipo alto, vestido con traje, usando un sombrero que no los dejaba ver su cara. El dueño del circo.  
\- ¿Y porqué rayos haríamos eso?- Gritó Kouki.  
\- Oh, cierto, ¿aún no lo saben verdad?  
\- ¿Saber que?- Preguntó Miku.  
\- Que dejaron a alguien allá.  
\- ¿Que? Somos quince. Recogimos a Kaito. ¿Quien rayos falta?  
\- ¿Pues quien más? ¿Qué no es demasiado obvio? ¡Su amiguito!  
En eso, Ryo llegó. Aún se le podía ver un poco de sangre en el cuello. Seguramente por su intento de quitarse el dardo. Seguía un poco adormilado. Caminaba como si hubiera tomado toda la noche, pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue a quien llevaba con él. Ryo lo sostenía con un cuchillo en su cuello listo para cortarle la garganta y que muriera desangrado.  
-... Mikey.- Dijo Rafa con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.  
Mikey estaba apenas consciente. Aunque fuera de noche, podían ver que estaba mucho más pálido. Había heridas cosidas por su cuerpo. Su bandana estaba rasgada y sucia. Sus grandes ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero podía ver a sus hermanos llorando y a sus amigos mirándolo tristemente.  
\- Chicos... ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo con voz afónica y débil.  
\- ¡Suéltalo Ryo! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Él no tuvo nada que ver en esto!- Le gritó Leo.  
\- Bueno, me temo que eso está en sus manos. Si deciden quedarse, él vive. Si deciden irse, él muere, y esta vez, será de verdad.- Les dijo el dueño del circo.  
\- Yo me quedo. - Dijo Rafa.  
\- Oye, sabemos que es tu hermano, pero nosotros somos quince, él es sólo uno. ¿Prefieres uno a quince?- Le dijo Akira.  
\- ¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Es mi hermano! ¡No lo dejaría aquí por nada del mundo! - Le dijo.  
\- Nosotros también nos quedamos. - Dijo Donnie hablando por él y por Leo.  
Después de un momento, Yuuki se agregó, después fue Mio, luego Jin y Kira, después Miku, y después de varios minutos, todos habían decidido quedarse para salvar a Mikey.  
\- Excelente. - Dijo el dueño del circo. Bajo su sombrero, se podía ver una sonrisa. - Vamos de vuelta al circo.  
Todos caminaron de vuelta. Varios llorando por la frustración, pero Leo, Donnie y Rafa, lloraban por otra cosa, de felicidad. Su hermano estaba vivo. No les importaba tener que volver al circo en esos momentos, sólo importaba que su hermanito seguía con vida.  
El dueño del circo y Ryo los llevaron a sus jaulas de nuevo, después de dejar a Kaito en la carpa donde estaba antes. Cuando Ryo estaba a punto de llevarse al débil de Mikey de vuelta al lugar donde estaba, las tortugas se les acercaron.  
\- Ryo, señor, porfavor déjennos ver a Mikey por lo menos unos minutos. - Les dijo Leo.  
\- No, vuelvan a sus...- Comenzó Ryo, pero fue interrumpido por el dueño.  
\- Si. No hay problema. Sayuri está despierta. Ella se encargará de él mientras ustedes hablan "unos minutos" con él.  
Ryo sólo llevó muy enojado a Mikey y a sus hermanos a la enfermería.  
\- Escuchen, si vuelven a intentar escapar, les juro que los mataré a todos, empezando por el naranja.- Les dijo Ryo con furia. Empujó a Mikey hacia ellos y se fue. Leo atrapó a Mikey antes de que se cayera. Estaba demasiado débil.  
-... ¿Leo?  
Leo estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que sus demás hermanos.  
\- Si Mikey, estoy aquí. Todos lo estamos.- Lloró cargando a Mikey dentro de la carpa, donde Sayuri estaba esperándolos, con un algodón en el cuello, en el lugar donde le habían encajado el dardo.  
\- Pasen. - Les dijo.  
\- Sayuri, perdón por lo que hicimos, pero teníamos que intentarlo.- Le dijo Leo.  
\- Está bien, pero aunque sea me pudieron haber avisado.  
\- Lo sentimos.  
\- Si, si, da igual. - Dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada y tirando el algodón a la basura.-... Mikey, ¿cómo te sientes?  
-... ¿Qué?- Respondió mientras Leo lo recostaba en la camilla.  
\- Ok... creo que está bien. Es sólo que le inyectaron algo de medicina para que se despertará y que aunque sea pudiera caminar. Además, desde que lo sacamos del pasillo, le habíamos estado poniendo anestesia para que no se despertara.  
\- ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Su sangre estaba por todos lados.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Bueno, pues resulta que la sangre que les sacamos no era para hacer a más mutantes.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Era para él?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Si, he estado curándolo desde que salió del pasillo. De hecho, mañana iba a llegar con ustedes, él está bien. Ahora lo está.  
\- Mikey...- Le dijo Leo.  
\- ¿Que?- Dijo él con voz débil.  
\- ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?  
\- El pasillo y un tipo persiguiéndome. ¿Eso fue ayer?  
\- No. Fue hace días. Llevas dormido desde entonces.  
\- ¿Estamos en el circo?  
\- Si Mikey...  
\- Wow... Salí del pasillo.- Dijo sin ánimos y débilmente.  
\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Donnie.  
\- No... Me duele todo el cuerpo. Me arde todo lo que tenga costuras a su alrededor.  
\- ¿Recuerdas algo más?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Si. Cuando me despertaron me estaban inyectando algo, me tomaron, me pusieron un cuchillo en el cuello y me llevaron en el bosque.- Dijo algo tartamudo y afónico.  
\- Ok Mikey, necesito que te tomes esto. Es para el dolor.- Dijo Sayuri tomando una cuchara y llenándola con medicina.  
Rafa ayudó a Mikey a sentarse en la camilla y Sayuri le dio a Mikey la cucharada de la medicina. Aunque Mikey estuviera tan débil, puso una gran cara de disgusto al sabor de la medicina. Después de unos segundos, logró pasársela sin vomitar.  
\- ¿Que era eso?- Dijo con los ojos llorosos por el sabor.  
\- Medicina. - Le contestó Donnie.  
\- ¿Qué clase de medicina es esta? Hasta la comida de Leo sabe mejor que esto.- Dijo afónico.  
\- ¡Oye! - Le dijo Leo con una sonrisa.  
\- Bueno, espero que no te importe tomártela de nuevo, porque te la voy a dar diario hasta que te quite las puntadas. - le dijo Sayuri.  
\- ¿¡Que!? Demonios...- Maldijo Mikey.  
-Te voy a poner esto.- Dijo Sayuri con una jeringa en la mano. - Te dará más energías.  
\- ¿No tienes pastillas?- Dijo aún adormilado.  
\- No.- Rió Sayuri comenzando a frotar el algodón en su brazo.- Tengo otro jarabe, pero sabe más feo que el que te acabo de dar.  
\- No hay problema. Tu dámelo. Prefiero eso.  
\- Si, era broma. - Dijo encajando la aguja en el brazo de Mikey.  
\- ¡Ouch! ¡Sácala! ¡Sácala!  
\- Mikey, deja de moverte. - Le dijo Sayuri mientras los demás morían de risa al ver la cara de su hermano. Estaban felices al ver que su hermano estaba bien y era el mismo de siempre. Podía ser que siguieran secuestrados en el circo, pero Mikey definitivamente les había llevado la felicidad al circo. Mikey les había dado un poco más de energías para seguir soportando al circo y dejar de llorar por él todas las noches. Su hermano estaba vivo, y eso, no tenía precio.  
\- ¡Enserio duele! ¡Termina!  
\- Mikey, respira profundo. Ya casi termino.- Con eso, sacó la aguja, provocando otro gritó de Mikey.  
\- Listo. - Dijo ella tirando el algodón y la jeringa a la basura.  
\- Oye, eso dolió.  
\- Si, pero apoco no te sientes mejor. Valió la pena. Tienes que admitirlo.  
\- No, no valió la pena. Ahora además del cuerpo, me duele el brazo. - Dijo sobándose el brazo.  
\- Ya Mikey, no seas chillón.- Rió Rafa.  
\- Si, tu hermano tiene razón. Ahora, porque no vas a dormir con ellos. Mañana tendrán que tener sus actos hechos y listos para presentar porque pasado mañana se abre el circo.  
\- ¿Para eso me pusiste la inyección de "energía"? ¿Para mandarme a dormir?- Dijo estresado.  
\- Uh... Si. Ahora vamos. Los llevaré a sus jaulas.  
Mikey se levantó de la camilla. Estaba un poco mareado, pero ahora al menos podía caminar. Sayuri los llevó de vuelta a la carpa, donde sus demás amigos estaban de nuevo en sus jaulas, frustrados por no poder haber salido. Las tortugas entraron a su jaula y Sayuri la cerró y se fue.  
\- Mikey, sigo sin creer que estás bien.- Le dijo Rafa abrazándolo. Mikey rió regresándole el abrazo.  
\- Donnie, veo que ya estás mejor de tu brazo.- Le dijo Mikey.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó alterado. Donnie llevaba toda la noche asegurándose de que su hermano no viera el ácido y las flores que le habían puesto en el brazo.  
\- Si... Por el disparo. - Contestó Mikey extrañado.  
\- Oh, si...Uh, ya está mucho mejor. Sayuri ya me quitó las vendas y todo.- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa y tapando su otro brazo, el cual tenía las flores.  
\- ¿Y ustedes que han hecho?- Preguntó él, empezando a jugar con la tierra.  
\- Pues, vamos a ser acróbatas en el circo.- Contestó Leo.  
\- Bueno, al menos somos buenos en eso.- Respondió Mikey, dejando la tierra y comenzando a jugar con su bandana.  
\- Si, pero esto sigue siendo una injusticia. Hay que salir de aquí. En cuanto se presenté otra oportunidad. - Dijo Rafa, mirando con extrañeza a su hermano que ahora se había parado del suelo y comenzaba a caminar en círculos.  
\- Si, el problema es que seguramente tendrán más cuidado que nunca. Después de lo que les pasó hoy, no creo que vuelvan a descuidarse así.- Dijo Donnie mirando también a Mikey, que había dejado de caminar y ahora saltaba inquieto y hacía estiramientos.  
\- Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo bueno, es que estás vivo.- Dijo Leo, desconcentrado por Mikey.  
\- Deberían dormir. Ya casi va a amanecer y ustedes siguen sin dormir. - Les dijo Mikey en voz acelerada y volviéndose a sentar, pero ahora tomó una piedra y comenzó a chocarla con otra.  
\- ¿Y que hay de ti? También duerme un poco... ¡Mikey! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Gritó Rafa.  
\- ¿Hacer que?- Dijo lanzando las piedras afuera de la jaula.  
\- Eso que estás haciendo.- Dijo estresado.  
\- Si, parece como su estuvieras muy ansioso. ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- No lo se... Me siento raro... Como si tuviera todas las energías del mundo.- Dijo hablando rápidamente.  
\- Ay no, la inyección de energías. - Susurró Donnie.  
\- ¿Que?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- La inyección que le puso Sayuri. Vaya que le hizo efecto.  
\- Yo les dije que no era buena idea. Pero claro que nadie me creyó. Ahora tengo suficiente energía para limpiar mi cuarto y eso NUNCA ha pasado.- Dijo algo estresado. Hacía raros y rápidos movimientos con las manos al hablar.  
\- Mikey, deberías dormir...- Le dijo Leo.  
\- ¿Como rayos quieres que logre eso?- Dijo casí gritando.  
\- Mikey, cállate. Los demás están dormidos.- Lo calló Donnie.  
\- ¿Saben que? Duerman ustedes. Yo me quedaré despierto con él.  
\- Rafa, la última vez que te quedaste despierto, creo que recordarás que no tuvo muy buenos resultados. - Le dijo Leo.  
\- No, pero créeme que tuve mis consecuencias y no lo vuelvo a hacer jamás. Además, estoy con Mikey.  
\- Bien... - Suspiró Leo.- Vamos Donnie, ya casi va a amanecer.  
Los dos se acomodaron en un rincón de la jaula para dormir.  
Hubo silencio entre Rafa y Mikey por un rato. Rafa sólo observaba a Mikey hacer todo tipo de cosas para gastar energías.  
\- ¿Rafa, que te pasó en la cara? - Dijo Mikey al ver la gasa.  
\- ... Nada. Es sólo que... Escapé de la jaula a la mitad de la noche y Ryo me descubrió. Cuando haces algo malo aquí, te ponen ácido, para que aprendas a nunca volver a hacerlo. Sayuri me curó, pero no a Donnie. - Le dijo acercándose a su hermano, que ya estaba dormido. Rafa le enseñó a Mikey el brazo de Donnie, el cual Donnie se había estado cubriendo toda la noche desde que vio a Mikey.  
\- ¡Que horror! ¿Porqué rayos tiene flores?- Dijo aterrorizado.  
\- Para que la gente piense que son adornos.  
\- Se ve terrible, ¿cómo van a pensar que son adornos?  
\- Ni idea... Prométeme que hagas lo que hagas, no dejarás que te pongan ácido en la piel.  
\- ... ¿Y cómo rayos quieres que haga eso?  
\- Ni idea, pero promételo.  
\- ... Lo prometo... ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
\- ¿De qué?- Lo miró Rafa con extrañeza.  
\- Pues eso... Deberías estar molestándome.  
\- ¿Porqué?  
\- ¡No se! Siempre se te ocurre algo. Me tratas como a Spike.  
\- Lo siento... Es sólo que... Siento que me dieron una segunda oportunidad. Pensé que estabas muerto. Estuve escuchando tus gritos cuando estabas ahí afuera, en el pasillo. Tu sangre estaba por todos lados y ahora resulta que estás vivo. Es... Raro. Desde esa noche, pensé que no te volvería a ver.  
\- Aww, ¿me extrañaron?  
\- Claro que si. ¿Quien nos iba a molestar todas las tardes?  
Mikey rió. Nunca se había imaginado lo mucho que sus hermanos lo querían.  
Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que Rafa no pudo más y cayó dormido. Mikey se quedó despierto. No podía dormir. Le costaba trabajo quedarse con los ojos cerrados. Pronto, comenzó a aburrirse. No había nada que hacer y no quería despertar a sus hermanos. Seguro había sido un día largo para ellos y para todos los del circo. Sabía que tenía que dormir, ya que al otro día seguramente estaría trabajando todo el día, pero no podía. Pasaron una o dos horas, Mikey seguía sin poder dormir. Estaba aburrido y comenzó a jugar con la tierra. Empezó a hacer caritas felices y hombres de palo. Estuvo haciendo eso por un rato, tal vez por una media hora. Aún, no tenía sueño. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar pasos afuera de la jaula. Miró hacia la entrada de la carpa. Nadie estaba entrando. Los pasos seguían escuchándose. Mikey trató de mirar más allá de la jaula, pero estaba demasiado obscuro y no podía ver nada.  
\- ... ¿Hola?- Susurró Mikey. Nadie contestó. - ... ¿Hola?- Volvió a decir, ahora un poco más fuerte. No hubo respuesta tampoco.  
Mikey se levantó del suelo con esfuerzos, ya que aún le dolía el cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente a los barrotes y trató de ver que había más allá. Duró un momento para poder enfocar bien los ojos, pero después, pudo encontrar a un muchacho parado a más o menos un metro de él. Por lo que podía ver Mikey, el muchacho era de cabello color café claro, sus ojos verdes se podían notar a pesar de la obscuridad, vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Estaba descalzo.  
\- ¿Quien eres?- Preguntó Mikey, tratando de disimular el miedo que tenía.  
El muchacho no contestó. Sólo lo miró fijamente.  
\- ¿Quien eres?- Repitió. Ahora con voz más firme.  
\- Yo trabajaba aquí.- Le dijo susurrando.  
\- Aquí... ¿Aquí en el circo?- Preguntó.  
\- Si, yo hacía el trabajo de Ryo y de Shun antes de que ellos llegaran aquí.  
\- ... Y... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?  
\- Nada, sólo regresé conocer a los nuevos fenómenos.  
\- ¿Regresaste?¿De dónde?  
\- Del infierno.- Le susurró al oído.  
\- ¿Que?  
Los ojos verdes del muchacho de pronto de volvieron negros.  
\- ¿Sabes lo que te pasará?  
\- ... No.- Dijo Mikey. El miedo lo invadía.  
\- Los explotarán. Por cada pequeño error que cometan, un poco de ácido y flores caerán en su cuerpo. Con el paso del tiempo, esas heridas se irán acumulando y acumulando hasta que su piel comience a podrirse. Cuando yo trabajaba aquí, habían 8 fenómenos. Dos de ellos se suicidaron, uno dejó de comer y murió de inanición y los otros cinco se pudrieron por las flores y todas las "mejoras" que decidía hacerle el dueño del circo. Mientras tanto, Ryo, Shun y Sayuri serán los próximos. Cuando ustedes mueran, los convertirán en fenómenos y harán lo mismo con ellos. Yo escapé y morí de un balazo del dueño del circo. Estoy en el infierno gracias a esas cosas tan horribles que les hice a los fenómenos de este circo y ¿sabes que?, lo volvería a hacer. Era tan placentero. Me consideraban como el más cruel de ellos. No les tenía compasión . Amaba verlos sufrir e implorar por piedad.- Reía con demencia.  
\- No... No puede ser. Escaparemos. - Negó Mikey.  
\- No, no hay salida de este circo. Es tu destino. Se pudrirán en este basurero.- Gritó. Sus ojos más negros que nunca. Con eso, el demonio desapareció.  
Mikey se quedó sólo y asustado. No pudo dormir el resto de la noche. Quería despertar a sus hermanos, pero sabía que no le creerían y además sabía que estaban demasiado cansados. Quería despertar a alguien de las jaulas de al lado, pero, además de que no les tenía la misma confianza que le tenía a sus hermanos, pensó que tal vez estarían enojados con él, ya que gracias a que él apareció no pudieron escapar del circo.  
Mikey duró toda la noche sin parar de pensar sobre todo lo que le había dicho el demonio. Tal vez era cierto. Tal vez morirían en el circo... No, no podía ser. Tenía que haber una forma de escapar. Tenían que volver a casa con Sensei, Abril y Casey.  
La noche pasó. Eran más o menos las 6:00 de la mañana cuando Ryo entró a la carpa y junto con Shun comenzaron a despertarlos.  
\- ¡Despierten fenómenos!- Gritaba mientras sus amigos despertaban asustados.- Hoy será un día especial. ¡El circo abre sus puertas! Decidimos que el circo abrirá a partir de la 1:00 de la tarde, así que tienen siete horas para tener todos sus actos listos para presentar. La función durará aproximadamente una hora y media, por lo que sus actos deben de durar mínimo diez minutos. Después del acto, los capaces estarán ayudando una media hora en la feria del circo y los no capaces volverán a sus jaulas y serán exhibiciones. Los vendedores de boletos irán a la calle acompañados de Shun para vender boletos. Les daré más instrucciones cuando salgan de la jaula.  
Con eso, Ryo terminó de explicar y Shun comenzó a abrir las jaulas. Mikey miró hacia atrás, viendo que sus hermanos ya estaban totalmente despiertos.  
\- ¿Dormiste algo?- Le preguntó Leo.  
\- Uh, si. Como tres horas.- Mintió.  
Después de haber pensado toda la noche, decidió no decirles nada del demonio a sus hermanos. Para empezar, no estaba completamente seguro de que había sido verdadero y no un tonto efecto de las millones de medicinas que se había tomado y le habían inyectado. Otra de las razones por las que no pensaba contarles era que seguramente no le creerían y lo tomarían como loco, y si lo llegaban a hacer, no quería preocuparlos. Si todos los fenómenos seguían con esperanza, tal vez lograrían escapar. Al menos, eso el lo que él pensaba en su inocente mente.  
\- ¿Enserio? Pensé que no podrías dormir en toda la noche.- Respondió Donnie.  
\- No, como creen. Obvio pude dormir. - Volvió a mentir.  
Shun llegó a abrir su jaula.  
\- Salgan y sigan a Ryo.  
Las tortugas se levantaron del suelo de la jaula e hicieron lo que se les había pedido. Todos los fenómenos salían de la carpa y Ryo los llevaba hacia el bosque. Una vez que todos estaban ahí, Ryo comenzó a dar instrucciones.  
\- Ok, los quiero ver a todos entrenar sin parar. No quiero intentos de escape. Al qué lo intente, estará metido en graves problemas ¿Entendido? Busquen un espacio y comiencen. Los vendedores de boletos, vengan conmigo.  
Con eso, todos los fenómenos se separaron en grupos. Las tortugas, como el día anterior, se fueron al lugar más separado del grupo.  
\- ¿Alguien sabe que demonios debemos hacer? Tiene que durar diez minutos.- Dijo Rafa.  
\- No tengo ni la menor idea de que cosas hace un acróbata. Nunca fuimos a un circo.- Contestó Leo estresado.  
\- Leo, no seas tonto, hacen acrobacias. ¿Porqué crees que se llaman así?- Respondió Mikey.  
\- Miren, tengo una idea. Que tal si hacemos pirámides y todo ese tipo de cosas tontas que a la gente le gusta ver.  
\- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a hacer una pirámide con cuatro tortugas. Uno de nosotros debería quedarse abajo. - Dedujo Rafa.  
\- No necesariamente. Miren, Leo y tu, están de la estatura y son los más fuertes. Ustedes hagan con sus manos un escalón cada uno y yo me subo ahí y luego que Mikey se suba arriba de mi.  
\- Ok... Creo que ya te entendí. No debe ser tan complicado. - Dijo Leo.  
Rafa se puso junto a Leo y los dos hicieron escalones con sus manos, después Donnie subió a ellos.  
\- Ugh, Donnie, si pesas. - Le dijo Rafa.  
\- ¿Ven? les dije que no estaba flacucho.  
\- Y bueno... ¿Ahora como quieren que me suba?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- Uh... Buena pregunta. Donnie, ¿Opciones?  
\- ... Ninguna.- Dijo saltando al suelo.  
\- ¿Y si sólo hacemos mortales?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- No, espera. Tengo una idea. Mikey, súbete a mis hombros.- Dijo Donnie  
-... ¿Qué?  
\- ¡Sólo hazlo!  
-... Ok.  
Mikey saltó y se subió a los hombros de su hermano hasta que prácticamente estaba sentado en sus hombros.  
\- Ugh, Rafa, Leo, hagan el escalón.  
Los dos reaccionaron rápidamente e hicieron lo que su hermano les había pedido. Donnie, haciendo demasiados esfuerzos, logró subir a las manos de sus hermanos. Ahora Mikey estaba arriba.  
\- Mikey, ahora trata de pararte. - Le dijo Donnie con esfuerzo en su voz.  
\- Hay Dios, esto es una locura. - Dijo él, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y pararse en los hombros de su hermano.  
\- Mikey, hazlo con cuidado o vas a derrumbar toda la torre.- Le dijo Rafa cansado.  
\- Donnie, tu trata de mantener el equilibrio. - Le dijo Leo.  
Después de unos segundos, Mikey porfín estaba parado en los hombros de Donnie.  
\- ¡Oh si! ¡Lo logramos!- Gritó Mikey emocionado.  
\- Y una vez que hayamos hecho esto, ¿que hacemos?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Saltamos y hacemos volteretas!- Dijo Mikey.  
Con eso, Mikey saltó de los hombros de su hermano, hizo algunos mortales en el aire y cayó al suelo.  
\- ¡Te toca Donnie!- Le gritó Leo.  
Donnie hizo exactamente lo mismo que su hermano y cayó al suelo.  
\- ¡Wow! Lo logramos.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Si, ahora tenemos que hacer los otros nueve minutos de la presentación.- Contestó Rafa.  
De pronto, llegó Ryo.  
\- Veo que van bien con su presentación.  
Los cuatro se quedaron callados, mirando a Ryo.  
\- Uh, Leo. Necesito que vengas conmigo. Ustedes tres, vayan pensando que más van a hacer para la presentación.  
Las tres tortugas miraron con preocupación a Leo, quien sólo les dijo que iba a estar bien y les guiñó un ojo. Por dentro, estaba muerto de miedo. No tenía ni la menor idea de para que lo querían, pero presentía que no era para algo bueno. A pesar de eso, trató de mantener la calma y de verse lo más seguro posible de que estaría bien, y así, no preocupar a sus hermanos.  
Leo siguió a Ryo, que lo llevó con Mio, Rin y Len, quienes también habían sido separados.  
\- Síganme.- Les dijo Ryo.  
Todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de Ryo.  
\- ¿A dónde nos lleva?- Le susurró Leo a Mio.  
\- Ni idea. Sólo los separó. Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada.  
Después, todos ellos dedujeron, por el camino a donde los llevaban. Era la carpa donde tenían el ácido.  
\- ¿Porqué nos llevan para allá?- Le susurró Len a Leo.  
\- Ni idea, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno.  
\- Pasen porfavor.- Les dijo Ryo.  
A ellos no les quedó de otra más que entrar. Ryo comenzó a atarlos en las sillas uno por uno. Los primeros fueron Len y Rin, después, en la silla de en medio, fue Mio, y en la de la esquina, fue Leo. A Leo, además de que lo amarrara, le puso una mordaza con un trapo en la boca.  
\- Ok, les explicaré el porqué de la situación. El dueño del circo quiere saber quienes fueron exactamente los que planearon la fuga de ayer. Sabemos que obviamente no fueron todos y queremos casigar solamente a los que lo hicieron.  
\- ¿Porqué Leo tiene una mordaza en la boca?- Preguntó Rin.  
\- Porque él es uno de los principales sospechosos. Él y otros han tratado de hacer esto varias veces y suponemos que es él.  
\- Si tanto piensan que fue él, ¿porqué demonios no lo dejan hablar y que diga lo que tiene que decir?- Preguntó Len.  
\- Simplemente porque, si queremos que alguien confiese, queremos que no lo haga el culpable. Que se sienta traicionado por sus amigos. Ustedes fueron elegidos al azar. Esto es sólo un pequeño experimento que nos servirá para saber quien fue el culpable y asegurar que nadie vuelva a tratar hacer esto una vez más, así que, comencemos. ¿Van a hacer esto rápido o van a necesitar un poco de ayuda para confesar?  
\- Creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda. Por lo menos, yo si. No pienso traicionar a ninguno de mis amigos. - Dijo Mio con temor en la voz.  
Los tres podían escuchar a Leo gemir, tratando de liberarse, pero sin éxito.  
\- Bien. - Dijo Ryo, caminando hacia la mesa que había frente a ellos y tomando un cuchillo.  
\- Ok Mio, una última oportunidad. Quiero que me digas, ¿quienes fueron los que iniciaron la fuga?  
\- No te lo diré.  
\- Bueno, déjame ver si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.  
Con eso, Ryo tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a encajarlo lentamente en el brazo de Mio, quien gritaba y lloraba con desesperación.  
\- ¿Segura que no me dirás?  
\- S-Segura.- Lloró Mio.  
Ryo, ahora que el cuchillo estaba totalmente encajado en el brazo de Mio, comenzó a retorcerlo con fuerza. Leo miraba con desesperación, deseando poder hablar y confesar que él había sido, pero no podía. Se movía bruscamente tratando de romper las correas que lo sujetaban a la silla o de quitarse la mordaza, pero era inútil. Veía desesperadamente como torturaban a su amiga, quien lloraba con desesperación, negándose a confesar.  
Ryo sacó bruscamente el cuchillo del brazo herido de Mio. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre que salía de su brazo y se escurría por el brazo de la silla hasta llegar al suelo.  
\- Bien, veamos que dicen ustedes. ¿Van a confesar o debería hacerles lo mismo que a ella?  
\- Si no confiesa ella, nosotros tampoco. - Le dijo Rin.  
Ryo tomó un encendedor que había en la mesa y comenzó a calentar el cuchillo. Una vez que el metal estaba al rojo vivo, se acercó a ellos y empezó a hacerles cortadas bastante profundas en el brazo. Ellos gritaban desesperados, pero seguían negándose a confesar. Leo estaba desesperado. Si tan sólo pudiera quitarse ese estúpido trapo de la boca y decirles que confesaran, pero no. Estaba estresado. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la desesperación de ver a sus amigos ser torturados. Él nunca había querido eso. Trataba de hacer sonidos para que lo voltearán a ver, pero Rin y Len estaban ocupados, tratando de mantenerse firmes ante la tortura, mientras que Mio estaba casi inconsciente. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.  
"¡Confiesen!" Trataba de gritar Leo, pero era inútil. No podían escucharlo.  
Pasó un buen rato. Casi una hora. Ninguno había dicho nada. Leo no había parado de llorar al ver a sus amigos con el cuerpo todo lleno de sangre y cortadas.  
\- Y bueno, ¿van a seguir sin confesar?- Preguntó Ryo, limpiando la sangre seca de su cuchillo.  
\- Sólo si Leo quiere.- Dijo Len.- ¿Confesamos?- Le preguntó.  
Leo asintió con la cabeza. Porfín dejarían a sus amigos en paz.  
\- Los que planearon toda la fuga, fuimos Rin y yo.  
Leo no podía creerlo. Sus amigos se estaban sacrificando por él y sus hermanos. Leo trató de gritar lo más fuerte posible y negaba con la cabeza.  
\- ... Están mintiendo. - Les dijo Ryo.  
\- No. Fuimos Len y yo los que organizaron todo. - Le dijo Rin.  
Leo negó la cabeza con más fuerza.  
\- ¿Seguros? Porqué su amigo aquí está diciendo que no es verdad.  
\- Está mintiendo.- Contestó Len.  
Ryo quitó la mordaza de la boca de Leo, quien sintió un gran alivio. No dejaría que ellos pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos.  
\- Chicos, por favor confiesen y digan quien en verdad fue. No dejaré que ustedes tengan las consecuencias cuando todos saben quien fue. - Dijo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
Rin, Len y Mio se miraron mutuamente.  
\- Por favor. Sólo díganlo. No hay problema. No están traicionando a nadie.- Lloró.  
\- ... Fueron Leo y sus hermanos.- Dijo Mio débilmente.  
\- Lo sabía. Todos lo sabíamos. - Dijo Ryo. - Bueno, gracias por su honestidad.  
Ryo comenzó a desatarlos a todos, menos a Leo.  
\- Tu, espérame aquí. Voy a llevarlos con Sayuri y que los aliste para las presentaciones. No quiero que salgan así. Ya regreso.  
Ryo salió de la carpa, llevando casi a rastras a Rin, Len y Mio, quienes estaban gravemente heridos. Leo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que les pasaría a sus hermanos y a él. Seguramente entenderían porqué confesó, pero seguramente también tendrían que pagar un precio.  
Pasaron más o menos unos diez minutos, cuando Ryo y Shun entraron a la carpa. Cada uno tomó una de las sillas con correas que había ahí y las sacaron. Después de unos segundos, regresaron y cargaron la silla en donde estaba Leo, con él sentado en la silla, y la llevaron afuera, junto con las otras.  
Afuera, en el bosque, habían posicionado las sillas en una línea. Frente a ellas, como a unos cinco metros, había un montón de rocas y una línea dibujada en la tierra.  
Shun y Ryo, una vez después de haber acomodado todo, regresaron hacia donde estaban los demás fenómenos ensayando. Leo estaba llorando. Preocupado por lo que le iba a pasar a él y a sus hermanos. Unos minutos después, Ryo y Shun llegaron de nuevo, esta vez, con sus hermanos. Ryo iba llevando a Rafa, quien ya no tenía la gasa en su cara, mientras que Shun iba llevando a Donnie. Los dos trataban de liberarse. A cambio, conseguían una descarga, pero no les importaba.  
\- ¡Sueltanos!- Gritaban, recibiendo descargas, hasta que sus expresiones se suavizaron, al ver a su hermano atado a la silla, llorando.  
-... ¿Leo?- Dijo Donnie.  
Ryo y Shun comenzaron a atarlos a las sillas. Una vez que lo habían hecho, volvieron hacia donde los demás ensayaban.  
\- ¿Porqué lloras? ¿Qué nos van a hacer?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Tuve que confesar.- Lloró Leo.  
\- ¿Confesar que?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Que nosotros organizamos toda la fuga.- Se lamentó.- Estaban torturando a Mio, Rin y a Len. Se estaban desangrando y yo tenía una mordaza. Ryo quería que ellos nos delataran.  
\- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Para que nos sintiéramos traicionados. Estuvo más de una hora torturándolos. ¡Yo lo vi todo!- Gritó.  
\- Tranquilo. No importa. Todo va a estar bien.- Le decía Rafa.  
De pronto, Ryo y Shun llegaron con todos los fenómenos y con Sayuri. Ryo los detuvo al pie de la línea que habían marcado.  
\- Se preguntarán porque sus amigos están así, atados en unas sillas frente a ustedes. Bueno, después de estar más de una hora torturando a Mio, Rin y Len,- Dijo señalándolos. Los tres estaban sido ayudados por Sayuri a mantenerse de pie. Sangre corría por su cuerpo aún. - porfín hemos encontrado a los culpables. Ustedes mismos, ayudarán a sus amigos a aprender la lección de que nunca nadie sale de este circo. Quiero que todos le lancen una piedra a cada uno. Si la piedra no va con fuerza, se repite. Si la piedra no les da, también se repite. Quiero que todos hagamos un trabajo en equipo y les ayudemos a que aprendan. ¿Qué eso no es lo que hacen los amigos? Vamos a hacer esto por turnos. ¿Quien quiere primero?  
Todos se quedaron callados. Nadie quería hacerlo. Ellos les habían dado la esperanza a todo el circo de poder salir.  
\- ¿Nadie? Bueno. Yo seré el primero. - Dijo Ryo. Acercándose a el montón de piedras que había y tomando tres. Se acercó a la línea y lanzó la primera piedra, para Rafa, que estaba del lado izquierdo. La piedra golpeó a Rafa en el estómago. La piedra era grande e iba con fuerza. Le sacó el aire y lo hizo vomitar un poco de sangre. Ryo lanzó la segunda piedra, que iba para Donnie, quien se sentaba en el medio. La piedra le dio en el hombro, justo donde le habían disparado en el pasillo. Su hombro estaba mejor, pero aún así, Donnie pudo sentir el fuerte impacto de la piedra en su hombro y gritó fuertemente. Ryo lanzó su tercera y última piedra hacia Leo, que se sentaba del lado derecho. La piedra le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que se le abriera un poco. Leo se mareó un poco y sintió que un hilo de sangre bajaba por su cara. Los tres miraban exactamente a un mismo punto, a Mikey, quien los miraba con ojos llorosos y con ira. Había estado a punto de ir a golpear a Ryo, pero ellos le negaban con la cabeza y le hacían gestos de que estaban bien.  
\- ¿Quien sigue?- Preguntó Ryo.  
De nuevo, todos se quedaron callados.  
\- Bien, entonces yo elegiré.  
Ryo eligió a Miku, que era la más cercana a la línea.  
\- ¿Porqué no lo intentas tu? Ve por tus piedras.  
\- No voy a hacer esto. No voy a apedrear a mis amigos.- Dijo furiosa.  
\- Ok.- Shun le pasó con las pinzas uno de los pequeños botes con ácido.  
\- ¿Segura?- Preguntó Ryo antes de lanzarle el ácido.  
\- ¡Miku! ¡Hazlo! ¡No importa!- Le gritó Rafa.  
\- Pero...- Dijo ella.  
\- ¡Hazle caso! ¡Lánzanos una piedra!- Volvió a gritar.  
Miku caminó enojada hacia el montón de piedras y tomó tres. Las tres las lanzó con fuerza, pero apuntando hacia las piernas de las tortugas, donde ella creyó que dolería menos.  
Los turnos fueron pasando. Después de Miku, fue Akira, después fue Huki, luego Kenta, Kouki, Yuuki y así sucesivamente. Las tortugas cada vez estaban más golpeadas. La herida de el hombro de Donnie se había vuelto a abrir y sangraba. También lo habían descalabrado y le habían dejado un ojo morado. A Rafa se le había abierto el labio y la costra de su quemadura también se había abierto y chorreaba gotas de sangre, que iban a caer a la tierra del bosque. Una piedra había sido lanzada hacia su pierna, pero la piedra solamente lo rozó y le hizo una gran cortada. Sus brazos, al igual que los de Leo y Donnie, estaban llenos de moretes y cortadas. Seguía vomitando sangre cada vez que alguien lo golpeaba en el estómago. Finalmente, Leo, además de haberse descalabrado, estaba lleno de cortadas abiertas en brazos y piernas por los golpes de las piedras. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cada piedra que le daba en la cabeza lo hacía marearse aún más. Además, ya lo habían descalabrado tres veces, todas las aberturas en diferentes lugares de su cabeza, que iban haciendo que más y más hilos de sangre bajarán por su cara.  
Una vez que todos los fenómenos habían lanzado piedras, solamente quedaba Mikey.  
\- Miren eso, cerramos con broche de oro. El pequeño Mikey va a dar esto por terminado. - Dijo Ryo.  
\- ¡No voy a hacer nada de esto! ¡No voy a apedrear a mis hermanos!- Le gritó.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Hazlo! ¡Estamos bien! ¡Enserio! - Le gritaba Leo, usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.  
\- ¡No es cierto! ¡No lo están! ¡Están sangrando! ¡Además, aunque estuvieran bien, nunca les lanzaría una piedra con la intención de lastimarlos!- Lloraba.  
\- ¿Estas seguro de eso?- Preguntó Ryo, a punto de lanzarle ácido.  
\- ¡No! ¡No está seguro! ¡Mikey, lánzanos las piedras!- Le gritaba Rafa.  
-... ¡No! ¡No lo haré!- Gritó.  
Ryo volteó el bote con ácido en la pierna de Mikey, quien se retorció y gritó con fuerza por el dolor.  
\- ¡Mikey! - Gritaban sus hermanos.  
\- ¿Vas a cambiar de opinión?- Le preguntó Ryo, con otro bote de ácido listo.  
\- ¡Si lo hará!- Gritó Donnie.- ¡Sólo no le lances más ácido!  
\- ¡Mikey, si en verdad quieres ayudarnos, lánzanos las piedras!- Le gritó Leo.  
Mikey cojeo hacia el montón de piedras, llorando. Buscó entre todas, las tres piedras más pequeñas. Después, se levantó con esfuerzos y cojeó lentamente hacia la línea que estaba dibujada en la tierra, que más o menos cinco metros más adelante, estaba llena de sangre, sangre de sus hermanos. Mikey miró la piedra en su mano. ¿En verdad iba a hacer eso? Miró a Rafa, a quien le iba a aventar la primera piedra.  
\- Mikey, créeme. Está bien. Hazlo. Lánzala con fuerza. - Le dijo con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, limpiando un poco de sangre que había en ella.  
Mikey comenzó a llorar también y lanzó la primera piedra, que le hizo otra profunda cortada a Rafa en el hombro izquierdo. No tardó en lanzar la segunda piedra para Donatello. Mientras más rápido terminara, mejor. La piedra le rozó en la mano, haciéndole una gran cortada de no menos de cinco centímetros. Cada vez más lágrimas caían de los ojos de Mikey. Sabía que estaba lastimando a sus hermanos. La tercera piedra fue lanzada. La piedra le dio a Leo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y aparentemente, dándole ganas de vomitar.  
\- Muy bien. Hemos terminado. Creo que todos han aprendido la lección de que NADIE sale de este circo. Todos ustedes morirán aquí. Ninguno saldrá. Shun, lleva a las cuatro tortugas a sus jaulas. Hoy no presentarán su acto. Sayuri, ahora si, encargare de Mio, Rin y Len. Yo llevaré a los demás a seguir ensayando.  
Mientras todos los demás se iban, Shun desamarraba a las tortugas. Mikey decidió ayudarle, cosa que no le importó a Shun. Una vez que todos estaban desamarrados, Shun los llevó a su jaula.  
Cuando Shun se fue, se quedaron los cuatro solos en la jaula.  
\- ¿Están bien?- Lloró Mikey. - ¡Lo siento! - Gritó abrazándolos.  
\- E-Estamos... bien. ¿Qué nos dices tu de tu pierna?- Le preguntó Rafa.  
\- ¿Que? Eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Ustedes apenas pueden moverse. - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Nah, hemos... Estado peor.- Dijo Leo, limpiándose la sangre que se le escurría de la cabeza.  
\- Si, claro...  
\- Enserio...- Comenzó Donnie.- En unos días estaremos como nuevos.- Dijo con dolor reflejado en su voz, ya que intentaba parar el sangrado de la herida de su disparo, que se había vuelto a abrir.  
Pasaron varias horas hasta que escucharon que comenzaba a llegar gente. Minutos más tarde, Leo, Donnie y Rafa se quedaron dormidos. Mikey se quedó despierto, ya que seguramente la gente iba a entrar a verlos cuando los dejarán entrar a la carpa para la hora de "exhibición". Más o menos una hora más tarde, Ryo y Shun comenzaron a poner a todos los fenómenos "no capaces" de ayudar en el circo, (Jin, Kira y Huki) en sus jaulas para exhibición. Pasaron unos cinco minutos después de que Ryo y Shun salieran de la carpa, cuando la gente comenzó a entrar. Mikey no podía creer la cantidad de gente que entraba. Eran demasiados. Al parecer, los boletos se habían vendido bien.  
Entraron niños, adultos, gente de la tercera edad, pero, ya cuando la gente había dejado de entrar y la carpa de había quedado vacía, entraron personas, personas a las que Mikey pensó que nunca volvería a ver.  
\- ¿Casey? ¿Abril?

**Hasta ahí! Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar review y un dato curioso! Mi propósito de año nuevo es publicar más seguido, ojalá y pueda cumplirlo, haré lo posible!**  
**Un abrazote y nos leemos!**  
**Chao!**


	7. El Show

**Holi! Como están criaturitas hermosas? De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado castigada de la computadora D': por eso es que no he podido subir capítulo nuevo y ha sido muy difícil escribir esto a escondidas, pero al fin lo terminé! :D**

**Bueno, aquí están los datos curiosos y, como prometí, por cada uno que ustedes pongan, yo pongo otro.**

**-Grácias a un cómic que se encontró Kevin Eastman en un autobús, surgió la idea de crear un cómic y de ahí el junto con Peter Laird crearon las Tortugas Ninja.**

**-La primer tortuga en ser creada fue Mikey.**

**\- Sabían que la primera tortuga llevaba nunchacus como Mikey por eso personas dicen que Mikey fue la primera tortuga creada?**

**\- La grieta que tiene Raphael en su plastron, nadie sabe como se la hizo. Es un enigma total (tan tan taaaaaaaan xD)**

**-La inspiración para crear a Shredder (Destructor), el principal enemigo de las tortugas ninja, fue gracias a un rallador de queso que Peter Eastman vio una noche.**  
**jajaja no me sorprende, ve un gran parecido entre los 2 jajajaja XD**

**-Y tambien otro: La historia de las Tortugas Ninja también es un homenaje a las historietas de Daredevil, personaje creado por Frank Miller. Sin embargo, como tan solo iba ser una parodia, los dibujantes pensaron en sacar solo una edición. Lo que no contaron era que esta primera edición vendiera más de 3 mil copias en cuestión de minutos.**

**-Y por ultimo este: Para finales de los ochenta, las Tortugas Ninja no solo eran un éxito en la televisión, sino también en ventas. Entonces, para 1990 se publicó una película con actores que llevó por nombre el mismo de la serie. En el año de su lanzamiento, la cinta recaudó más de 135 millones de dólares solo en taquilla.**

**Ok, esos son los que ustedes pusieron y fueron siete, ahora los míos...**

**\- En la serie del 2012, Chris Bradford fue inspitado en Chuck Norris.**

**\- La película fue lanzada al cine apropósito en el 2014 porque querían que saliera en el 30 aniversario de las Tortugas Ninja.**

**\- En la película del 2014, las tortugas iban a aparecer como aliens, pero ante la ira de los fans, Michael Bay decidió dejar el guión cono Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird lo habían escrito.**

**\- Los ninjas del Clan del Pie de la película son fans de las Tortugas Ninja, ya que la producción de la película decidió ir a ****_Ninja Turtles 25th Anniversary Shell-Ebration _****recolectar fans que desearan salir en la película.**

**\- Jim Henson, quien proporcionó los trajes de las tortugas, estuvo molesto al final de la película de 1990, ya que según él, contenía alto nivel de violencia**

**-** **La serie de 1987, duró 7 años, fue una de las más exitosas de todos los tiempos recaudando $ 1,1 billones de dólares en juguetes**

**\- A partir de la caricatura, las tortugas fueron adictos a la pizza. En los comics, no lo eran.**

**Bueno, ahí están los datos curiosos que prometí. Ahora pueden ir en paz y leer el capítulo que tardé tamto tiempo en escribir!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"El Show"**

\- ¿Casey? ¿Abril?- Susurró.  
Mikey estaba impresionado. Ellos eran las últimas personas con quienes esperaba encontrarse ese día. Pensó que no los volvería a ver, por lo menos hasta que lograran salir del circo.  
\- ¡Oigan! - Les gritó.  
\- ... ¿Mikey?- Dijo Abril impresionada, corriendo junto con Casey a la jaula donde se encontraba su amigo. - Que bueno que estés bien... ¿Qué les pasó a tus hermanos? ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?  
\- Larga historia... - Dijo Mikey, lanzándoles una mirada a sus hermanos, quienes continuaban dormidos.- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- Les preguntó.  
\- Vinimos a la feria. No entramos a la función... Dimos que no tuvieron un acto.- Le dijo Casey.  
\- No... Bueno, por lo menos no hoy.  
\- Espera. Te vamos a sacar de aquí. Los vamos a sacar a los cuatro.- Dijo Abril, tratando de abrir el candado.  
\- ¡No! No pueden hacer eso. Los matarán si intentan algo. ¿Ven como están ellos? - Dijo señalando a sus hermanos.- Los apedrearon por intentar escapar. Todos los fenómenos que están aquí, no son así por naturaleza. Los cambiaron y los deformaron. Nos secuestraron a todos.  
\- ... Bueno, si no podemos sacarlos, entonces no los dejaremos solos. ¿Verdad Casey?  
\- Si, encontraremos una forma de sacarlos a todos de aquí.  
\- No lo hagan. Una vez que entran, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Váyanse de aquí. Nosotros encontraremos una manera, sólo váyanse. - Les rogó.  
\- ... Si, claro... Suerte. - Le dijo Abril.  
\- Gracias por entenderlo y... Váyanse antes de las doce de la noche.  
Abril y Casey asintieron con la cabeza y se dieron la vuelta.  
\- ... En realidad no vamos a dejarlos aquí ¿Verdad?- Le susurró Casey a Abril.  
\- No, tengo un plan.  
Mikey vio a sus dos amigos salir de la carpa, seguro de que irían a casa y estarían bien.  
\- ¿Los conocías?- Escuchó que le preguntaba Kira desde su jaula.  
\- ... Si. Son unos amigos.  
\- Bueno, que bien que hayan venido. Al menos saben que están vivos.  
\- ... Si.  
Hubo un gran silencio en la carpa. Minutos después, llegaron Ryo y Shun de nuevo a sacar a Kira, Huki y Jin de sus jaulas y volvérselos a llevar para los actos. Seguramente tendrían más o menos una hora para prepararse y vender boletos antes de la próxima función. Cuando Shun y Ryo entraron, Sayuri iba detrás de ellos, diciéndoles algo sobre que debía curarlos o no se podrían presentar tampoco al día siguiente. En ese momento supo que hablaba de sus hermanos. Sayuri les decía que no era bueno que estuvieran así, ya que, además de su condición física, la gente que había entrado a verlos reclamaba al ver que los tenían en esas condiciones en una jaula llena de tierra. Al parecer, Sayuri le estaba rogando a Ryo que la dejara curarlos y Ryo, supo que Sayuri tenía razón, pero no la dejó entrar a curarlos, ya que su orgullo no lo dejó, pero minutos más tarde, Sayuri les llevó comida a los cuatro. Más fruta. Sayuri se agachó a pasarle por los barrotes la fruta, que estaba envuelta en un trapo.  
\- Mikey, no puedo curar a tus hermanos ahora. Ryo no me dejará, pero les traje comida. Tus hermanos no han comido nada desde ayer y tu no has comido desde que te sacamos del pasillo. Por favor cuida que ni Ryo ni Shun vean la comida. Hay un bote de alcohol ahí adentro, por favor, traten de desinfectarse por lo menos las quemaduras. Se que no es lo menos doloroso, pero créeme que sí las quemaduras se dejan así mientras están viviendo en un lugar lleno de tierra su piel va a comenzar a podrirse. Por favor, hagan el intento.  
Mikey asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que le agradeció la comida y la ayuda a Sayuri, ella se dio la vuelta y salió de la carpa.  
Mikey recordó la noche pasada, cuando se le apareció... O se imaginó al demonio. Dijo que se iban a podrir y ahora Sayuri le estaba diciendo lo mismo.  
Mikey miró con tristeza a sus hermanos. Tenían sangre seca en varias partes de su cuerpo, sangre que horas antes corría por sus cuerpos y caía a la tierra del bosque. Mikey los miraba dormir tranquilamente, no quería despertarlos y hacerlos volver a la realidad, pero tenía que hacerlo. No habían comido nada desde el día anterior.  
\- ... Leo...- Susurró Mikey moviendo suavemente el débil cuerpo de su hermano.  
\- ... ¿Qué pasó Mikey?- Dijo despertando y tratando de levantarse débilmente.  
\- Sayuri trajo comida. Dice que deben comer.  
\- ... No tengo hambre, pero gracias. ¿Porque no les dices a Rafa y a Donnie si ellos quieren?  
\- Leo, tienes que comer. Sayuri dice que no has comido nada desde ayer, y lo único que comiste fue una manzana.  
\- Tu no has comido nada desde el pasillo. Come tu.  
\- Leo, hay suficiente para todos. Come aunque sea un poco.  
\- Argh, bien.  
Leo se sentó haciendo gestos de dolor, pero lo logró.  
Leo tomó una pera, mientras que Mikey despertaba a Donnie y a Rafa.  
\- Donnie, despierta.  
\- Ugh, ¿que quieres?  
\- Que comas algo.  
\- No tengo hambre.- Dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, listo para dormir.  
\- Donnie, come algo. Leo ya está comiendo. Luego puedes volver a dormir.  
\- Mikey, no quiero.  
\- Creo que sabes que no te voy a dejar dormir hasta que comas algo.  
\- Mikey, estoy bien, enserio.  
\- No me importa. Come algo.  
\- ¡Bien!- Dijo frustrado, sentándose débilmente, ya que no podía mover su hombro porque el hoyo que había hecho la bala en el pasillo se había vuelto a abrir y aún sangraba.  
\- Donnie, ¿cómo sientes tu brazo?- Le preguntó Leo.  
\- Estoy bien. Deberías de preocuparte más por ti. Tienes tres hoyos en la cabeza, los cuales no se cicatrizan aún.- Dijo tomando una naranja. - Además, estoy perfectamente bien. No duele... Tanto.  
Mikey dejó a un lado las pláticas de sus hermanos y fue a despertar a Rafa. Sería difícil.  
\- Rafa, ven a comer algo.  
Mikey no tuvo respuesta.  
\- Rafa, despierta.  
Rafa seguía sin moverse.  
\- ¡Rafa!  
\- ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡No voy a comer! Estoy perfectamente bien. No me tienes que tratar como bebé solamente porque estoy un poco lastimado.  
\- Rafa levántate y ven a comer. Si nos levantó a nosotros, no es justo que a ti no, así que si estas tan bien como dices, levanta tu apestoso trasero y tráelo para acá a comer algo.- Le dijo Leo.  
Todos, no sólo Rafa, se sorprendieron al ver a Leo hablando así. Se suponía que Rafa era el que le hablaba así, no él a Rafa.  
\- Mira Leo, no sólo porque me hables así, voy a obedecer automáticamente. Mejor preocúpate por ti y yo me preocupo por mi. Si muero de hambre no es tu problema.  
\- Rafa, no estas bien. Te rompiste el labio, estas lleno de cortadas, incluyendo la gran costra que se abrió en tu mejilla y sigue sangrando, donde fuiste quemado por ácido, además, no parabas de vomitar sangre.  
\- Mira quien habla. Al qué lo descalabraron en tres lugares diferentes y casi se desmaya y se queda inconsciente. Estoy perfectamente bien y además deberías preocuparte por ti. Tienes suficientes problemas como para que yo te sume los míos, así que, si no les importa, me voy a ir a dormir.  
\- ¿Que parte de que necesitas comer algo no entiendes?  
\- Leo, no eres mi mamá para que me estés diciendo lo que tengo que hacer.  
\- No soy tu mamá, pero sí soy tu hermano mayor y tu líder.  
\- Ya no estamos ni siquiera peleando, lo que te quita el puesto de líder y además, todos tenemos quince años, no se sí lo recuerdes.  
\- ¡BASTA! ¡Dejen de pelear!- Gritó Mikey. - Leo, cállate y come y Rafa, come aunque sea una fruta.  
\- Argh, no tengo hambre y deberías comer tú. No has comido nada desde...  
\- ¡Desde el pasillo! ¡Ya lo se! Ya me lo dijeron Sayuri, Leo y ahora tú y si, muero de hambre pero no voy a comer nada hasta que tu comas algo.  
\- Enserio me cae tan mal que hagas eso. - Dijo Rafa levantándose del suelo y arrastrándose por una manzana.  
\- Gracias.- Le dijo Mikey con un suspiro.  
Mikey tomó otra pera y la mordió. No era pizza, pero después de días sin haber comido, esa pera le sabía a gloria.  
-... Extraño el café.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Si, yo la pizza.- Respondió Mikey.  
\- Mikey, ¿que pasó mientras dormíamos?- Le preguntó Leo por curiosidad.  
-... Nada.- Dijo, pensando en decirles que Abril y Casey habían ido, pero decidió no decirles nada, ya que de todas formas no los volvería a ver hasta que lograran salir de ahí.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que terminaron de comer, después, volvieron a dormir Rafa y Leo. Donnie decidió quedarse un rato a platicar con Mikey.  
\- ¿Tu no tienes sueño?- Le preguntó Donnie a Mikey.  
\- No, ¿porque?  
-Ayer no dormiste nada.  
\- Claro que si, yo...  
\- No, no lo hiciste. Se que mentiste y no pudiste dormir en toda la noche.  
-... ¿Cómo rayos supiste?  
\- Se notó que mentías. Vaya que la inyección que te puso Sayuri hizo efecto.  
\- Si, bueno, ¿que esperabas?... ¿Te duele mucho?  
\- ¿Que cosa?  
\- Tu hombro.  
\- Oh, no, no es nada. Solamente se abrió, es todo.- Mintió.  
\- Donnie, también se te nota cuando mientes.  
\- ... Bien, tal vez me duela un poco, pero nada como cuando me sacaron la bala.  
\- Te sigue sangrando.  
\- Si, debería hacer presión, pero seguramente cicatrizará sólo, además, ni siquiera hay nada con lo que podamos presionarlo.  
\- No te preocupes, tengo una idea.  
Mikey tomó el trapo en el que Sayuri había envuelto la fruta, haciendo que el bote de alcohol que Sayuri había puesto ahí rodara por la jaula.  
\- Mikey, enserio no creo que eso sea necesario... ¿De dónde sacaste el alcohol?  
\- Sayuri lo puso ahí. Dijo que debíamos desinfectarnos por lo menos las quemaduras o sino comenzaríamos a podríamos, pero yo digo que está exagerando...- Dijo sacudiendo el trapo y mirando a su pierna quemada, la cual todavía le dolía mucho.  
Donnie no quería admitirlo, pero no quería que Mikey le hiciera presión en la herida. La última vez, había dolido bastante y no quería volver a vivirlo. Sabía que dolería mucho y trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que dejaría de sangrar sólo y que no necesitaba eso.  
Mikey se acercó a él con el trapo en la mano. - Wow Donnie, enserio está profunda.- Dijo, una vez que vio la herida de cerca.- ¿Listo?  
Donnie suspiró.  
\- No... Pero hazlo.  
Mikey presionó con fuerza la herida, haciendo que Donnie se retorciera de dolor, tratando de que Mikey dejara su herida en paz.  
\- Espera Donnie, aguanta un poco.- Dijo Mikey tomando el trapo y haciendo un fuerte y ajustado nudo en su herida. Una vez que el nudo estaba hecho, Mikey se alejó de su hermano, quien casi lloraba.  
\- Mikey, ¿no lo puedes aflojar un poco?  
\- No, creo que no. Lo siento Donnie.  
\- Ugh, no hay problema. De hecho, no estuvo tan mal como la primera vez.- Dijo tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran.  
Mikey rió al ver la cara de su hermano, haciendo que Donnie sacara una sonrisa también.  
\- ¿Tu cómo estas de tu pierna?  
\- Oh, ¿hablas de donde me cayó ácido? Estoy bien, perfectamente bien. Sólo me arde un poco mucho, pero nada más.  
\- Uh, ven. - Dijo Donnie tomando el bote de alcohol.  
\- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer con eso?  
\- Adivina.  
Donnie abrió el bote y se acercó débilmente hacia la pierna herida de Mikey.  
\- Trata de no gritar. No quiero asustarte, pero seguro te va a arder... Mucho. No te muevas.  
Donnie sostuvo la pierna de Mikey, quien estaba muerto de miedo, y una vez que la tenía bien sujeta, dejó caer un poco de alcohol en ella. Mikey de inmediato sintió el chorro de alcohol caer en la piel viva que tenía en la quemadura y soltó un fuerte gritó de dolor.  
\- Mikey cállate. Aguanta un poco más.- Dijo Donnie, quien volvió a sujetar fuertemente la pierna de Mikey, listo para echar otro chorro de alcohol.  
\- ¡Donnie! Por favor dime que no vas a poner más de eso ahí.  
\- Lo siento Mikey...- Dijo.  
Una vez que Donnie terminó de desinfectar la quemadura de su hermano, Mikey porfín pudo respirar. Dolía demasiado.  
\- Bueno, tu turno Donnie.- Dijo refiriéndose a la quemadura que tenía en el brazo, llena de flores.  
Ya minutos después de que habían terminado de desinfectar y quitarle las flores a la quemadura de Donnie, llegaron Ryo y Shun con Jin, Kira y Huki de nuevo a meterlos en las jaulas para la exhibición.  
La gente entraba y salía, no hubo nada interesante. Ya que terminó la hora de exhibición, Ryo y Shun llegaron de nuevo a llevarse a Jin, Huki y a Kira al último espectáculo del día.  
Las horas pasaron y el circo cerró. Todos los fenómenos llegaron exhaustos a sus respectivas jaulas. Leo y Rafa seguían sin despertar. Donnie y Mikey ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar como les fue, ya que al otro día ellos lo vivirían por su cuenta.  
Unas horas después, Donnie y Mikey finalmente cayeron dormidos, no antes de esconder la comida y el bote de alcohol, y nadie se dio cuenta de que Ryo y Shun entraron a la carpa a media noche y abrieron la jaula de las tortugas. Los dos despertaron a Leo, Rafa y a Donnie.  
\- Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros.- Les susurró Shun.  
Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente y después salieron de la jaula y siguieron a Ryo y a Shun.  
Salieron al bosque, donde se encontraba el dueño del circo, sonriendo como siempre.  
\- Hola chicos, veo que están un poco heridos.  
\- ¿Que quieren de nosotros ahora?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Oh, pero que violencia. Sólo queremos hablar. Es todo.  
\- ¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Miren, hemos notado que ustedes son el alma del circo. Todos los fenómenos confían en ustedes, pero al parecer, ustedes no están usando eso como algo productivo, así que, tenemos una propuesta para ustedes. Resulta que, a su hermano, Mikey, como recordarán, lo teníamos escondido de el resto del circo y los teníamos pensando que estaba muerto. Bueno, todo eso fue por una razón. Queríamos examinarlo y ver de que están hechos ustedes y como podemos hacer a más gente... Extraordinaria como ustedes. Se suponía que ustedes no volverían a ver a su hermano, pero, como recuerdan, tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas ayer en la noche y ahora saben que está vivo, así que, la propuesta es, el plan que tenemos con su hermano sigue en pie, pero no significa que no podamos cambiar de opinión...  
\- ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó Rafa, soportando la impulsión de golpearlo hasta matarlo.  
\- Bueno, mientras que ustedes hagan algo realmente bueno y productivo con este grupo de fenómenos, su hermano seguirá intacto, pero, el día que los fenómenos vuelvan a tratar de escapar o de hacer algo indebido, su hermano será nuestro conejillo de indias y no nos importará matarlo con tal de descubrir como podemos formar más de ustedes ¿Entendido?  
Los tres se miraron mutuamente realmente enojados, pero asintieron con la cabeza.  
\- ¡Espléndido! Ryo, Shun, llévenlos a sus jaulas y quiero que les consigan un traje o algo para mañana a las cuatro tortugas. La gente no puede notar que se están presentando en estas condiciones. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.  
Con eso, el dueño del circo se dio la vuelta. Las tortugas vieron que entró a una de las carpas. La luz de la carpa estaba encendida, por lo que pudieron ver dos sombras de personas sentadas adentro. Ninguno tuvo idea de quienes podrían ser, pero no les importó. Como era que iban a escapar ahora sin que Mikey saliera herido.  
Ryo abrió la jaula de las tortugas y Shun la cerró cuando entraron. Los dos muchachos salieron de la carpa, dejándolos de nuevo a obscuras. Miraron a Mikey. Seguía dormido profundamente. No había notado que se habían ido por unos minutos. Tampoco tenía idea de lo que tenían planeado para él. Odiaban ese circo. Los trataban como esclavos y los amenazaban para que hicieran lo que ellos querían.  
\- ... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ahora como se supone que escapemos? - Susurró Donnie.  
\- Algo nos inventaremos...- Dijo Leo.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Qué nos podemos inventar? Si salimos de aquí o cualquier fenómeno se porta mal Mikey se muere. Ya no hay esperanzas. Nos quedaremos aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas a menos de que queramos que usen a Mikey para sus experimentos psicópatas.  
-... A menos de que sea Mikey el que escape primero...- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Donnie, si es Mikey el que escape primero seguramente usarán a uno de nosotros y si escapamos los cuatro de todas formas tendremos que volver por los demás.- Respondió Rafa.  
Donnie estaba a punto de responder, pero escuchó que Mikey se movía, a punto de despertar.  
\- Chicos, hablaremos de esto luego. No quiero que Mikey se entere.- Susurró Leo.- Hay que dormir. Mañana seguramente pasaremos todo el día en nuestros actos.  
\- ... Bien. Buenas noches. - Respondió Donnie.  
Los tres porfín se durmieron, preparándose para lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.  
Despertaron con el sonido de los dulces gritos de Ryo.  
\- ¡Levántense fenómenos! ¡Hora del show! Tienen hasta la una para ensayar y son las ocho de la mañana. Queríamos avisarles dos cosas. Una, de ahora en adelante, solo habrá un show por día. Dos, ayer, el dueño del circo contrató a dos personas para trabajar con nosotros. Ya les explicamos como son las cosas aquí, así que no traten de hacerlos mensos. Sus nombres son Abril y Casey.  
Las tortugas se sorprendieron. No podía ser. Mikey les había dicho que se fueran. Eran unos idiotas si pensaron que eso iba a funcionar. ¿Como les diría a sus hermanos que habían ido el día anterior? Ellos no sabían nada de eso.  
Abril y Casey entraron a la carpa. Los dos ahora tenían pistolas de dardos y de toques.  
\- Yuuki, ahora será Casey el que te ayude en tu truco de magia, no yo.- Le dijo Shun. - Abril estará llevando a los fenómenos a la calle a promocionar el circo, por cierto, Jin y Huki no serán los que vayan hoy. Ellos se quedarán aquí vendiendo boletos. Hoy, irán las estrellas de ayer. Rin, Len y sólo una de las tortugas. Por esta vez los dejaremos elegir entre ustedes. Ahora, a ensayar.  
Casey, Abril, Ryo y Shun comenzaron a abrir jaulas, mientras los fenómenos salían y buscaban un lugar para ensayar. Abril abrió la jaula de las tortugas.  
\- Entonces, ¿Ya eligieron quien de ustedes irá conmigo a promocionar el circo?  
\- Abril, ¿Que demonios les pasa a ti y a Casey? ¿Que hacen aquí?- Preguntó Leo alertado.  
\- Luego hablamos de eso. ¿Quien va a venir conmigo?  
\- Yo, yo iré contigo.- Dijo Donnie instantáneamente.  
Las tortugas salieron de la jaula.  
\- No Donnie. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda fingir que lo trata mal, a menos de que quieres que la descubran. Irá Rafa.  
\- Hola chicos, creo que tienen que usar esto.- Llegó Casey, con cuatro trajes de payaso en la mano.  
\- ¿Porqué?- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Bueno, no creo que la gente quiera verlos así de maltratados.- Respondió.  
Las tortugas sólo se barrieron entre si, viendo la sangre seca en sus cuerpos.  
\- Argh, bien. - Dijo Leo, tomando el suyo.  
Minutos después, los cuatro estaban listos, con sus disfraces de payaso puestos.  
\- ¿Y cómo se supone que piensan cubrir los tres lugares en donde me descalabraron ayer y donde descalabraron a Donnie?  
\- Con estó. - Dijo Casey poniéndoles dos pelucas de payaso. Una azul y otra morada.- Listo, les queda el estilo.- Dijo aguantándose la risa.  
\- Ja, ja. Si, claro. Deja de reírte y déjanos ensayar.- Le dijo Donnie.  
\- Rafa, tu vienes conmigo. Vamos por Rin y por Len. ¿Quienes son?  
\- Los gemelos de dos cabezas que ves por allá.  
\- Ok... No me hables y no dejes que los demás sepan que te conozco.  
Rafa asintió y caminó junto con Abril hacia donde estaban Rin y Len. Ellos aún tenían las cicatrices de su intento de defender a Leo.  
\- Vengan conmigo. Iremos a promocionar el circo.- Les dijo tratando de mantener la seriedad.  
Rin y Len no dijeron nada, sólo obedecieron y siguieron a Abril.  
Abril los llevó a donde estaba el coche del circo. Rafa, Rin y Len entraron en la parte de atrás. Abril entró y comenzó a manejar a la ciudad.  
En el camino Rin, Len y Rafa iban callados, hasta que Rafa habló, al ver las heridas que tenían Rin y Len en los brazos, llenas de flores adheridas a las costras.  
\- Chicos, gracias por lo de ayer.  
\- ¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Len.  
\- Por defender a Leo y a nosotros. Enserio, no se cómo agradecerles. Que estén así de lastimados es nuestra culpa. No debieron hacerlo, pero gracias.  
\- No importa. Estamos bien...- Respondió Rin.  
\- ¿No los curaron tampoco?  
\- Al parecer, echar flores en las heridas para ellos es curar.- Dijo Len.  
\- ¿Ustedes ya están mejor?- Preguntó Rin.  
\- Pues, los trajes de payaso son para que no se note lo maltratados que estamos. Los estúpidos nos obligaron a usarlos.  
\- ¡Sh! - Le dijo Rin. - Ella ahora trabaja con ellos.- Susurró, refiriéndose a Abril.  
\- Cierto... Lo siento...- Fingió Rafa.  
Minutos, después, llegaron a la ciudad. Rafa nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien llegar de nuevo a la ciudad. Abril estacionó el auto y salió de él junto con Rin, Len y Rafa. Abril le dio a cada uno varios folletos para que repartieran e invitaran a la gente a ir al circo.  
\- Más les vale que hagan esto con entusiasmo. Sonrían e inviten a la gente. Imagínense que son felices- Dijo ella con cara enojada. En verdad lo hacía muy bien.  
Ella se quedó con unos y comenzaron a repartir folletos por la calle. Niños pasaban con sus papás, implorándole a ir.  
\- ¡Vengan al circo de fenómenos!- Gritaban.- Atrévanse a vivir la inolvidable experiencia. Dejen lo ordinario y descubran que se esconde detrás de la carpa del Phènoménes de Cirque. - Gritaba Abril. Mientras Rin, Len y Rafa repartían folletos. - Podrán encontrar cosas que ni sus ojos podrán creer, pero, no es una ilusión. Tal vez, unos hermanos unidos. Un cuerpo, dos cabezas. Podrían encontrar a chicos verdes y con caparazón que hacen acrobacias que poca gente puede lograr...  
De pronto, Abril paró, al ver que su amiga Irma se acercaba.  
\- ¿Abril? ¿Qué haces aquí y quienes son ellos?  
\- Irma,- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.- Que sorpresa. Estoy... Ellos son... Estoy haciendo trabajo comunitario para ganar puntos en la escuela.  
\- ¿Enserio?  
\- Si Irma, vete a preguntarle a los maestros por puntos extra. Estoy trabajando. Adiós.- Le dijo.  
Irma se fue, pero Rin y Len la veían con extrañeza. No parecía tan mala como decía ser.  
\- ¡¿Ustedes que miran?! ¡Sigan repartiendo folletos!- Gritó, haciendo que ellos obedecieran.

Mientras tanto, Mikey, Leo y Donnie seguían ensayando.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Deja de dar volteretas y ven a seguir haciendo la pirámide.  
Ryo y Shun habían obligado a Casey a ayudarles a ensayar la pirámide, ya que Rafa se había ido.  
Casey estaba junto con Leo, en la parte de abajo de la pirámide, Donnie estaba esperando a que Mikey se subiera a él para él subirse en Casey y en Leo para hacer la pirámide.  
\- Ya voy... - Dijo, saltando en su hermano para subirse.  
\- ¡Ouch! ¡Mikey! ¡Con más cuidado!  
\- Lo siento Donnie...  
Donnie subió a los escalones que Leo y Casey estaban haciendo con sus manos.  
\- Listo Mikey, ahora salta.  
Mikey obedeció a Leo y saltó hacia el suelo. Después de él, saltó Donnie.  
\- ... ¿Ese es todo su espectáculo de "diez minutos"? ¿Una pirámide de un minuto?- Preguntó Casey.  
\- ¿Que esperas? Somos ninjas, no payasos.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Tienen que hacer más cosas...- Dijo Casey.  
\- ¿Cómo que?  
\- Pues no se... ¿Malabares?- Sugirió Casey.  
\- No estaría mal.- Dijo Leo.  
\- Si, me gusta la idea. - Dijo Mikey.  
Varias horas después, Casey les había ayudado mucho a mejorar su presentación y Rin, Len y Rafa llegaron con Abril.  
Una vez que le habían explicado toda la presentación a Rafa y habían ensayado, la hora de el circo llegó. La gente llegaba a montones, era mucha más gente que la del día anterior.  
\- Fenómenos, la hora llegó. Espero que sus actos hayan mejorado un 100% porque temo que si los hacen igual que ayer tendré que castigarlos, y creo que saben lo que significa eso. Espero que mejoren.- Dijo el dueño del circo.  
La gente entró a la carpa principal y la función comenzó.  
\- Buenos días señores y señoras, niños y niñas. Hoy, sus ojos verán lo que nunca imaginaron ni en sus peores pesadillas. Gente a la que Dios le dio la espalda y los convirtió en cosas que ni siquiera ellos mismos pueden reconocer. Ellos no son una ilusión. Están aquí entre nosotros y este día, ustedes lo comprobarán con sus propios ojos y encontrarán diversión en el sufrimiento de otros. ¡Es divertido! Así que, no diré más y, que comience el show. Como primer acto, ellos son hermanos, se aman y se dice que son inseparables, y resulta, que no mienten. ¡Como primer acto, tenemos a Rin y a Len!- Terminó el dueño del circo, saliendo de escena.  
Len y Rin entraron y Huki entró del otro lado, cargando difícilmente una silla. Huki puso la silla en el medio y salió. La gente estaba impresionada al ver a los hermanos. Rin y Len se sentaron en la silla, después, llegó Jin caminando con sus brazos, lo que hizo que la gente se sorprendiera aún más. Jin tomó la cuerda que traía en la mano y comenzó a enredarla con esfuerzos en el cuerpo de sus amigos. Una vez que la cuerda estaba bien amarrada, él salió. Huki entró con una cortina y la puso alrededor de sus amigos, para que la gente no viera el verdadero truco, después salió y dejó a Rin y a Len solos en el escenario. El dibujo de un cronómetro se proyectó en el piso del escenario y el reloj comenzó a contar el tiempo. Mientras tanto, Len sacó la navaja que tenía escondida entre la ropa y comenzó a cortar la cuerda mal atada que Jin había puesto apropósito.  
\- Apresurate...- Le susurró Rin.  
Cuando el reloj llegó al segundo veinte, los dos se levantaron y tiraron la cortina con la cuerda desamarrada en las manos. La gente comenzó a aplaudir. No Rin ni Len se esforzaron por sonreír. Sólo salieron después de enseñar la cuerda al público.  
\- Ahora, para nuestro próximo acto...  
\- ¿Nos toca el penúltimo verdad?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Uh, si.- Le respondió Leo.  
\- ¿Creen que leo nos salga mal?  
\- No Donnie, y si no, cómo si te importara esto.- Le dijo Rafa.  
\- No, esto no me importa, me importa que nos vayan a castigar.  
\- No te preocupes, no creo que lo hagan, ya estamos demasiado lastimados y si lo hacen tendrán que comprar más que unos simples trajes de payaso para encubrirlo...- Dijo Leo.  
Mikey estaba entretenido viendo la función. De hecho, no estaba tan mal como creían que estaba. Ya habían pasado el acto de Akira y el de Mio y Kira. Faltaba el acto de Kouki y Kenta y el de Yuuki y seguían ellos.  
Los actos salieron bien. Kenta y Kouki habían dado micha risa a la gente, aunque no lo hubieran hecho con ganas y en el acto de Yuuki había sido muy divertido ver a Casey ayudándole. Ahora, era su turno.  
\- Ahora, el penúltimo acto de este terrorífico circo. Estos son cuatro muchachos que, por razones desconocidas, nacieron verdes y con caparazón. No se sabe si son alguna especie de alienígenas, pero aquí, nosotros los llamamos ¡las "Tortugas Acróbatas"!  
Los cuatro salieron. La gente aplaudía con asombro a su apariencia. Por un lado eso los incomodaba, pero el show tenía que continuar. Todos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron. Mikey se subió a los hombros de Donatello. Una vez así Donnie se subió en Leo y en Rafa como lo planeado. Una vez así, Mikey se paró en los hombros de Donnie y la gente aplaudió. Mikey y Donnie comenzaron a hacer malabares como Casey les había dicho. Después de unos cuantos malabares, Mikey saltó al suelo haciendo volteretas. Donnie hizo lo mismo. La gente aplaudía más que nunca.  
\- ¿Que hacemos ahora?...- Les susurró Mikey.  
\- Uh... Ni modo. Algo que sepamos hacer. Combate. Con muchas volteretas. Rafa con Mikey, Donnie conmigo.  
Las tortugas hicieron lo que su hermano les había indicado. Duraron el resto de su acto haciendo combate y a la gente le encantaba. Su acto terminó. Había sido al que más había aplaudido la gente. Salieron del escenario.  
\- ¡Nos salió increíble!- Dijo Donnie sorprendido.- ¡Y como el 80% del acto fue improvisado!  
\- ¡Booyakasha!  
\- ¿Ven? ¡De eso estaba hablando! - Dijo el dueño del circo.- Tal vez tu hermano tenga una oportunidad...- Le susurró a Leo, yéndose al escenario a presentar a Miku.  
\- Y ahora, nuestro último acto, la conocemos como la diva del circo. La más bonita chica aquí, seguramente tendría millones de pretendientes, a no ser de sus horribles deformidades en las piernas. Ella tiene unas patas de cabra en lugar de piernas de humano. ¡Denle la bienvenida a Miku!  
Miku salió y Jin fue a entregarle un micrófono.  
Miku comenzó a cantar.

_"Mori no ne, oku no oku ni arunda, sono saakasu._  
_zachou wa, ookina me ni takai se - juu meetoru."_  
\- ¿Es japonés? ¿Sabe japonés?- Dijo asombrado Mikey.  
\- Shh, espera... Creo que puedo entender un poco...- Le dijo Leo.

_"Kyasuto wa minna yukai, katachi wa hen dakeredo_  
_tottemo tanoshiinda! Kurai Mori no saakasu!"_  
\- ¿Que dice?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- Al parecer está hablando del circo...

_"Futatsu atama misemono, igyou no utahime ni_  
_tsumetai mono taberu no, aoi kemono ga."_  
\- ¿Pero que está diciendo?- Preguntó Rafa de nuevo.  
\- Dice algo de que el dueño es alto y que todos los actores del circo están deformes, pero que al parecer eso es divertido. Dice que hay unos hermanos unidos, una diva con patas de cabra y un muchacho que come carne fresca...  
\- ¿Está hablando de Kaito?- Preguntó Donnie.

_"Nozomarete umarete kita wake janai kono karada_  
_nande sonna me de miteiru no kao ga kusatteku."_  
\- Dice que nunca quiso estar en ese cuerpo y que porqué la gente la mira así...- Continuó Leo.

_"Tanoshii yo tanoshii yo kono saakasu wa tanoshii."_  
\- "Es doloroso, pero el show continúa"...

_"Kusatta mi tokeru me ni tadareta hada ga utsuru no shinitai yo shinitai yo koko kara dashite kudasai."_  
\- "Es divertido, muy divertido. Una fruta podrida y flores a la piel derretida. Nadie se da cuenta"...

_"Sore wa muri na koto" to, dareka ga itteita kigasuru."_  
\- "Me quiero morir... Y quiero irme de aquí, pero alguien me dijo que es imposible"...  
La canción terminó y la gente aplaudió. Las tortuga estaban boquiabiertas a lo que su hermano les había traducido. Al parecer, Miku había escrito la canción y se había inspirado en todo lo que les hacían en el circo.  
\- ¡Y esa fue Miku, señoras y señores!- Gritó el dueño. - ¡Muchas gracias por venir y vivir la experiencia de Phènoménes de Cirque!  
La gente comenzó a salir de la carpa.  
\- Ustedes no van a estar ayudando. Fueron las estrellas del circo así que van a estar tomándose fotos con la gente ¿Entendieron?- Les dijo el dueño.  
Ellos accedieron y salieron de la carpa.  
\- Leo... ¿Seguro que tradujiste bien?- Le preguntó Rafa.  
\- Pues sí le hubieran puesto atención por una sola vez a las clases de Japonés de Splinter, podrían comprobar que lo traduje bien.  
Las tortugas se dedicaron a tomarse fotos con la gente. Era la quinta foto, cuando Rafa vio que, a lo lejos, un señor llevándose a Miku en contra de su voluntad hacia lo más remoto del bosque. Un área que ellos ya habían visto. Todo estaba destrozado y lleno de ramas ahí. Miku trataba de gritar ayuda, pero el señor le tapaba la boca.  
-... Disculpen... Ahorita regreso.- Dijo Rafa, corriendo hacia donde el señor se estaba llevando a Miku. Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados, pero a Rafa no le importó.  
Rafa corrió a toda velocidad, y cuando llegó, vio al señor tratando de besar y de desvestir a Miku.  
\- ¡Aléjate de ella!- Gritó.- ¡No la toques!  
\- Oh, ¿el payaso acróbata vino a salvar a su amiga? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Una pirámide?  
\- Dije que la soltaras...  
\- ¿O que? Ella es mía ahora. No te preocupes. Le gustará...  
Miku sólo lloraba, tirada en el suelo. El señor le tapaba la boca para que no gritará.  
\- Suéltala y prometo que no te lastimaré y te puedes ir de aquí ileso.  
\- Ha, como si te tuviera miedo.  
\- Deverías...  
\- ¡Pues no te tengo miedo! ¡Eres sólo un estúpido fenómeno que nació mal, deforme y feo! ¿¡Sabes porque la gente se toma fotos con ustedes!? ¡Te aseguro que no es porque fueron el mejor acto! ¡Lo único que van a hacer con esas fotos es enseñarle a la gente lo mal que nacieron y lo feos que son! ¡¿Porqué crees que esto se llama un circo de fenómenos?!  
\- ¡No me llames fenómeno!  
Rafa tomó uno de los palos que había tirados en el bosque y, no pudo controlar su ira. Encajó la estaca justo en el corazón del señor y no la sacó hasta que estuvo seguro de que había muerto. Miku lo veía con asombro. Rafa estaba llorando y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Su traje también tenía un poco.  
-... ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Sabes que te matarán por hacer esto!- Le dijo Miku.  
\- Se lo merecía. Era un idiota.  
\- Si, sé que se lo merecía y te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero ¿Que vamos a hacer con el cuerpo? Vendrá la policía y...  
-... Miku ¿lo que dijiste de Kaito era cierto?  
\- ...¿Que?  
\- ¿Que comía carne fresca?  
-... ¿Entendiste la canción?  
\- ¿Era verdad?  
-... Si. He visto que le dan eso de comer.  
\- Muy bien. Vamos a deshacernos de este cuerpo.  
Miku le ayudó a Rafa a cargar el cuerpo y los dos se fueron escondidos por detrás de las carpas, hasta llegar a la de Kaito.  
\- Miku, ve a revisar si Kaito está sólo.  
Miku obedeció y entró a la carpa. Después de unos segundos, salió y afirmó con la cabeza. Rafa cargó el cuerpo con esfuerzos, pero logró meterlo a la carpa.  
\- Kaito, te trajimos la cena.- Le dijo.  
Miku abrió el candado con una piedra y abrió la puerta para que Rafa le lanzara el cuerpo muerto del tipo.  
Una vez que lo había hecho, volvió a cerrar el candado y los dos salieron discretamente de la carpa.  
\- ¿Como vas a limpiar la sangre en tus manos y en tu traje?- Le preguntó Miku.  
Rafa se agachó y embarró la sangre que tenía en las manos en el pasto del bosque.  
\- Y creo que el traje no tengo de otra más que dejármelo así...  
\- ¿Habías hecho esto antes?  
\- ¿Que?  
\- ¿Matar a alguien?  
\- No, he matado a muchos robots, pero nunca a una persona...  
-... ¿Robots?  
\- ... Luego te explico...  
\- Gracias por salvarme...  
\- De nada. Hay que regresar.  
\- ¿Que les dirás a tus hermanos?  
\- Algo se me ocurrirá.  
Miku y Rafa regresaron, por lados diferentes para que no notarán que habían estado juntos. Rafa encontró a sus hermanos en el bosque, ya alejados del circo y descansando, ya que el dueño los había dejado.  
-... Rafa, ¿a dónde fuiste?- Le preguntó Leo.  
\- ... ¿De qué te manchaste?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- Uh... Es pintura. Me cayó un poco de pintura.  
\- ¿A dónde fuiste?- Le preguntó Donnie.  
\- Al almacén. Tenía hambre.  
-... Rafa, no nos mientas. ¿Qué hiciste?- Volvió a preguntar Leo.  
\- Eso no parece pintura...  
\- Por favor Donnie, claro que es pintura.  
Donnie sólo negó con la cabeza, mirándolo asustado al igual que Mikey y Leo.  
\- Queremos la verdad Rafa. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?  
\- ... Un señor quería... Abusar de Miku.  
\- ¿Y que hiciste?- Dijo Leo.  
\- La salvé...  
\- ¿Cómo?...  
\- Leo, que importa. Lo que importa es que la salvé.  
\- ¡¿Cómo?!  
\- Lo maté. ¿Ok? Comenzó a insultar nos y a llamarnos fenómenos.  
-... ¿Mataste a una persona? ¿Es en serio? ¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer eso! ¡Sabes que si no es el dueño el que te mata, la policía te va a encontrar! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!- Le gritó Leo.  
\- ¡Leo, la iban a violar! ¡El tipo estaba dispuesto! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!  
\- ¡¿Y porqué no sólo le avisaste al dueño?!  
\- ¡¿Ya confías en él?! ¡Te deja descansar y te felicita una sola vez y ya confías en él?! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!  
\- ¡Más bien que rayos te pasa a ti! ¡Cometiste homicidio! ¡No se sí lo captes!  
\- ¡Si, si lo capto! ¡Pero no hay problema! ¡Nos deshicimos del cuerpo!  
\- ¡¿Cómo?!  
\- ¡Se lo dimos a Kaito para que se lo comiera! ¡Ahora, te puedes calmar!  
\- ... No Rafa. No me puedo calmar. Acabas de matar a alguien.  
\- Era un idiota.  
\- Si, un idiota que ahora está muerto y ahora él ya no va a tener las consecuencias que merecía, sino que, si te descubren, tu vas a tener peores por matarlo.  
\- Pero no me van a descubrir.  
De pronto, escucharon la voz de Abril, gritándoles que tenían que volver a sus jaulas.  
-... ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que sé que ni siquiera lo mataste porque iba a violar a Miku, sino porque nos dijo fenómenos...  
Leo se dio la vuelta y caminó junto con Mikey y Donnie hacia la carpa de las jaulas. Rafa los siguió enojado.  
\- Oh, y yo que tu, me tapaba la mancha de sangre.- Le dijo Leo.  
Las cuatro llegaron a la carpa y entraron a su jaula. Casey la cerró. Las tortugas les dieron sus trajes y las pelucas y Casey se los llevó, y se despidió de ellos, saliendo junto con Ryo, Shun y Abril.  
El rato pasó. Rafa no había hablado ni con sus hermanos ni con Miku, que estaba en la jaula de al lado. Abril les había llevado comida a todas las jaulas. Fruta, como siempre.  
Era de noche, todos estaban dormidos, menos Donnie. No podía dormir pensando en que su hermano había matado a alguien, cuando de pronto, escuchó algo que venía de afuera... Sonaba como... Una patrulla. La policía había ido. Donnie alarmado despertó a Rafa.  
\- Rafa... Es la policía. La policía está afuera.  
\- ... ¿Qué?  
\- Acabo de escuchar a una patrulla llegar. Te lo juro.  
\- Donnie. Fue sólo un sueño. Todo está bien. Créeme. Vuelve a dormir.  
\- Pero...  
\- Dije vuelve a...  
De pronto, vieron que la carpa se abría y dejaba ver la sombra de Shun, quien caminó hacia ellos. Donnie y Rafa se hicieron los dormidos. Shun llegó al frente de la jaula y golpeó con fuerza la reja.  
\- Oigan. Despierten.  
Mikey y Leo despertaron también.  
\- Necesito que los cuatro vengan conmigo.  
Leo y Mikey miraron asustados a Rafa, quien les devolvió la misma mirada al ver las luces azules y rojas que parpadeaban afuera, en el bosque.

**Eso es todo! Espero que les guste hacia donde va la historia! Cualwuier sugerencia (aparte de subir capítulo mas seguido :/) pueden dejarla en los comentarios! Trataré de subir lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada porqueno me gusta quedarles mal. Saben que los amo! Un besote para todos y, que el show continúe...**

**Hasta luego! :***


	8. Asesinato

**Hola hermosas criaturas! Hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic! Creeanme que el último va a estar muuuuuy intenso así que, tengan paciencia y esperen... Los amo a todos por esperar con tantísisisisisisima paciencia a que suba un capítulo, pero enserio cada vez es más difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir, enserio perdón! Bueno, cambiando de tema, que disfruten este penúltimo capítulo! Los amoooooooooo! **  
**TMNT no me pertenece**.

**"Asesinato"**  
Las luces azules y rojas se apoderaron del bosque. Las tortugas salieron de la jaula cuando Shun la abrió.  
\- Rafa, ¿Que vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Mikey preocupado.  
Leo miró con ira a Rafa, quien permaneció callado. No podía creer que su hermano estuviera actuando así.  
Llegaron con los policías, quienes los veían con desagrado.  
\- Buenas noches. Soy el oficial Sam McGranth. Este es mi compañero, el oficial Thomas Smith. Queríamos hacerles algunas preguntas. Las haremos de forma individual, así que ustedes dos vengan conmigo.- Dijo señalando a Donnie y a Mikey.- Ustedes háganme el favor de esperar con Shun.  
Shun se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con Rafa y Leo, dejándolos solos con los policías.  
\- Ok, el de morado, necesito que vengas conmigo. El de naranja, ve con Sam.- Dijo Thomas.  
Los dos hermanos se miraron preocupados, pero los dos sabían lo que iban a decir. Que no habían visto nada.  
Donnie fue con Thomas, alejado de Mikey y de Sam.  
\- Bueno, esto es sobre la desaparición de una persona esta mañana. Su nombre era Will y fue visto por última vez en este circo. El señor es alto, cabello corto negro, flaco, de ojos verdes. Tiene edad de 48 años. Vestía con una playera negra lisa, pantalón de mezclilla y llevaba un chaleco rojo. ¿Recuerdas haberlo visto?  
\- Uh... No. No que yo recuerde.  
\- Encontramos unas gotas de sangre en uno de los trajes de payaso que ustedes usaron para su acto hoy.  
"Tranquilízate Donatello. Cálmate. Todo saldrá bien. Sólo piensa..." Pensaba.  
\- Oh, eso. Ese traje es de mi hermano, Rafael. Él se cortó el hombro con un clavo saliendo de la presentación. Usó el traje para limpiarse el brazo. Como puede ver, somos muy propensos a sufrir accidentes. Pasa todo el tiempo.- Dijo con una pequeña risita, señalando la gasa que tenía en la cabeza, donde lo habían descalabrado y la venda que había en su brazo, donde le habían disparado.  
\- Oh, muy bien. Entonces, gracias. Ha sido todo por hoy.  
Donnie se dio la vuelta y se fue a donde estaba Shun con Leo y con Rafa. Estaba nervioso, pero creía haberlo hecho bien. Mientras tanto, Mikey seguía siendo interrogado.  
\- Uh, no. No me acuerdo de haber visto a una persona con los mismos rasgos.  
\- Ok. Mi compañero y yo tenemos una duda. Hay unas gotas de sangre en uno de los trajes de payaso...  
\- ¿Que? ¿En cuál?  
\- El que tiene rayas azules y rojas.  
\- ¿El de Rafa? No me fijé. Perdón. Soy un poco distraído.- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.  
\- Bueno, está bien. Gracias por la ayuda.  
\- De nada oficial.  
Mikey se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. Donnie apenas estaba llegando con ellos.  
\- Oye, ¿cómo sigues de tu cortada?- Le preguntó Donnie a Rafa.  
\- ... ¿Cortada?  
\- Si, la que te hiciste con el clavo.  
Rafa y Leo lo miraron extrañados.  
\- En el hombro hoy en la tarde, la que te limpiaste en el traje.  
Después, Leo y Rafa entendieron que estaba tratando de hacer. Les estaba diciendo lo que le había dicho al policía.  
\- Oh, ¿la que me hice saliendo de la carpa? Pues estoy bien. No es la gran cosa.  
Después, Shun llevó a Leo con Sam y a Rafa con Thomas. Luego llevó a Mikey y a Donnie de vuelta a la jaula.  
\- ¿De casualidad hoy viste a un señor alto, flaco, cabello negro, ojos verdes, entre 45 o 50 años?- Preguntó Sam.  
\- No oficial.- Respondió Leo con seguridad.  
\- Ese hombre desapareció hoy en la tarde.  
\- Lo siento, no vi a nadie así.  
\- Tenemos la teoría de que alguien de aquí lo asesinó.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? No, no puede ser. Nadie lo haría. Quedaríamos en ruina ya que... Nos despedirían...- Mintió Leo.  
\- Oh, ya veo. Bueno, una última cosa. Habían unas manchas de sangre en uno de los trajes que ustedes usaron. ¿Me puedes decir que pasó?  
\- Si, claro. Mi hermano Rafa, el de rojo, se cortó en el hombro con un clavo saliendo de la carpa. Usó el traje para limpiar la sangre.  
\- Su hermano dijo que no había visto nada de eso. ¿Puede decirme porqué?  
\- ¿Mikey? Oh, si. Había ido a tomarse foto con unos niños.  
\- Bueno, es todo por hoy. Gracias por la ayuda.  
\- De nada.  
Leo se dio la vuelta y regresó con Shun, mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano, aún siendo interrogado.  
\- Si, si vi un hombre así en el acto, pero no vi que le pasó.  
\- Bueno, ¿me podrías decir porque hay sangre en el traje que usaste en el acto?  
\- Uh, si. Estaba saliendo del acto y en la carpa me corté con un clavo en el hombro. Usé mi traje para secar la sangre.  
Rafa le enseñó la cortada que había en su hombro al policía. La que le habían hecho mientras le lanzaban piedras.  
\- Oh, bien. Entonces, creo que es todo por...  
\- ¡Tom! ¡Encontré el chaleco!  
\- ¡¿Que?!  
\- ¡Está en esa carpa, lleno de sangre!- Dijo Sam señalando a la carpa de Kaito.  
Sam salió corriendo junto con Thomas a la carpa de Kaito.  
"Ay no..." Pensó Rafa.  
Rafa se quedó ahí, parado. Iban a culpar a Kaito y todo por su culpa. Vio todo en cámara lenta. Vio a Los policías cargar a Kaito, quien luchaba por soltarse y lanzaba mordiscos al aire.  
\- ¡No se lo lleven!- Gritó.  
Rafa corrió hacia los policías, que lo veían extrañados.  
\- ¡No es su culpa!- Dijo, sintiendo que lo detenían. Miró atrás. Era Shun.  
\- ¡Casey! ¡Trae el tranquilizante!- Le gritó.  
Casey estaba dormido, pero se había asomado a ver que pasaba.  
Casey volvió a entrar a su carpa y rápidamente salió con una jeringa en la mano. Mientras tanto, Rafa no vio eso. Seguía concentrado en luchar para que no se llevarán a Kaito y gritando que él no había sido el culpable, pero no se atrevió a decir la verdad. De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello. Volteó la cabeza y vio a Casey mirándolo asustado, con una jeringa vacía en la mano. Lo último que Rafa vio, fue al coche de la policía arrancar y a Kaito dentro de él.  
\- Él... Él no fue...- Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer dormido.

\- ¡Está despertando!- Escuchó. Era la voz de Donnie.  
Rafa abrió los ojos. Todos los fenómenos que estaban en las jaulas de al lado tenían los ojos en él.  
\- Rafa, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Mikey.  
\- Uh... Si... Sólo... Me duele la cabeza.  
\- ¿Que pasó?- Le preguntó Donnie.  
-... ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó confundido.  
\- Hace como... ¿Dos horas?- Dijo Mikey.- Después de que te interrogó el policía.  
Policía. Todas las imágenes llegaron a su mente rápidamente. Kaito con los policías.  
\- Ay no... - Dijo, levantándose rápidamente.- Tengo que ir. No lo puedo dejar ahí. No es su culpa.  
\- ¡Whoa! ¡Rafa! Tranquilo! ¡Sigues sedado! - Dijo Donnie deteniéndolo.  
\- ¿¡Crees que eso me importa!? ¡Tengo que ir por él!  
\- ¿Por quien? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Mikey.  
Rafa miró a Leo, quien no había hablado. Al parecer seguía enojado con él. Y eso que no sabía lo que había pasado...  
\- Me estaban interrogando y de pronto el otro policía salió de la carpa de Kaito gritando que había encontrado el chaleco que usaba el tipo. Se llevaron a Kaito.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Miku, en la jaula de al lado.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Hay que ir por él! ¡No es su culpa!  
\- ¡Yo te lo dije Rafa! ¡Te dije que no saldría nada bueno de esto y tu ni siquiera te preocupaste!- Le gritó Leo.  
\- ¡Yo no sabía!- Lloró Rafa.  
\- ¿Aunque sea podrían decirnos a los demás que rayos fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Mio.  
\- Rafa, ¿les quieres contar que es lo que pasó con la misma tranquilidad con la que nos la dijiste a nosotros?  
\- Maté a un hombre.- Dijo llorando.- Iba a violar a Miku y para esconder el cuerpo se lo dimos de comer a Kaito. Los policías encontraron el chaleco del tipo en su jaula y se lo llevaron. Tengo que ir por él.  
\- Rafa, lo entiendo, pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda. Si descubren que te escapaste, te buscarán hasta encontrarte y cuando lo hagan te matarán. Además, ni siquiera sabes a donde se lo llevaron. - Le dijo Donnie.  
\- Lo descubriré. No me importa que me maten. Me lo merezco.  
\- Rafa, ya mañana veremos que pasa. Ahora duerme.  
\- Mikey, ¿cómo rayos quieres que duerma?  
\- De todas formas, hoy no lograrás hacer nada. Necesitamos dormir. Mañana podemos hacerlo todos juntos, pero mañana. ¿Ok? No lo hagas hoy por favor. - Le dijo Donnie.  
-... Bien. Pero mañana sin falta.  
La noche pasó. Rafa no pudo dormir. Todo era su culpa. De pronto, llegó Ryo a despertarlos. Ya eran las seis de la mañana.  
\- ¡Levántense fenómenos!  
Abril, Casey y Shun comenzaron a abrir las jaulas.  
\- Rafa, ¿Que fue eso de ayer?- Dijo Casey mientras abría la jaula.  
\- No quiero hablar de eso...  
Todos salieron. Era tiempo de ensayar. Apenas iban a empezar cuando de pronto llegó el dueño del circo.  
\- Rafael, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
Todos sus hermanos lo miraron asustados.  
\- Uh, si...  
Rafa se fue con él sin mirar atrás. Los dos entraron a una carpa, solos.  
\- Me puede decir ¿que fue lo que pasó ayer?  
\- Si. Primero llegó Ryo a despertarnos. Ensayamos un rato y yo me fui con Abril a repartir folletos a la calle. Luego...  
\- No te hagas el gracioso. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.  
Rafa suspiró.  
\- Bien. Llegaron unos policías a interrogarnos sobre una mancha de sangre que hay en mi traje de payaso. Le dije la verdad. Que me había cortado saliendo de la carpa. Ellos estaban buscando a un hombre que creen que asesinaron y luego encontraron su chaleco en la carpa donde tienen a Kaito. Yo sé que él no fue y se me hizo una injusticia que se lo llevaran y traté de impedirlo.  
\- Y ¿Cómo es que sabes que él no fue?  
\- Porqué siempre estuvo en su jaula y un humano no cabe por ahí.  
\- ¿Entonces estas insinuando que alguien abrió la jaula para lanzar el cuerpo del señor ahí?  
-... Si. - Dijo.  
\- ¿Y quien pudo haber sido?  
-... No se. - Dijo mirando al suelo.  
\- Bien. Puedes regresar.  
\- ... ¿Qué? ¿No va a hacer algo para sacarlo de ahí? Es un fenómeno que no se merece estar ahí. No es su culpa.  
\- ¿Y que quieres hacer? Sabes que necesitas pruebas de que él no fue para que lo dejen salir.  
\- ...Hay otras formas de sacarlo...  
\- ¿Que? ¿Estas pensando en una fuga? Olvídalo.  
\- Podemos ir mis hermanos y yo. Kaito era un éxito aquí. Varios boletos se vendieron gracias a él.  
\- No gracias. Podemos hacer otro.  
\- ¡No! Mis hermanos y yo podemos sacarlo de ahí. Piénselo. Si nos descubren, nos arrestarán a nosotros, no a usted.  
\- ¿Ustedes? No pueden hacerlo.  
\- No tiene idea de lo que hacíamos antes. Somos ninjas. Toda nuestra vida lo hemos sido.  
\- Ok.. Tienen 24 horas para sacarlo de ahí. Mañana, cada dos horas que pasen sin que ustedes lleguen, voy a matar a uno de los fenómenos. Puedo hacer más así que... No me importa.  
\- ¿Enserio? ¿Nos va a dejar ir?  
\- Si, quiero a Kaito de vuelta. Fue difícil hacer lo que le hicimos y que saliera vivo, así que sí.  
\- Gracias.- Dijo Rafa sonriendo.  
\- Quiero a mi fenómeno de vuelta. Recuerda. Tienes un día nada más. Dile a tus hermanos. Salen hoy a las 7 de la mañana. Si mañana a las siete de la mañana no están aquí, empiezo a matar gente. ¿Entendiste?  
\- Si, gracias.  
Rafa se levantó y salió corriendo de la carpa hacia donde estaban sus hermanos ensayando.  
\- Oigan, dejen de ensayar. Nos vamos en una hora.  
\- ¿De que estás hablando?-Le preguntó Mikey.  
\- Vamos a ir a buscar a Kaito.  
\- ¡No, no nos vamos a escapar sólo porque tú te equivocaste!  
\- Leo, ¿quien rayos dijo que nos íbamos a escapar?  
\- ... ¿Qué?  
\- Nos dieron permiso de irnos a buscar a Kaito.  
\- ¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Si. Nos vamos a las siete así que, mejor vamos pidiendo nuestras armas.  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!- Dijo Mikey.  
Rafa fue con Ryo, quien estaba preparando la carpa para la función.  
\- Ryo, necesitamos nuestras armas, los cinturones y los celulares.- Le dijo Rafa.  
\- Ah... Que bueno.  
\- Es enserio. Dámelos.  
\- ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer?- Dijo volteándose con él y golpeándolo en el brazo.  
Rafa gruñó, pero se tranquilizó.  
\- Yo nadie, pero tu jefe, el dueño del circo, creo que él si puede hacerlo.  
\- Y dime, ¿Porqué el dueño querría que les diera sus cosas después de lo de ayer?  
\- De hecho es por lo de ayer. Mis hermanos y yo iremos a rescatar a Kaito.  
\- ¿Ustedes? Hasta Yuuki puede hacer el trabajo mejor.  
\- No lo creas. Podría patearte el trasero cuando quieras.  
\- Ha, muy gracioso. No te las daré. ¿Como sé que estás diciendo la verdad?  
\- Pregúntale a el dueño.  
\- No te vayas. Espérame. Te advierto que si estás jugando conmigo, te voy a quemar la otra parte de la cara.  
Después de unos minutos, Ryo volvió cargando todas sus cosas con ayuda de Abril. Ryo tiró con brusquedad las cosas al suelo y Abril, al ver que hacía eso, hizo lo mismo.  
Ryo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Cuando Abril había visto que se había ido lo suficientemente lejos, decidió preguntar que pasaba.  
\- Rafa, porfavor explícame que está pasando.  
\- Iremos a buscar a Kaito.  
\- ¿Es enserio?  
\- Si, volveremos mañana, sino empezarán a matar fenómenos.- Dijo agachándose y tomando sus sais del suelo. - Los chicos no saben nada de esto. No se los digas. En especial a Leo. Está más que enojado conmigo y si le digo eso, creo que va a empeorar las cosas. Yo me encargaré de volver exactamente antes de que empiece a matar.  
\- Pues suerte. Los esperaremos.  
\- Gracias. Le diré a los chicos que vengan por sus cosas.  
Rafa corrió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.  
\- Vayan por sus cosas. Están en la carpa.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Eres genial!- Le dijo Donnie.  
Una vez que los tres tenían sus armas, cinturones y celulares, Rafa fue con ellos a decirle al dueño del circo que partían.  
\- No lleguen tarde.- Les dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa como despedida.  
Los cuatro corrieron hacia el bosque, donde pronto saldrían a la ciudad.  
\- ¡Que bien se siente correr de nuevo!- Gritó Mikey.  
Después de correr por el bosque, llegaron a la cuidad.  
\- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Extrañaba la ciudad!- Dijo Donnie.  
\- ¿Oigan, no creen que deberíamos decirle a Splinter lo que está pasando? Debe estar preocupado.  
\- Mikey tiene razón, pero sólo irá uno de nosotros. Si vamos los cuatro, Splinter no querrá que nos vayamos y menos si nos ve tan lastimados. Yo digo que vaya Mikey. Es el menos lastimado.- Dijo Leo.  
A todos les pareció bien. Corrieron hacia una tapa de alcantarilla cuando estuvieron solos y bajaron las escaleras hacia el drenaje, dirigiéndose a su casa.  
\- Ok Mikey, necesitamos que le digas lo que está pasando sin contarle las partes... Violentas.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Si, como que nos lanzaron ácido, le dispararon a Donnie, nos apedrearon...- Dijo Rafa, dando ejemplos.  
\- Si Mikey. No le digas nada de eso o sino irá por nosotros y puede que salga lastimado.- Concluyó Leo.  
\- ¿Entonces básicamente le digo que nos secuestraron junto con varias personas más para formar parte de un circo y que no podemos escapar?  
\- Exactamente.- Le dijo Donnie.  
Después de unos minutos, porfín llegaron.  
\- Ya extrañaba este lugar...- Dijo Rafa.  
Leo, Rafa y Donnie se escondieron detrás de una pared y vieron a su hermano entrar a buscar a su Sensei.  
\- ¡Sensei!- Le gritó.  
\- ¿¡Miguel Ángel!?- Escuchó la voz de su Sensei, quien salió del Dojo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
\- ¡Sensei!- Gritó mientras corría a abrazarlo.  
Sus hermanos sintieron muchas ganas de ir y hacer lo mismo, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo.  
\- Que bueno que estás bien.- Lloró Splinter. - ¿Dónde están tus hermanos.  
\- Secuestrados. Yo tengo una especie de libertad condicional.  
\- ¿Secuestrados? ¿En dónde?- Preguntó preocupado.  
\- En un circo. Desde la noche en la que ya no llegamos estamos secuestrados junto con otro grupo de personas y nos hacen trabajar en un circo. Mis hermanos están ahí y no pueden escapar. Casey y Abril se dieron cuenta de que estábamos ahí y el dueño les dio trabajo. Ellos están bien. Sólo vine para avisar porque me dejaron salir con la condición de encontrar a otro fenóme... Amigo que se llevaron del circo.  
\- De ninguna manera. Volveré ahí contigo y sacaremos a tus hermanos.  
\- ¡No! ¡Sensei no tiene idea de lo que son capaces de hacer! ¡Usted, nosotros o incluso alguna de las otras personas podría salir lastimado! Estamos tratando de salir de esto con calma y ya que haya un plan armado. Por favor no vaya.  
\- Bien, pero, si no llegan en más de una semana, iré por ustedes.  
\- Si, es un hecho.  
Mikey le dio un último abrazo y se dio la vuelta.  
\- ... Miguel Ángel...  
Mikey se dio la vuelta hacia su Sensei.  
\- Uh, ¿que pasa?  
\- ¿Que te pasó en la pierna?  
Mikey miró la gran costra que había en el costado de su pierna.  
\- Oh, eso... No es nada. Solamente me... Quemé con una de las... Antorchas de uno de los actos. La dejaron tirada y pues... Pasó.  
\- ... Tengan cuidad hijo mio.  
\- Hai Sensei.- Le dio con una sonrisa.  
Mikey corrió hacia la salida, donde estaban sus hermanos esperándolo.  
\- Bien Mikey.- Le dijo Leo.- Ahora tenemos que encontrar una manera de descifrar donde está Kaito.  
\- ... Podría hacerlo con mi laptop... Pero al parecer está en mi laboratorio.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que está ahí? - Le preguntó Rafa.  
\- Uh, si.  
\- Hay que ir por ella.- Susurró.  
\- No Rafael. Es un mal plan. Si Sensei nos ve...  
\- No nos va a ver. Ya volvió a entrar al Dojo y no creo que salga de ahí.  
\- ¿Y si sale y nos ve? ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?- Dijo, con la cara llena de enojo.  
\- Ya te dije que no nos verá si lo hacemos en silencio.  
\- Pero que pasa si...  
\- Leo cállate. Deja de ser tan pesimista. Entiendo que estés enojado y créeme que tienes razón, pero no es para tanto.  
\- ¿No es para tanto que hayas matado a un hombre?- Dijo casi gritando.  
\- Si, ya entendí, pero superarlo. Ya lo hice y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Yo también quisiera que Kaito siguiera en el circo, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo. Mejor sólo hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para arreglarlo.  
Leo tenía ganas de gritarle. Estaba realmente enojado, pero no quería ni que Donnie ni que Mikey lo escucharan así.  
\- Argh... Rafa y yo cuidaremos la entrada del Dojo. Donnie, tu entras al laboratorio, Mikey, quiero que te quedes en posición por si Splinter sale, Rafa y yo nos vamos a esconder y tu lo distraes, sólo si sale. ¿Entendido?  
Todos entraron a sus posiciones. Mikey se quedó en la sala, mientras que Rafa y Leo cuidaban que Splinter no saliera. Donnie corrió hacia la puerta de su laboratorio. Oh no. Estaba cerrada. Donnie empujó la puerta lentamente, provocando un fuerte rechinido.  
Leo inmediatamente volteó a verlo haciéndole una señal de que guardara silencio, mientras que Rafa vigilaba que Splinter, quien estaba meditando, no saliera.  
Donnie sonrió apenado y continuo abriendo la puerta. Otro rechinido. Donnie sólo miraba la enojada cara de Leo. Un empujón más. Donnie lo dio lo más delicadamente que pudo, pero soltó otro rechinido.  
De pronto, Rafa vio que su Sensei abría los ojos, notando el fuerte ruido. Rafa miró a Donnie y a Leo y preocupado, les hizo una señal de retirada, corriendo y empujando a Leo para que se escondiera, pero Leo se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Rafa corrió a la cocina, mientras que Leo se arrastró a esconderse detrás de la tele. Donnie por fortuna alcanzó a entrar y a cerrar la puerta. Por otro lado, Mikey estaba muerto de la risa en la sala, viendo como sus hermanos espiaban a su Sensei, quien después de unos segundos salió del Dojo.  
\- ¿Miguel Ángel? ¿Qué haces?  
\- Oh, nada. Ya me iba y después recordé que... - Mikey no sabía que decir. Miró a su alrededor y vio unas revistas de Rafa tiradas.- Que Rafa me había pedido una revista para no aburrirse allá en el circo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Una revista?  
\- Sip, una revista.  
\- ¿Donatello y Leonardo no te pidieron algo?  
\- Uh... Si... Acabo de recordar que... Donnie me pidió... Un Bo. Ya sabe... Se volvió a romper.  
\- Oh, ya veo.  
\- Si... Donnie nunca cuida sus Bo. ¿Me acompaña al Dojo por uno?  
\- Uh... Si. Claro.  
Mikey entró con Splinter al Dojo. Rafa y Leo esperaban a que Donnie saliera, pero no salía. De pronto, les llegó un mensaje a su T-Phone.  
"Chicos! No encuentro la laptop!"  
Mikey estaba tomando el Bo, cuando de pronto leyó el mensaje. Rayos. Él había tomado su laptop el día que los secuestraron para buscar comics en internet. La había dejado en su cuarto. En su desordenado cuarto.  
"Donnie... Perdón pero... Corre a mi habitación porque... Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que está ahí..."  
Instantáneamente, Mikey recibió tres mensajes.  
"Leo:  
Mikey! Que hace ahí?"  
"Rafa:  
Porqué no avisas?!"  
"Donnie:  
Mikey! :("  
"Rafa:  
Ahora haz algo para que Sensei no escuche la estúpida puerta rechinando!"  
\- Bueno hijo mío, creo que es hora de que retomes tu camino.  
\- Uh... Si... Creo que es hora de eso...  
"¡Piensa rápido Mikey!" Pensaba.  
-... ¡Ouch!- Gritó fuertemente.  
\- ¿¡Qué te pasa Miguel Ángel!?- Gritó su Sensei corriendo hacia él.  
Mikey continuó gritando fuertemente, mientras que afuera, Donnie salió rápidamente al escuchar sus gritos.  
Mikey comenzó a tocarse el estómago.  
\- ¡Me duele!- Continuó gritando.  
\- ¿¡Qué te duele!?- Dijo el pobre Sensei sin saber que hacer.  
\- ¡El estómago! ¡Ah!  
Donnie corrió a la habitación de Mikey, mientras que Rafa y Leo cambiaban de escondite a otro más cercano a Donatello.  
\- Ven, levántate. Vamos al laboratorio de tu hermano.  
Mikey fingió no poder caminar por si su hermano no había salido de ahí. Splinter lo ayudó y salieron lentamente del Dojo.  
Cuando salieron del Dojo, Mikey vio a Donnie en el pasillo de las habitaciones así que se aseguró de que Splinter no lo viera. Cuando vio que Donnie había entrado, siguió al laboratorio con Splinter.  
Splinter lo sentó en la "camilla" que tenía Donnie en el laboratorio.  
\- ¿Entonces te duele el estómago?- Preguntó Splinter.  
\- Uh... Si... ¿Pero sabe que? Ya se me bajó...  
\- ¿Que? Pero hace unos segundos no podías no caminar.- Dijo el Sensei extrañado.  
\- No, pero...- Mikey miró hacia la puerta abierta del laboratorio, viendo como sus tres hermanos salían corriendo. - Enserio ya estoy mucho mejor. Además tengo que irme.  
Mikey se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su Sensei y sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo, Mikey salió corriendo.  
\- ¿La tienen?- Les preguntó escondiéndose junto con sus hermanos.  
\- Si. - Dijo Donnie.- ...¿Porqué rayos estaba MI laptop en TU cuarto?- Preguntó enojado.  
-Uh... Créeme que fue algo realmente útil... Yo estaba... Localizando a Destructor...- Dijo inocentemente.- No estaba buscando comics en internet ni nada parecido...  
\- Donnie, luego interrogas a Mikey. Vámonos. Aún tenemos que localizar a Kaito.- Dijo Rafa.  
-... Te advierto que voy a revisar el historial...- Le dijo Donnie a Mikey.  
Una vez que salieron de las alcantarillas, decidieron ir a casa de Abril, donde había internet y podían localizar a Kaito. Por fortuna, el papá de Abril no estaba en casa y ellos entraron por la ventana.  
\- Donnie, ¿Cuanto crees tardar?- Le preguntó Leo.  
\- Uh... Un rato...  
\- Bueno, tienes hasta las diez de la noche para encontrarlo. Hoy iremos a buscarlo en cuanto tengas la ubicación.- Le dijo Leo.  
\- ¿Y cual es el plan si llega el señor O'Neil?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- No llegará. Abril me dijo que se había ido a una boda en la playa. Llega dentro de dos días.- Les dijo Rafa.  
-... ¿Y porqué te dijo a ti y no a mi?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- ¡Porque ayer no fuiste a repartir folletos genio! ¡Ahora trabaja!  
Las horas pasaron y Leo, Rafa y Mikey no hacían nada.  
\- Oigan, ¿no hay nada productivo que puedan hacer mientras me tienen trabajando como esclavo?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Uh, no hay mucho. Ya pedimos unas pizzas.- Dijo Mikey.- Como las voy a disfrutar...  
\- ¿Hay algo en que necesites ayuda?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Si, necesito que me encuentren todos las cárceles cerca de Nueva York.  
\- Muy bien, no te preocupes por eso. Rafa lo hará.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porqué yo?! ¡El que se ofreció fuiste tu!  
\- ¡Y el que mató al señor fuiste tu! Así que, deja de jugar en el celular y úsalo para algo útil. Busca todas las cárceles cerca de Nueva York porque el que debería estar localizando a Kaito deberías de ser tu y no Donnie.  
\- ¡Argh!- Se resignó Rafa.  
Después de una o dos horas, las pizzas llegaron y Rafa había terminado de localizar las cárceles más cercanas a Nueva York.  
Donnie estuvo hasta más o menos las nueve de la noche tratando de encontrar a Kaito, pero lo logró. A las diez de la noche, los chicos ya estaban afuera de la cárcel donde se encontraba Kaito.  
\- Ok chicos, esta es una cárcel de máxima seguridad ósea que, si nos descubren, no podremos luchar contra los policías o nos convertiremos en fugitivos ¿entendido? Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Unos entrarán y otros esperarán afuera por si el primer grupo es descubierto. Rafa y Donnie entrarán. Yo me quedaré aquí afuera con Mikey. Si en más de media hora no salen, Mikey y yo entramos. ¿Ok?  
Todos accedieron al plan de Leo. Rafa y Donnie entraron desde el techo, mientras que Leo y Mikey los esperaban en la puerta trasera de la cárcel, donde podían escuchar si la alarma sonaba y si habían descubierto a sus hermanos.  
Donnie y Rafa entraron. Todo estaba en silencio, cuando escucharon a un guardia que al parecer hablaba con alguien que gritaba con desesperación. Los dos corrieron a esconderse y escucharon más con detención lo que el guardia le decía a la otra persona.  
\- Te habíamos dado tu propia jaula, pero al parecer no te pudiste comportar. Mordiste a mi amigo. ¡Casi le arrancas la mano! ¡Podía ver su hueso! Aprende que aquí todo tiene consecuencia.  
Los dos se asomaron y si, era Kaito. Donnie y Rafa siguieron al guardia lo más silenciosamente posible para ver a donde se lo llevaban.  
Después de seguir al hombre por varios pasillos, descubrieron a donde lo llevaban. Lo iban a cambiar de jaula a donde estaban todos los asesinos o los hombres que enserio habían cometido un crimen grave. El guardia aventó a Kaito hacia la jaula, la cerró y se fue.  
\- Vamos a abrirla. - Le susurró Rafa a Donnie.  
\- Espera. Si ellos nos ven, llamarán a los guardias.  
\- A menos de que los sobornemos con dejarlos salir.  
\- ¿Estas loco? ¿Piensas soltar a asesinos que en serio merecen estar aquí?  
Antes de que Rafa pudiera contestar, escuchó voces que provenían de la jaula.  
\- Así que tu eres el fenómeno del que tanto hablan. ¿Es cierto que casi le comes la mano al guardia? Quiero ver que hagas eso.- Le dijo un hombre robusto y alto, junto con un grupo de cuatro hombres más.  
En ese momento, los cinco hombres comenzaron a golpear a Kaito sin compasión. Kaito gritaba, pero nadie lo ayudaba. Los demás hombres sólo se reían al ver el dolor que le estaban causando al fenómeno.  
Rafa estaba a punto de correr a ayudarlo, pero Donnie lo detuvo al ver que unos policías corrían hacia la celda. Cuando llegaron, los gritos de Kaito dejaron de escucharse. De inmediato, varios policías sacaron a quienes estaban golpeando a Kaito y se los llevaron. Las tortugas pudieron ver que sus manos y su ropa estaban ensangrentadas.  
\- ¿Tiene pulso?- Escucharon.  
-... No. Está muerto. Llama a John para que se lo lleve y tire el cuerpo a la basura.  
Rafa y Donnie estaban en shock. Kaito estaba muerto. Si tan sólo lo hubieran rescatado antes de que lo metieran a esa celda...  
De pronto, llegó un policía alto y musculoso. Al parecer, ese era John. Rafa y Donnie pudieron ver como el policía levantaba el cuerpo muerto de su amigo, quien estaba lleno de sangre. Su cara estaba destrozada. El policía lo metió en una bolsa de basura y se lo llevó.  
\- Rafa, vámonos.- Dijo Donnie a punto de llorar.  
\- ... No. Voy a vengarlo. Es mi culpa. No voy a dejar que estos idiotas se salgan con la suya.  
\- Rafa, ya se los llevaron. Tu los viste.  
\- No estoy hablando de ellos. A todos los estúpidos que están en esta jaula se les hizo bastante divertido que le desfiguraran la cara a Kaito. Vamos a ver si se les hace divertido que les desfiguren la suya.- Dijo sacando sus Sais.  
\- Rafa, no seas tonto. Hay cámaras.  
\- No me importa.  
Sin previó aviso, Rafa corrió y noqueó a los dos guardias que quedaban, antes de que cerraran la puerta de la celda.  
\- ¿Les gustó el show? Veamos si les gusta este...

Mientras tanto, Leo y Mikey seguían afuera, esperando a que sus hermanos salieran. De pronto, vieron que alguien se aproximaba por la puerta trasera de la cárcel. Los dos se fueron a esconder. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vieron a un policía cargando una gran bolsa de basura. El hombre aventó la bolsa y volvió a entrar a la cárcel.  
Los dos salieron de su escondite de inmediato con curiosidad de ver que había en esa bolsa tan grande.  
Leo se acercó y la abrió, mientras que Mikey esperaba detrás de él.  
-... Oh no...- Dijo Leo.  
\- ¿Que es?- Dijo Mikey.  
Leo se hizo a un lado, dejándolo ver.  
Mikey gritó al ver la cara destrozada de su amigo. La bolsa chorreaba sangre.  
\- ¿Que le hicieron?...- Dijo Mikey con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- ... Hay que avisarle a los chicos.- Dijo Leo sacando su celular.  
Después de unos segundos, Donnie contestó.  
\- ¡Leo! ¡Ayuda!  
\- ¡¿Qué pasa Donnie?!  
\- ¡Los compañeros de Kaito lo mataron y Rafa noqueó a dos guardias y les está dando una paliza! ¡No creo que la policía tarde mucho el llegar pero Rafa no piensa irse hasta que todos paguen el precio!  
\- ¡Vamos para allá! ¡Aguanta un poco más!  
En menos de un minuto, Leo y Mikey llegaron por Rafa. En cuanto llegaron, pudieron escuchar a policías correr por los pasillos hacia ellos.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- Le gritó Leo.  
Rafa ignoró completamente a su hermano, ya que estaba muy ocupado haciendo sangrar las caras de los presos.  
De pronto, Donnie, Mikey y Leo vieron a un grupo de policías corriendo hacia ellos.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Los policías!- Le gritó Mikey.  
Los policías llegaron con pistolas de toques, pero Leo, Mikey y Donnie comenzaron a pelear contra ellos, esperando a que a Rafa se le diera la gana de salir de ahí. Pudieron con todos los policías, pero uno se escabulló a la celda y le dio a Rafa una fuerte descarga que lo dejó inconsciente. En cuanto sus hermanos vieron eso, corrieron a sacarlo cargando de ahí. Las tortugas salieron por la puerta trasera antes de que más policías los vieran. Ya afuera, corrieron a la alcantarilla más cercana y desaparacieron. Caminaron por las alcantarillas hasta llegar al departamento de Abril, donde pensaban pasar la noche. Una vez que llegaron, Donnie abrió su laptop dispuesto a hackear las cámaras de la prisión y borrar los vídeos en donde Rafa golpeaba a los presos y ellos a los policías.  
Leo, quien fue quien cargó a Rafa todo el camino, lo recostó en el sillón. Después de las horas que Donnie tardó tratando de borrar los vídeos, los tres se quedaron dormidos.

Rafa abrió los ojos. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Después de unos minutos, recordó lo que había pasado. Había sido electrocutado por un policía. Kaito había muerto. Se levantó lentamente, tratando de ignorar su fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor. Mikey se había ido a dormir en una habitación. Donnie se había quedado dormido en un pequeño sillón, con su laptop en las piernas y Leo, se había quedado dormido en el suelo sobre un tapete. Rafa vio el reloj de su T-Phone. 7:11... 7:11... ¡El circo! ¡Tenía que estar en el circo en menos de veinte minutos! ¡Y no le había dicho nada a sus hermanos!  
\- ¡Oigan! ¡Despierten!- Gritó. Rafa comenzó a sacudir a sus hermanos bruscamente.  
\- ¿¡Qué quieres!? - Le gritaban.  
\- ¡Tenemos que estar en el circo en menos de veinte minutos! ¡Levántense!- Les gritó.  
\- ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- No se los dije, pero si no llegamos a las 7:30, el dueño empieza a matar gente. ¡Hay que irnos ya!  
Los tres se levantaron rápidamente y Leo no siquiera tuvo tiempo para regañar a Rafa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por no avisarles nada.  
Las cuatro tortugas salieron corriendo por los techos de los departamentos hacia el bosque. Rafa no dejaba de ver el reloj.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIRCO..._  
El dueño miró el reloj.  
7:25.  
\- Ryo, ve por algún fenómeno inútil y mátalo. Llévate la pistola. En cinco minutos llegará su fin.  
\- Si señor.  
Ryo se levantó de la silla y fue por algún fenómeno que estuviera ensayando y fuera inútil para el circo.  
Huki o Jin. Esos dos nunca hacían nada. Eran inútiles, pero creía que Huki era más. No hablaba, no tenía manos. No podía hacer nada. En cambio a Jin lo único que no podía hacer era caminar.  
\- ¡Oye Huki! ¡Ven acá! ¡Te necesito!  
Huki caminó hacia Ryo y lo suguió. Ryo lo llevó hacia la misma parte del bosque donde habían tratado de violar a Miku. Donde estaba lleno de estacas y de palos.  
\- Mira, ¿ves esos palos?- Le dijo Ryo señalando hacia el frente.  
Huki volteó a ver lo que le estaba mostrando Ryo, mientras que Ryo sacó la pistola y, jaló el gatillo.

Las tortugas estaban cansadas, pero ya casi llegaban. Podían ver la carpa del circo muy cerca. Estaban a sólo unos pasos cuando escucharon un disparo.  
\- ¡No!- Gritó Rafa.  
Los cuatro corrieron hacia donde habían escuchado el disparo. Al llegar, vieron a Huki tirado en el suelo. Sangre salía de su cabeza. Ryo estaba guardando la pistola. Había hecho su trabajo.  
\- ¡Ryo! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- Le gritó Rafa.  
\- Llegaron tarde tortugas. Lástima. Oigan, una pregunta. ¿Dónde está Kaito?  
\- ... Muerto...- Dijo Leo.  
\- Oh, ¿no soportó una noche en la cárcel?  
\- ¡Cállate Ryo! ¡Eso no es asuntó tuyo! ¡¿Dónde demonios está el dueño?! - Le gritó Rafa.  
\- Ven, te llevaré con él para que se entere de su fracaso.  
Ryo llevó a las tortugas a la carpa donde se encontraba el dueño del circo. Rafa no titubeo al entrar.  
\- ¿¡Porqué mataron a Huki!? ¡Llegamos justo cuando lo mataron, ósea, 7:30 en punto! ¡Ni un minuto más tarde! ¡No merecía morir!  
\- Bueno, a quien le importa. Ya murió. No puedo hacer nada. Ahora, ¿donde está Kaito?  
\- Murió en la cárcel. Lo mataron a golpes...- Dijo agachando la cabeza.  
\- ¿Ósea que no me trajeron lo que pedí? No cumplieron su misión... Ok. Entreguen todas sus armas, rodilleras, cinturones y celulares.  
Las cuatro tortugas obedecieron. Ryo llamó a Casey y a Abril para que se las llevaran.  
\- ¿Quiere que volvamos a ensayar?- Preguntó Donnie triste.  
\- No. Tengo mejores planes para su acto. Ryo, necesito que te lleves a estos cuatro a la jaula que antes era de Kaito junto con Jin, Kira y Mio. Estas cuatro tortugas piensan que pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana y esos otros tres fenómenos son muy débiles para este circo. Necesitamos buenos fenómenos aquí. Una nueva generación.  
\- ... ¿Y que nos va a hacer a nosotros?- Preguntó Mikey asustado.  
\- Oh, los van a matar sus amigos en el acto de esta tarde. Será divertido. Digo, tiene que serlo ¿no? Esto es un circo. Ahora, Ryo, Shun, llévenselos. No olviden a Mio, Kira y a Jin.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Suéltanos!- Gritó Leo.  
Ryo y Shun ya los tenían sujetos y los electrocutaban con cargas leves de la pistola de toques.  
\- Si, si puedo hacerlo y... Sólo para recordárselo, su hermano de naranja no muere en el acto, esta noche lo mutilamos para ver de que está hecho.- Le susurró el dueño a Leo en el oído.  
\- No... No, no puede hacer eso.- Dijo a punto de llorar.  
\- Llévenselos.- Les dijo a Shun y a Ryo, quienes se los llevaron en contra de su voluntad. Trataron de escapar, pero los toques no los dejaban ir.  
Al llegar, Ryo y Shun los aventaron hacía la jaulas cerraron la puerta.  
\- Esperen un poco tortugas. Ahora les traemos compañía...- Les dijo Ryo riéndose.  
\- ¡Déjenos salir!- Gritó Leo.- ¡Porfavor!- Lloró.  
\- ... Todo esto es mi culpa...- Dijo Rafa.  
\- ... Si. Que nos vayan a matar es todo tu culpa. ¡Para empezar, que nos capturaran fue tu culpa, la razón por la que no apedrearon fue tu idea, mataste a un hombre y Kaito murió por tu culpa, ahora seguramente la policía nos busca por tu culpa ayer en la cárcel, Huki murió por tu culpa al no tener la consideración de decirnos que si no llegábamos a las 7:30 iban a matar a alguien y ahora todos nos vamos a morir por tu culpa!- Le gritó Leo lleno de lágrimas.  
\- ... Lo siento...- Dijo Rafa, quien sollozaba.  
\- ¿Lo siento? Ha. ¡Dile eso a Mikey! ¡Lo van a mutilar esta noche por tu culpa!-Gritó.  
\- ... ¿Qué?- Preguntó Mikey.  
Leo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su hermano no sabía nada de eso.  
\- Lo siento Mikey, yo no quería...  
\- No, ¿a que te refieres con que me van a mutilar?  
\- ... Mira. Nos dijeron que si hacíamos algo mal, te iban a usar para descubrir de que estamos hechos...- Le confesó Leo.  
\- ... ¿Porqué no me habían dicho?- Dijo Mikey asustado.  
\- Porque...  
De pronto, se abrió la puerta. Llevaban a Mio, Kira y Jin con toques como a ellos. Los lanzaron a la jaula, la cerraron y se fueron.  
\- ¡Déjenos salir!- Gritaba Mio.  
\- ¿Que nos van a hacer?- Preguntó Kira asustada.  
\- Nos van a matar en la función... - Les dijo Donnie.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Jin.  
\- Dice que somos débiles. Que necesita a fenómenos más fuertes.- Respondió.  
\- No, no puedo morir. ¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí!- Gritó Mio.  
\- No podemos. Cambiaron el candado a uno mucho más fuerte. - Les dijo Donnie.  
\- ... No quiero que me mutilen y antes verlos morir...- Lloró Mikey.  
Donnie y Leo lo abrazaron. Rafa no quería ni verlo. Sabía que él había causado todo ese problema.  
**Y ahí me quedo! Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, el** **próximo capítulo es el último, pero estoy pensando en dejar un fragmento del próximo fic que voy a escribir! Muchos besos! Bye!**


	9. Masacre

**Hola criaturitas del señor! Les traigo el capítulo final de este demente fic! Y no, esta vez, no tardé un mes en escribirlo! Alábenme! Bueno, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios de apoyo que me han inspirado a lo largo de todo este fic! No se que haría sin ustedes! 3 Bueno, llegó el momento de la verdad! Pueden ir en paz y leer el próximo capítulo!**  
**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"Masacre"**  
El silencio inundaba la carpa. Las tortugas, Mio, Jin y Kira sabían que pronto llegaría su hora. Llevaban ya varias horas ahí. Estaban asustados. Rafa llevaba llorando desde que había llegado ahí. Leo le había dejado bastante claro que ido había sido su culpa y que sin él habrían estado mejor desde el principio. Leo y Donnie estaban con Mikey, quien moría de miedo, ya que se había enterado de que lo mutilarían para ver de que estaba hecho. Mio, Kira y Jin estaba separados de los demás. Ninguno hablaba. Sólo lloraban.  
De pronto, Mikey se cansó de los consuelos de sus hermanos. Lo único que hacían era recordarle lo que le iban a hacer esa noche. Mikey se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a Rafa, quien, sentado en una esquina de la jaula en posición fetal, no podía dejar de llorar.  
\- Rafa...- Dijo.  
\- ... ¿Qué quieres Mikey?- Respondió, levantando la cara y limpiándose las lágrimas antes de hacerlo.  
\- Ayúdame.- Le dijo.  
\- ¿A que?  
\- A sacarnos a todos de aquí. Hay que escapar y salvar a la gente, como siempre lo hacemos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- Mikey, Donnie, que por cierto es el genio sabelotodo, ya trató de abrir el candado. Necesitamos una llave. Este no se puede romper con una piedra, como rompí los otros.  
\- Y que tal si...  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡No se puede!- Lloró. - Créeme que daría mi vida por sacarlos a todos de aquí, pero no puedo. Soy el único que merece morir, pero nos matarán a todos y todo es mi culpa.- Dijo, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran.  
\- ... No es tu culpa.  
\- Claro que sí. ¿Leo no te lo dejó suficientemente claro?  
\- Rafa, Leo solamente está estresado. Te apuesto a que nunca quiso decirte esto.  
\- Mikey, lleva dos días diciéndomelo. Y además, aunque no me lo estuviera recordando cada dos minutos, créeme que yo sé que todo esto es mi culpa. No lo culpo porque vaya a morir enojado conmigo.  
\- Pero Rafa... - Dijo Mikey.  
\- No quiero hablar de eso Mikey...- Dijo, volviendo a poner su cabeza entre sus piernas.  
Mikey dejó de hablar. Sabía que no era buena idea seguir insistiéndole a su hermano para convencerlo de que Leo no estaba tan enojado con él porque sabía que Leo estaba muy enojado con él, pero él se iba a encargar de eso.  
Mikey volvió a donde estaban Leo y Donnie.  
\- Leo... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?  
\- Uh... Si Mikey.  
Donnie decidió levantarse e ir a donde estaba Kira, ya que sabía que alguna vez en el pasillo ella lo había ayudado bastante.  
\- Leo, habla con Rafa. Está muy deprimido y yo sé que tu no eres así y se que aunque mucho de esto haya sido su culpa... Si es que vamos a morir, lo vas a perdonar antes de hacerlo.  
\- Mikey, me duele mucho pero, hay algo en mi que no me deja hacerlo. Yo sé que nada de esto lo hizo a propósito, pero no puedo creer que te vayan a mutilar por su culpa.- Dijo. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y cayeron el la sucia tierra del suelo de la jaula.  
\- Leo, deja de hablarme de eso. A mi no me importa lo que me vayan a hacer con tal de que hables con él y lo perdones. Está demasiado deprimido. Odio verlo así...- Terminó.- Piénsalo...  
Así, Mikey dejó sólo a Leo, quien se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermano menor. Era cierto. Iban a morir y, por más que Rafa hubiera ocasionado todo eso, Leo sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, él obviamente nunca planeo matar a sus hermanos. Todo había sido un accidente y Rafa los amaba a todos más que a nada en el mundo.  
Leo se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba Rafa, quien aún seguía sollozando el la misma posición.  
\- Rafa...- dijo Leo apenado.  
De inmediato, Rafa levantó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar mucho más de lo que antes lo hacía.  
\- ¡Perdóname Leo! ¡Perdónenme todos por favor! ¡Te juro que nunca quise hacer esto! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- lloró.  
\- Rafa, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Además, el que tiene que pedir disculpas aquí soy yo. Jamás debía haberte hablado de esa manera y menos en frente de Mikey y de Donnie. Lo siento mucho.  
\- No, tienes razón. Sin mi, ustedes nunca hubieran sido secuestrados y no estaría pasando esto.  
\- No es tu culpa. Sé que nunca quisiste esto. Todo lo que pasó solamente fueron accidentes. Tu nunca quisiste esto.  
\- Leo, nos van a matar en muy poco tiempo y todo es por mi culpa.  
\- No lo es y si no lo aceptas, no me dejarás morir en paz porque sé que tu morirás deprimido por mi culpa. Por favor, perdóname y acepta que todo esto no es tu culpa porque no lo es.  
Rafa se quedó callado por un momento, luego, se levantó y abrazó a Leo lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo habían perdonado. Leo le devolvió el abrazo. Los dos hermanos soltaron muchas lágrimas junto con Mikey y con Donnie, quienes los veían desde el otro lado de la jaula.  
Después de más o menos una hora, la carpa se abrió, dejando ver la fuerte luz del sol que alumbraba el bosque obscuro. Junto con ella, entró Ryo con Shun, cargando pistolas de toques y varias esposas.  
\- Es hora del show fenómenos.- Dijo Ryo.  
Shun abrió la jaula.  
\- Vayan saliendo de uno por uno por favor. - Dijo Shun.  
Ninguno se movió.  
\- Vamos, no nos hagan ir por ustedes.- Dijo Ryo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Mikey se levantó y caminó hacia Ryo, quien estaba esperando en la puerta de la jaula con una esposas listas para usarse.  
\- No, tu no naranja. Tenemos otros planes para ti.- Le dijo Shun empujándolo de nuevo a la jaula, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con una roca y que quedara inconsciente.  
-¡No lo toques!- Le gritó Rafa, acercándose a donde estaba su hermano tirado.  
\- ¡Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos!- Le gritó Ryo, jalándole bruscamente el brazo lastimado a Donnie, quien era el más cercano a él.  
Donnie gritó al sentir el fuerte tirón en el brazo donde le habían disparado. Ryo de inmediato le puso las esposas y Rafa se quiso acercar a ayudar a su hermano, pero Shun lo jaló igual que Ryo a Donnie y le puso otras esposas.  
\- Entones, ¿van a salir solos o quieren que nosotros les ayudemos?- Dijo Ryo enojado.  
Leo no tuvo de otra y salió de la jaula. De inmediato, Ryo lo jaló como a sus hermanos y le puso otras esposas. Kira, Jin y Mio salieron también.  
Una vez que Ryo y Shun ya habían esposado a todos, se los llevaron, amenazandolos con las pistolas de toques. Ninguna de las tortugas tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de su hermanito.  
Salieron de la carpa que, antes de que lo culparan, era de Kaito. Cuando salieron, todos sus amigos, quienes iban a matarlos, los miraron con tristeza. Yuuki lloraba. Siguieron su camino a la carpa principal, donde Shun y Ryo los amarraron a todos a diferentes postes. Después, los dejaron ahí.  
Minutos más tarde, Abril y Casey llegaron al poste donde estaba Leo con varias llaves en las manos.  
\- No te preocupes. Los sacaremos de aquí.- Dijo Abril.  
\- No, no lo hagas. Se meterán en problemas ustedes y además ¿que hay de Mikey? Necesito que nos dejen morir, pero en la noche, se deben de encargar de que Mikey salga vivo. Ahora está inconsciente en la jaula. Se golpeó con una piedra en la cabeza. Díganle que nos perdone por no despedirnos, pero que lo amamos.- Dijo, sin poder seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.  
\- No Leo. Estás loco si crees que te vamos a hacer caso. No lo haremos. Los sacaremos a todos. - Dijo Casey.  
\- No, lo único que lograrán será que los maten también. No lo hagan por favor. Sólo, cuiden a Mikey.  
De pronto, Ryo y Shun entraron a la carpa.  
\- Fenómenos, llegó su hora.- Dijo Ryo.  
\- Casey, Abril, ayúdenos a llevarlos.- Dijo Shun.  
Los dos obedecieron. Cuando las tortugas, Kira, Jin y Mio salieron, se sorprendieron al ver que todas las bancas donde debería de haber gente estaban vacías. Los únicos que estaban presentes eran sus amigos, Sayuri y el presentador del circo.  
\- Pensé que esto iba a ser un acto.- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Lo es, sólo que no abierto al público. ¿Qué crees que nos harían si vieran que estamos matando a unos de los nuestros? Obviamente no soy tan tonto como para matarlos en un verdadero acto con gente y toda la cosa. De hecho, más que nada, esto es una prueba para sus compañeros. Matar o ser matado. Si no son lo suficientemente valientes como para encajar un cuchillo en su corazón, no lo serán para continuar con el circo y morirán como ustedes.- Concluyó el presentador.- Les hemos asignado una persona para matar a cada uno. Kenta, vas a matar a Jin. Kouki, tu a Kira. Yuuki, espero que puedas encargarte de Mio. Akira se va a encargar de Donatello. Rin y Len, acabarán con Leonardo y finalmente Miku con Rafael. Espero que todos pasen la prueba, a menos de que quieran morir.  
Mientras tanto, Casey y Abril hablaban con Sayuri.  
\- Piénsalo. Esto es injusto. Ayúdanos. Sabemos que tu no estás a favor de esto.- Le decía Casey.  
\- Harán que nos maten. A todos.  
\- No sí los matamos primero. Ha llegado la hora de salir de aquí.- Dijo Abril.  
\- ... ¿Qué quieren que haga?  
\- Mikey está inconsciente en la jaula. Ayúdanos a despertarlo. Él ayudará bastante, pero hay que darnos prisa. Nosotros tenemos las llaves. - Contestó Casey, enseñando el montón de llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo.  
De la forma más discreta posible, Casey, Abril y Sayuri salieron de la carpa principal y entraron a la carpa donde Sayuri tenía todas sus medicinas. Sayuri tomó una jeringa y la llenó con un medicamento.  
\- Bueno, esto lo despertó la última vez. Vamos a ver si funciona de nuevo.  
Los tres muchachos corrieron hacia la carpa donde tenían a Mikey enjaulado. Abril abrió el candado rápidamente, dejando a Sayuri entrar con el medicamento mientras que Casey vigilaba la entrada. Sin titubear, Sayuri inyectó el medicamento. De inmediato, Mikey comenzó a moverse.  
\- Mikey, levántate rápido. Tus hermanos están en peligro. - Dijo Sayuri.  
Mikey se levantó corriendo, al principio se cayó, ya que aún estaba mareado por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, pero luego logró ponerse de pie y siguió a Casey, Abril y a Sayuri.  
Mientras tanto, el dueño había terminado de dar las instrucciones. Era la hora.  
\- ¿Alguien gusta comenzar?- Preguntó.  
De inmediato, Rafa levantó la mano. Miku lo miró sorprendida y a punto de llorar.  
\- Muy bien. Pasen al frente por favor.  
Rafa les dio un fuerte abrazó a Donnie y a Leo.  
\- Estamos a punto de ser libres.- Les sonrió. - Los amo. Perdón por todo lo que les hice pasar.  
Los tres comenzaron a llorar.  
\- No importa. Lo importante es que Mikey va a estar bien y nosotros estamos juntos.- Dijo Leo. Donnie no pudo decir nada. No podía parar de llorar.  
Rafa pasó al frente, donde Miku lo esperaba llorando, con una daga en la mano.  
\- ¿Lista?- Le preguntó Rafa.  
Miku negó con la cabeza.  
\- Sólo cierra los ojos y hazlo. No lo pienses.  
\- ¡Hazlo ya! ¿Qué esperas?- Le gritó el dueño del circo.  
\- Perdón.- Le dijo Miku con lágrimas corriendo.  
Rafa miró a sus hermanos. Leo tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, que le tapaban los ojos y Donnie lo abrazaba, tapándose la cara. Después, cerró los ojos al ver a Miku levantando la daga, esperando al fuerte dolor y luego, la gran tranquilidad. Un segundo pasó, luego otro. Después, hubo un gritó ahogado, pero no era de él. No sentía nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio a Miku sonriéndole. Luego, puso más atención y vio una daga encajada en su pecho. Ella ya no tenía su daga en la mano. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Vomitó sangre.  
\- Sabes, siempre me gustaste.- Le sonrió.  
Rafa estaba sorprendido. No podía hablar. Volteó a ver a sus hermanos, quienes también miraban con sorpresa lo que estaba pasando en el escenario. Miku cayó al suelo y Rafa se arrodilló llorando.  
\- ¡Miku levántate! ¡Debías matarme a mi!- Sollozó. - ¡Levántate!  
Después, se dio cuenta de que ya no parpadeaba. Tampoco respiraba.  
\- ¡Miku!- Lloró.  
\- ¡Quiero que sepan que, el que se atreva a hacer otra idiotez como está, además de que quien tenía que matar se va a morir, yo mismo voy a matar a alguien más! ¿Entendido? Ahora, Ryo, ve por el cuerpo de Miku y sácalo. Shun, ayúdale y lleven a Rafael también. Mátenlo de un balazo y dejen los cuerpos en la carpa de las jaulas.  
\- ¡No!- Gritó Leo llorando.- ¡No lo maten!- Mientras veía que se los llevaban. Rafa luchaba por soltarse, pero sólo recibió una descarga eléctrica. En cuanto salieron de la carpa, pararon de caminar.  
\- Ya, mátalo aquí. Corre que creas o no, esto pesa.- Dijo Ryo, quien iba cargando a Miku.  
Shun empujó a Rafa y lo puso de espaldas. Rafa escuchó que Shun cargaba la pistola. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. ¿Porqué no podían matarlo ya? La espera era devastadora. Solamente quería que todo terminara. Todo pasó como en cámara lenta. De pronto, escuchó un balazo. Espero uno, luego dos segundos. No sentía nada. Miró atrás. Había sangre saliendo de la cabeza de Shun. La pistola que traía Shun en la mano de pronto cayó al suelo, justo como él. Detrás de Shun, pudo ver a Sayuri, Abril, Casey, pero el que lás impresionó a Rafa fue Mikey. Lo habían sacado de la jaula. Casey sostenía una pistola. Tenía cara de que estaba asustado. Sabía lo que había hecho. Abril, Sayuri y Mikey sólo miraban asustados.  
\- ¡Mataron a Shun! ¡Van a pagar por eso!- Gritó Ryo, tirando el cuerpo muerto de Miku.  
Ryo corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sacando una daga en la acción. Rafa actuó rápido y noqueó a Ryo.  
\- Ah, llevaba días queriendo hacer eso...- Dijo sonriendo.  
Después, Rafa corrió. Corrió a abrazarlos a todos.  
\- Gracias.- Decía mientras se le salían las lágrimas. - Ahora vamos a salvar a los demás.  
Casey tomó las llaves y le quitó sus esposas.  
\- ¿Porqué Miku está muerta?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- Larga historia...- Dijo Rafa, al ver el cuerpo de su amiga tirado. Luego, tomó la daga que ella tenía encajada y Mikey tomó un cuchillo y una pistola de toques que tenía Shun. Dejando los cuerpos tirados, los cinco se dirigieron a la carpa. Entraron sigilosamente. Rafa y Mikey se quedaron afuera, mientras que Sayuri, Abril y Casey entraban con las llaves a liberar a todos.  
Los tres se fueron a sentar a donde estaban Donnie, Leo, Mio, Kira y Jin.  
\- ¿Dónde están Ryo y Shun?- Les preguntó el dueño.  
\- Uh... No se. No los vimos.- Dijo Sayuri.  
\- Argh, deben de estar en la carpa de las jaulas. Ustedes también tienen llaves ¿no?  
\- Uh... Si.- Dijo Casey.  
\- Bueno, ahora si, ¿quien quiere morir ahora?  
Por un momento, todos tenían sus manos abajo, luego, alguien la levantó. Era Leo.  
\- Casey, tráelo para acá.- Dijo el dueño del circo.  
Leo se levantó junto con Casey. Rin y Len lo esperaban tristemente en el escenario.  
\- Leo no llores.- Le susurró Casey.- Mikey está afuera de la jaula y ya despertó. Rafa está con él, vivo. Maté a Shun y Ryo está inconsciente. Díselo a Rin y a Len. Sólo acabemos con el dueño y podemos salir todos de aquí. Abril y Sayuri están diciéndole esto a los demás y les están quitando las esposas.  
Leo lo miró con sorpresa. Luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Casey puso a Leo frente a Rin y a Len. Luego se fue.  
\- Oigan, Ryo está noqueado y Shun muerto. Casey, Abril y Sayuri están con nosotros. Este es el plan. Encajen la daga en mi hombro izquierdo así el dueño pensará que estoy muerto. Sólo tenemos que acabar con él y podemos salir de aquí. Cuando vuelvan, díganselo a los demás.  
Rin y Len sonrieron.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te encajemos la daga?- Preguntó Rin.  
\- Si, necesitamos que piense que estoy muerto.  
\- Ok... Respira profundo...- Dijo Len.  
De pronto, Leo sintió el fuerte dolor de la daga penetrando su hombro. Soltó un fuerte gritó de dolor, luego, volteó a ver a sus amigos. Donnie, Abril, Casey y Sayuri lo miraron asustados, luego, Leo les sonrió y les guiñó el ojo. Leo se tiró al suelto e hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de respirar tan notoriamente.  
Casey corrió al escenario y tomó su cuerpo, cargándolo, salió de la carpa. En cuanto salieron, Rafa y Mikey corrieron hacia donde estaba su hermano con Casey, quien le estaba quitando las esposas.  
\- ¿Que te hicieron?- Preguntó Rafa.  
Leo no contestó. Sólo lo abrazó.  
\- Tenían que pensar que estaba muerto y darles tiempo a los demás de saber lo que estaba pasando. Rin y Len deben de estarle avisando a los demás.- Dijo Leo.  
De pronto, Sayuri salió de la carpa.  
\- Casey, ve con Abril y ayuda a los fenómenos a escapar mientras que yo curo a Leo.  
Casey asintió con la cabeza y corrió de nuevo a la carpa.  
\- Chicos, quítenle el cuchillo del hombro mientras yo voy por unas vendas.  
Rafa y Mikey asintieron con la cabeza.  
\- ... Te va a doler.- Le dijo Mikey.  
\- Deja de asustarme y hazlo.- Dijo Leo.  
Rafa se acercó a su hermano y tomó el mango de la daga.  
\- ¿Listo?  
Leo asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Trata de no gritar o se darán cuenta de que estás vivo.  
De forma rápida, Rafa sacó la daga del hombro de su hermano que, al intento de no gritar, soltó varias lágrimas. Luego, Sayuri llegó con unas vendas y le vendó el hombro.  
Una vez que había acabado, los cuatro se dirigieron a la carpa, donde ninguno de los fenómenos a los que iban a matar tenían esposas y los demás fenómenos sabían lo que estaban por hacer.  
\- ¿Quien va a ser el siguiente?- Preguntó el dueño del circo.  
Nadie levantó la mano, pero todo el circo lo volteó a ver. Los fenómenos que se suponía que iban a matar a los otros fenómenos se sentaban detrás de el dueño del circo. Rápidamente, Rin, Len y Akira se levantaron de sus asientos y sujetaron bruscamente al dueño del circo. Luego, Mikey, Rafa, Leo y Sayuri entraron a la carpa y se pararon en el escenario.  
\- ¡Nadie más va a morir!- Gritó Leo.  
\- Uh... ¡Abril! ¡Casey! ¡Hagan algo!- Les gritó el dueño.  
\- Lo siento, estamos con ellos.- Respondió Casey.  
\- ¿Sayuri? ¿Tu también?- Le preguntó.  
\- Si, lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto.  
\- ¿Y dónde están Ryo y Shun?  
\- Muertos. - Respondió Rafa.  
\- No... No puede ser...  
\- Nos vamos de aquí.- Dijo Akira.- Y esta vez, no vas a evitarlo.  
\- ¿Y que va a pasar con todo lo que hemos formado juntos? La gente los ama. Tiene un lugar en donde dormir y les doy comida.  
\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Querías matarnos! No creo que te afecte mucho que nos vayamos.- Le contestó Mio.  
\- Si, yo los quiero, y créanme que me duele matarlos, pero lo hago por su bien. Mato a los que creo que no podrán continuar con el circo.  
\- Bueno, eso se acabó. Nos vamos. Estás sólo. - Le dijo Donnie.  
\- Suéltenlo.- Ordenó Rafa.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Lo vamos a dejar vivir después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar? ¿Después de que nos deformó?- Preguntó Akira asombrado.  
\- Si, no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.  
\- ¿Que error?- Preguntó el dueño del circo.  
\- Vera, yo maté a el tipo que estaban buscando la noche en la que vinieron los policías. Quería violar a Miku. Al parecer, lo que hice no trajo muy buenos resultados. No quiero volver a cometer el mismo error. Pero, si alguno de nosotros se entera de que comenzó otro de sus psicópatas circos en algún otro lado, iremos por usted.  
\- Akira, Rin, Len, suéltenlo. Mejor vamos por nuestras cosas porque hoy nos vamos a casa.- Concluyó Leo.  
Akira, Rin y Len obedecieron, mientras que todos los fenómenos siguieron a las tortugas, quienes tiraron las pistolas y los cuchillos que llevaban y salían de la carpa.  
\- ¡Lo lograron!- Gritó Yuuki, corriendo a abrazar a las tortugas.  
\- Si, porfín nos iremos de este basurero.- Dijo Mikey.  
Al salir, Rafa no pudo evitar mirar al cuerpo muerto de Miku, que estaba tirado en el pasto del bosque.  
\- ... Créeme, es lo que ella hubiera querido. Piensa que ahora está en un lugar mejor...- Le dijo Jin, al notar la mirada de Rafa.  
\- Si... Es sólo que... No me gusta la idea de dejar su cuerpo aquí.- Contestó.- Aunque sea, quisiera sacar su cuerpo del circo...  
Rafa se acercó al cuerpo y lo levantó. Caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del circo y luego, con mucha delicadeza, puso el cuerpo de su amiga recargado en un árbol. Luego, cerró sus párpados y se despidió de ella. Se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta al circo, donde sus amigos estaban recogiendo todas las cosas que les pertenecían, pero que el dueño del circo había guardado. Llegó. Sus hermanos estaban sacando todas las cosas de una pequeña carpa y dándoselas a los fenómenos, quienes estaban listos para partir.  
\- ¡Oye Rafa!- Escuchó que Mikey le gritaba.  
Mikey tomó sus Sais y se los aventó. Rafa los tomó. Se sentía tan bien tener sus armas de vuelta. Una vez que se habían puesto sus cinturones y rodilleras y encontrado sus teléfonos, cuando todos los demás habían tomado sus cosas, estaban listos para partir a casa. Después de esas duras semanas, porfín iban a volver.  
\- ¿Todos tienen todas sus cosas?- Preguntó Leo.  
Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, el sonido de un disparo se esparció por el bosque.  
\- Ay no...- Dijo Donnie.  
\- ¿Todos están bien?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- ... ¿Donde está Kira?- Preguntó Jin preocupado.  
Mikey decidió asomarse a ver que estaba pasando del otro lado de la carpa donde habían encontrado todas sus pertenencias. Luego, el pánico inundó su cara y se tapó la boca para evitar gritar.  
\- Le disparó.- Susurró.- El dueño del circo la mató.  
\- Corran. Todos corran hacia la ciudad. Que no los vea.- Ordenó Leo.  
Todos comenzaron a esconderse en las carpas y a correr hacia la ciudad. Abril, Casey y Sayuri fueron a buscar armas.  
Las tortugas se escondieron juntas, cerca de la carpa.  
\- Hay que darles tiempo de huir.- Dijo Leo.  
\- ¿Cómo quieres que...?- Respondió Donnie.  
De pronto, escucharon otro disparo. Esta vez, Rafa fue quien se asomó a ver a quien le habían disparado.  
\- Ay no... Fue a Jin. - Susurró.  
\- ¿Está muerto?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ¿Cómo que si está muerto? Le dispararon Leo. En el corazón.- Contestó Rafa.  
\- Quiere matarnos a todos...- Susurró Donnie.  
De pronto, escucharon un gritó. Era la voz de Kenta, quien seguramente estaba con Kouki.  
\- ¡Espera! Espera... Podemos ayudarte.  
Era la voz de Kenta ¿Los estaban traicionando?  
Donnie se asomó. Kenta estaba con Kouki. Los dos habían salido de su escondite y Kenta tenía una bala en su brazo.  
\- Oh, ¿ahora quieren ayudarme?- Preguntó el dueño del circo, aún apuntando les con la pistola.  
\- ... Si, piénsalo. Estás sólo. Ryo y Shun están muertos. Nosotros podemos ser los nuevos Ryo y Shun.- Dijo Kouki.  
\- ¿Y cómo sé que no me mienten?- Preguntó.  
-Te ayudaremos a matarlos. Acabaremos con todos ellos. - Dijo Kouki.- Sólo que, necesitamos armas.  
\- No les creeré hasta que maten a alguien.- Dijo el dueño del circo, sacando otra pistola de su saco y entregándosela a Kouki, quien fue el primero en tomarla. Kouki la cargó, luego, sin aviso alguno, apuntó a Kenta, quien trataba de parar el sangrado que salía de su brazo.  
\- Lo siento, pero no quiero morir.- Le dijo, antes de apretar el gatillo.  
Kenta cayó muerto al suelo y Kouki recibió una sonrisa de el dueño.  
\- Muy bien. Tu eres el ejemplo de los "fenómenos fuertes" que yo quería.  
Kouki sonrió.  
Las tortugas miraban aterradas lo que pasaba afuera de la carpa donde estaban escondidos. Kouki los había traicionado y había matado a Kenta. El dueño del circo y Kouki se separaron. Kouki se quedó cerca de conde estaban las tortugas escondidas. Rafa sacó sigilosamente su Sai del cinturón y se preparó para lanzarlo hacia Kouki. Ahora, todos sabían muy bien que, si querían salir con vida, debían matar a Kouki y al dueño del circo. Rafa estaba a punto de lanzar el Sai, cuando vio que Akira se abalanzó hacia Kouki, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que Kouki tirara la pistola que traía en la mano.  
\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos!?- Le gritó, mientras los dos luchaban por alcanzar la pistola, que yacía tirada en el suelo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rafa salió corriendo de la carpa y tomó la pistola que estaba tirada en el suelo. Después, apuntó hacia la cabeza de Kouki, estaba a punto de disparar, pero no pudo. Se detuvo a pensar sobre el momento cuando había matado a ese hombre.  
\- ¡Dispara!- Escuchó que gritaba Akira.  
De pronto, Kouki dio una patada, logrando quitarse a Akira de encima y tirando a Rafa al suelo. Kouki tomó la pistola. Rafa vio a Leo salir corriendo de la carpa donde se escondían, pero antes de que llegara a tirar a Kouki al suelo, Kouki le disparó a Akira, pero no alcanzó a dispararle a Rafa, ya que Leo lo tiró al suelo y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, encajó una de sus Katanas en el pecho de Kouki. Llorando, Leo miró asustado a Rafa.  
\- Lo maté...- Susurró.  
\- No tenías de otra. Me salvaste.- Le sonrió Rafa-... Así cómo, si yo hubiera disparado y hubiera matado a Kouki, Akira seguiría vivo...  
Mientras que Leo se levantaba y sacaba su Katana del cuerpo de Kouki, Rafa fue a avisarles a Donnie y a Mikey que era hora de cambiar de escondite. Uno más cercano a la ciudad. Mientras que Rafa y Leo estaban distraídos, la voz de Yuuki salió de algún escondite cerca de donde estaba Leo.  
\- ¡Leo! ¡Cuidado!  
Leo levantó la cabeza del cuerpo de Kouki y vio al dueño del circo acercarse a él, con la pistola en la mano y apuntándola a él, lista para disparar. Luego, escuchó el disparo. Lo próximo que vio fue a Yuuki saltar al frente suyo y una bala penetrando el cuerpo de la niña. Leo vio a Rafa, Mikey y a Donnie correr hacia donde estaba el dueño del circo, pero no le puso atención a eso. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar impotente la escena de horror que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos. Yuuki lanzó un grito y se desplomó al suelo. Una saliva roja escurrió de sus labios.  
\- ¡Yuuki!- Gritó.  
Leo se levantó corriendo a ver el cuerpo de la niña, que se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Yuuki respiraba agitadamente y lágrimas caían a la tierra del bosque.  
\- Estás bien... Vas a estar bien. Vas a llegar con tu familia y...  
\- Leo, sé que no voy a salir de esta.  
\- No... No. No digas eso. Te voy a llevar al hospital y vas a estar bien.- Le decía Leo, soltando varias lágrimas.  
\- Me duele...- Lloró Yuuki  
\- ... Se suponía que todo iba a salir bien.- Dijo Leo desesperado.- ¿Porqué nada puede salirnos bien?  
\- Leo... Busca a mi mamá...- Susurró, casi sin fuerzas. - Dile que...  
No terminó la frase. Su cuerpo se aflojó, dejó de parpadear y respiró por última vez.  
_No._ Pensó. _Yuuki no. Cualquiera menos ella._  
Leo se quedó mirando la figura sin vida de la niña. Luego, miró hacia el frente y vio a sus hermanos, siendo lastimados por el dueño del circo. Leo se puso de pie tembloroso. El dueño golpeaba con un palo sin compasión a sus hermanos, que estaban tirados en el suelo, junto con la pistola, que al parecer, todos se habían olvidado ya de ella. Leo corrió y recogió la pistola del suelo, la cargó, apunto y apretó el gatillo. La bala penetró la cabeza del dueño del circo quien, sin algún sonido, cayó sin vida al suelo.  
\- Yuuki murió.- Lloró Leo. - Yo se lo prometí. Le prometí que la llevaría de vuelta a su casa.  
\- No pudiste hacer nada Leo. Ahora, vámonos de aquí.- Le dijo Donnie.  
\- ¡Abril! ¡Casey!- Gritó Rafa.  
Caminaron por el circo. Todo estaba lleno de cuerpos muertos y sangre corría por la tierra. El lugar soltaba un olor a muerto.  
\- ¿A dónde se fueron?- Preguntó Mikey.  
Volvieron a gritar sus nombres. Luego de un momento, Mio, Rin, Len , Sayuri, Abril y Casey llegaron corriendo. Todos se abrazaron.  
\- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Rin.  
\- ... Muertos.- Contestó Leo, con la mirada hacia el suelo.  
\- ¿Que? No puede ser. ¿Sólo sobrevivimos nosotros?- Dijo Sayuri.  
\- ... ¿Yuuki también?- Preguntó Mio.  
-... El dueño del circo me iba a disparar. Ella saltó y se puso en frente de mi. No pude salvarla.- Lloró Leo.  
\- Entonces.. Sólo quedamos nosotros...- Dijo Casey.  
\- No podemos dejar este circo así. Hay que meter los cuerpos a la carpa donde estaban las jaulas. Por lo menos pasarán varios días sin que la policía se entere.- Sugirió Abril.  
\- Si, buen punto. Sino, obviamente nos culparán a nosotros.- Len dijo.  
\- Son... Nueve cuerpos en total. El de Miku lo llevé a un lugar mejor...- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Oye Leo, ¿no quieres que mientras ellos recogen los cuerpos te cure bien la herida que tienes en el hombro? Está volviendo a sangrar. - Preguntó Sayuri.  
Leo miró a su hombro izquierdo. Era verdad. Las vendas blancas que cubrían la herida ahora estaban llenas de manchas rojas de sangre fresca.  
Leo asintió con la cabeza. Además de todo, le dolía bastante.  
\- Si, ustedes vayan a hacer eso. Nosotros nos encargaremos de recoger los cuerpos.- Dijo Abril.  
Sayuri y Leo partieron hacía la carpa donde Sayuri solía curar a los fenómenos, mientras que los demás decidieron recoger los cuerpos de los fenómenos primero. Fueron a buscar los cuerpos.  
Abril arrastró el de Jin, quien era el más pequeño, ya que no tenía piernas. Abril encontró a Jin tirado frente a la carpa donde el circo tenía toda la utilería. Una parte de su cara aún reflejaba miedo, la otra, había sido destruida por la bala.  
Mio se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Kira, quien había sido una gran amiga suya, pero ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de un hollo que había sido hecho por una bala al entrar y salir por su cabeza. Mio, llorando, levantó el cuerpo de su amiga. Sus ciegos ojos azules miraban hacia el cielo. Mio llevó el cuerpo a la carpa.  
Casey fue con Mikey, Rafa, Donnie y con Rin y Len al pasillo donde habían muerto Kouki, Kenta, Yuuki, Akira y el dueño del circo. Casey llevó el cuerpo de Kenta, quien tenía dos disparos. Uno en el brazo y otro en la cabeza. Su cara aún estaba pacífica. Cuando Kouki le disparó, él nunca se lo esperó.  
Rin y Len llevaron el cuerpo del dueño del circo, quien estaba tirado junto con el palo con el que había estado golpeando a Rafa, Mikey y a Donnie.  
Donnie tomó el cuerpo de Akira. Al levantarlo, su brazo, en el que le habían disparado en el pasillo le dolió, lo que le hizo recordar que justamente Akira había sacado la bala y hecho un intento de curación en su brazo.  
\- Gracias por todo amigo...- Le susurró, mientras cargaba el flojo cuerpo hacia la carpa donde días atrás, ellos dormían.  
Rafa se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Kouki, quien tenía un hollo en el pecho, donde su hermano Leo había enterrado su Katana antes de que Kouki le disparara. Aún no podía creer que los había traicionado.  
Mientras tanto Mikey, tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Yuuki. Como tenía afecto por esa niña, como todos los miembros del circo.  
\- Gracias por salvar a mi hermano...- Susurró.- Fuiste una niña muy valiente. Hubieras sido una buena ninja...  
Todos regresaron a la carpa con los cuerpos de sus amigos y enemigos cargando. Una vez que los dejaron ahí, decidieron ir por los dos cuerpos que faltaban. El de las personas que sin duda, habían despreciado más. Ryo y Shun.  
\- Bueno, si quieren, pueden irse. Nosotros acabaremos con el trabajo mientras esperamos a Leo y a Sayuri.- Le dijo Rafa a Rin, Len y a Mio.  
\- ¿Seguros?- Preguntó Mio.  
\- Si. Está bien. Vallan a sus casas. Ha sido un día largo.- Contestó Casey.  
Los fenómenos se despidieron.  
\- Gracias por todo. Espero volverlos a ver. Sin ustedes, no lo hubiéramos logrado.- Agradeció Rin.  
Mio, Rin y Len se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la ciudad.  
Las tortugas, Abril y Casey regresaron hacia la carpa principal, donde en frente de ella estaban los cuerpos muertos de Ryo y Shun.  
\- Uh... Oigan... ¿Que no dijeron que los cuerpos de Ryo y de Shun estaban juntos?- Preguntó Donnie, que era quien iba caminando más adelante de ellos.  
\- ... Si. ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Abril.  
\- Uh... Porque yo nada más veo el cuerpo de Shun aquí tirado...- Respondió Donnie.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
Todos corrieron hacia donde Donnie estaba parado. Era verdad. El cuerpo de Ryo ya no estaba.  
-... ¿Qué no los muertos deben de quedarse quietos y no poder moverse?- Dijo Mikey.  
\- Uhu...- Respondió Casey.  
\- Rafa... ¿Qué no sólo lo... Noqueaste?- Preguntó Abril.  
\- ¡Caminen!- Escucharon.  
De pronto, vieron a Sayuri y a Leo, con las manos en alto, Leo tenía el vendaje de su hombro puesto a medias. Detrás de ellos, Ryo iba apuntando con un arma. Ryo, al ver a las tortugas, Casey y Abril, empujó a Leo y a Sayuri hacia donde estaban ellos.  
\- Así que también ustedes siguen aquí... ¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Ryo, apuntando hacia ellos con la pistola.  
\- Muertos.- Contestó Casey.  
\- ¿Y el dueño?  
\- Muerto, justo como los demás.  
\- ... ¿Qué?  
\- Mira Ryo, todo está destrozado. Los cuerpos están en la carpa de las jaulas. Si quieres que no te hagamos daño, puedes tirar esa pistola, irte y dejarnos ir.- Ofreció Rafa.  
Ryo, en lugar de actuar menos violento, cargó la pistola.  
\- No... Ustedes me pertenecen ahora. Pertenecen al circo.  
\- Ryo, piensa bien las cosas...- Dijo Leo.  
\- No. Mataron a Shun. Por sí no sabían, era mi hermano.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Lo sentimos Ryo, pero él iba a asesinar a Rafa. No tuvimos opción.- Dijo Abril.  
\- Oh, y dime, ¿porqué la vida de este mutante vale más que la vida de mi hermano? ¿¡Porqué!?- Gritó.  
\- Ryo, baja la pistola y podemos hablarlo...- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Escucha... Lo sentimos... No tienes idea de como lo sentimos. Porfavor perdónanos.- Se disculpó Sayuri.  
Ryo no bajaba la pistola. Estaba muy enojado, pero además aparentaba nerviosismo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Leo, sin estar seguro de lo que Ryo iba a hacer, sacó discretamente una daga que había guardado en su cinturón, sólo por si acaso. Leo la sacó lentamente y se preparó para lanzarla en cuanto viera intenciones de disparar de Ryo.  
-Van a pagar por eso...- Fue lo último que Ryo dijo, antes de jalar el gatillo.  
Rápidamente, Leo lanzó la daga, que cayó en la cara de Ryo, quien muerto, cayó al suelo.  
-... Vámonos.- Dijo Casey.  
Todos se dieron la vuelta, menos Rafa, quien se quedó ahí parado, mirando hacia abajo.  
\- ... ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Leo.  
Rafa no contestó. En lugar de eso, se dejó caer al suelo, pero Leo atrapó su cuerpo.  
Al verlo de frente, vio que mucha sangre salía de su pecho izquierdo, justo en el corazón.  
\- ¡Rafa!- Gritaron.  
\- Ay no... Ryo le dio.- Dijo Abril.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Levántate!- Le gritó Leo.- ¡Vamos a llevarte con Spliter! ¡Él sabrá que hacer!- Lloró Leo.  
Sayuri corrió a buscar algo con que detener el sangrado.  
\- ¡Hermano! ¡Aguanta un poco!- Le decía Mikey, quien le daba la mano a Rafa.  
\- Rafa, necesito que te quedes con nosotros ¿Ok? No te des por vencido. - Apoyaba Donnie.  
Rafa apenas podía escuchar lo que sus hermanos estaban diciendo. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho. No podía soportarlo. Podía ver que, a los costados de su cuerpo, sangre se tiraba al suelo del bosque.  
\- ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! -Lloró Leo. - ¡Si hubiera aventado esa daga antes...!  
Rafa juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y con ellas, dijo sus últimas palabras.  
\- N-No fue... Tu... c-culpa.- Dijo.  
Rafa cerró los ojos. Luego, escuchó el llanto de sus hermanos. De pronto, recobró todas las fuerzas y, volvió a abrir los ojos. Luego, se levantó del suelo.  
\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya no me duele!- Dijo.  
Nadie le hizo caso. Sus amigos, Mikey, Donnie y en especial Leo, aún lloraban. Luego, Rafa miró hacia el suelo y, ahí estaba. Su cuerpo estaba tirado, lleno de sangre y encima de él, estaban sus hermanos llorando.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Levántate!- Escuchaba que lloraba Leo.  
\- ¡No te mueras hermano!- Decía Mikey.  
Donnie no decía nada. Estaba abrazando su cuerpo.  
Abril y Casey trataban de consolarlos, pero ellos no querían sus consuelos, querían a su hermano de vuelta. De pronto, Rafa vio a Sayiri, quien llegó corriendo con un trapo. Luego, Abril le hizo una señal. Sayuri sabía lo que había ocurrido.  
\- Ay no...- Pudo escuchar que dijo ella. Dejó de correr. Ya no tenía caso.  
\- ¡Rafa!- Gritaba Leo. Mientras que Mikey y Donnie lo abrazaban, pero Leo abrazaba el cuerpo de Rafa.  
De pronto, Rafa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba muerto. Ninguno de sus hermanos podía ni verlo ni escucharlo. Rafa levantó la mirada y, ahí estaban todos sus amigos a los que habían matado, pero ahora, ya no eran fenómenos. Eran humanos de nuevo. Justo como los había conocido en el pasillo.  
Miku corrió a abrazarlo, pero Rafa no podía quitar la mirada de sus hermanos llorando sobre su cuerpo lleno de sangre.  
\- Leo, vamos a casa...- Le dijo Abril.  
\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero quedarme con él! ¡Últimamente lo traté muy mal y ahora está muerto! ¡Yo le dije que todo esto había sido su culpa, pero ahora entiendo que todo fue mi culpa desde el principio! ¡Yo soy su hermano mayor! ¡Se supone que debo cuidarlos y les fallé! ¡Le fallé a Rafa! ¡Está muerto!- Lloraba.  
\- Leo, tienes que dejarlo ir.- Le dijo Casey.  
Mikey y Donnie se levantaron del suelo, llorando sin parar. Abril abrazó a Donnie y Casey a Mikey.  
Rafa deseaba ir y poder abrazarlos también, pero no podía. Leo se levantó del suelo, luego cargó el cuerpo de su hermano. Rafa vio como Abril, Casey, Sayuri, Mikey, Donnie y Leo se perdían en el bosque, cargando su cuerpo, pero, aunque dejó de verlos, aún podía escuchar sus sollozos.  
Rafa le devolvió el abrazo a Miku. Estaba devastado.  
\- ... ¿Y dónde están Ryo, Kouki, el dueño del circo y Shun?- Preguntó Rafa, limpiándose las lágrimas.  
\- Donde pertenecen, en el infierno. Es hora de irnos.- Contestó Miku.  
\- ¿A dónde?  
\- Es hora de descansar en paz.- Sonrió Miku.  
\- No, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos?  
\- Rafa, no pueden verte ni escucharte. Créeme que lo superarán. Son fuertes.  
Y en ese momento, Rafa supo que, el día en que fueron a buscar a su Sensei, el día en el que sólo Mikey entró y lo abrazó, él debió seguir sus instintos y correr a abrazarlo por última vez.

**Bueno, así es, ese es el fin. Me siento como una asesina en serie después de haber escrito esto. Y si, Rafa murió. Verán, la historia pasada, la de Ghost, al final muchos de ustedes me comentaron que sabían que las tortugas iban a vivir porque nunca habían visto que murieran en un fic así que, decidí cambiar un poco las cosas y ver como salía. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les sorprendió? ¿No les sorprendió? ¿Les gustó? Porfa díganme que les pareció en los comentarios. Díganlo todo. Lo que les gustó y lo que no. :)**  
**Bueno, ahora, como prometí, aquí está un pequeño fragmento de la próxima historia que voy a subir. Aunque no estoy segura de cuando, pronto lo haré! Oh y quiero avisar que este próximo fic, será situado cuando las tortugas tenían cuatro años y, si, de nuevo de terror. Disfruten!**

_\- ¡Sensei! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- Gritó._  
_El niño esperó la respuesta de su maestro, pero no reaccionó. Mikey corrió a agitar a Splinter, pero no despertó._  
_\- ¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien despierte!- Le gritó a sus hermanos. Ninguno hizo caso. Mikey comenzó a llorar. El dolor era muy fuerte y ninguno de sus hermanos parecía notarlo._  
_\- ¡Chicos!- Gritó de nuevo. Nadie reaccionó. Mikey apretó su cabeza con sus manos y se arrodilló. Quería que el dolor parara. De pronto, vio a alguien asomado en la puerta del Dojo. Era el mismo niño que había ido a su habitación la noche anterior. Pequeño, como de su edad, su estatura era más o menos igual a la de él, era rubio y tenía unos grandes ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas. El niño vestía con una camisa gris de manga larga que parecía quedarle grande. El niño, al ver que Mikey lo había visto, se dio la vuelta y se fue. De pronto, a Mikey ya no le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía perfectamente bien. Al ver que ni su Sensei ni ninguno de sus hermanos notaba que él no estaba meditando, decidió seguir al niño, olvidándose rápidamente de su dolor de cabeza. Mikey corrió fuera del Dojo a buscarlo. Mikey vio al niño correr hacia su habitación._  
_\- ¡Espera!- Le gritó._  
_Mikey entró a su habitación. A dónde el niño había entrado. Mikey hizo a un lado todos los juguetes viejos que había tirados en su cuarto, caminó hacia su cama y se agachó. Ahí estaba el niño. Estaba debajo de la cama llorando._  
_\- Sabía que estabas ahí. ¿Porqué lloras?- Le preguntó Mikey._  
_El niño no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente. De pronto, Mikey escuchó unos gritos. Provenían del Dojo. Mikey miró al niño antes de irse. Su tristeza en la cara había cambiado. Ahora sonreía, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. A Mikey no le importó y corrió hacia el Dojo a toda velocidad. Al entrar, Mikey no pudo evitar gritar y llorar de nuevo. Sus hermanos y su Sensei estaban muertos en el suelo, llenos de sangre. Mikey sintió que se ahogaba. No podía respirar. El dolor de cabeza volvió y Mikey, llorando y gritando cayó al suelo._

**Bueno, hasta ahí dejó! Espero que les haya gustado el psicópata final de este fic y que les haya gustado el pequeño fragmento del próximo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el próximo, la acepto, sólo díganmela y porfa díganme todo lo que les gustó y lo que no de este fic para en el próximo hacerlo mejor! Un abrazote y nos vemos en cuanto termine de escribir el primer capítulo del próximo fic! Los amo! Chao!**


End file.
